The Kalamatan Phoenix
by HayNet
Summary: Damalis is looking for revenge for the death of her family. Her search brings her to Sparta to serve under Captain Artemis. But things get complicated when Astinos returns from the Agoge and Damalis ends up with blood on her hands.
1. Prolog

The Kalamatan Phoenix

**-oOo-**

**Author:** HayNet aka Kayleigh M Charman

**Summery:** Damalis is looking for revenge for the death of her family, burned alive in the great fire of Kalamata by a band of Spartan soldiers. Determined to bring the murderer to justice, Damalis goes to Sparta and becomes a maid in the House of Captain Artemis. However things get complicated when Astinos, the son of the Captain returns from the Agoge and Damalis is caught with blood on her hands.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the graphic novel or the film.

**-oOo-**

**Rating: **12

**Language:** Mild

**Sex/Nudity:** None

**Violence:** Infrequent, Mild.

**Other:** Historical Drama


	2. Kalamata

**Chapter One**

**Kalamata**

**-oOo-**

Great flames of yellow and red tore through the great city of Kalamata, like a great monster it roared a path of destruction through streets and homes without mercy. A great cloud of grey smoke choked out the twinkling stars in the sky, reaching far into the heavens.

Men, women, children and even animals shouted and screamed as they tried to flee the horror of being burnt alive. Families fled their burning homes with what trinkets they could save and carry as they fought through the wreckages in the streets and falling debris.

One family found themselves awoken in the dead of the night by the screams of their neighbours. Smoke had already made its way up to the second floor of their tiny home and began pushing itself under the doorway to their modest bedchamber. A man and his wife hurriedly dressed as they woke their two sleeping children.

"Hurry! Get your clothes, we must leave!" he shouted loudly, throwing some items into the middle of a linen sheet. His wife, fighting back hysteria was forcing the robe over her daughter's head as her younger son wailed on the floor, disturbed by the fear in his parents voices.

"Father, what is happening?" the young girl asked, now helping her mother force a tunic onto her younger brother.

"War, Damalis! Now get your things, we must leave now!" he yelled, bundling the belongings together and hurrying his wife and son over to the window.

The man looked out from the window, the roof of the home below him was not yet on fire, he sighed in relief. There was hope yet. He hurried his wife over to the window, taking his son from her arms and placing him into his daughters, he pushed his wife onto the windowsill and gently dropped her down onto the roof. His eyes roved the rooftops and past the flames where a band of scarlet caped soldiers sat upon their steeds, watching as people died in front of their eyes.

"Damn Spartans! I knew Leonidas would not keep his word!" he cursed, seizing his wailing son from his daughters' arms and carefully lowered him into his mothers waiting arms.

"Spartans?!" Damalis cried, she had always thought them good soldiers, men of peace, yet they meant to kill them all in their beds.

"Damalis!" her father shouted at her, snapping her from her thoughts, she ran into his waiting arms and he picked her up as easily as if she were a feather and held her out into the cold night air, the screams and crackling of burning wood seemed much louder from out here. Damalis looked down onto her mothers' pale and fearful face, her arms outstretched and her fingers clenching at the air. And then, all in one quick second a loud groaning sound emitted from below and suddenly both her mother and brother disappeared into flame and rubble as the roof collapsed under their feet.

"Mother!" Damalis wail was drowned out by her fathers' cry of anguish. Suddenly she was yanked back into the room, held closely to her fathers' chest as he ran back into the bedchamber and pulled open the door, a great wave of heat and smoke overwhelmed Damalis' senses, her father forced her face into his chest as he hurried down the stairs to the floor below. Damalis heard her father curse, something creaked nearby and heat licked at the bare skin of her arms.

Damalis felt confused and disoriented, but she could not bear to look and see her home in ruin, nor could she bear to see the look on her fathers face. The anguish as he thought of his dead wife and son and the hopelessness of trying to flee the wreck of his house with his daughter locked in his arms.

"Father!" she wailed into his chest, but it was mumbled by the despair that clogged her throat.

"We'll be fine!" she thought she heard him say, but then there was an almighty cracking sound that seemed to reside from right above where they stood.

"By the Gods!" her father yelled and then suddenly something sharp ripped across her back like a whiplash and flung her from her fathers arm and hard into the ground.

Damalis lay there for a brief second, stunned, but then slowly she opened her eyes and saw herself lying face down in the dirt of the street. They had made it! They had escaped the flames that had claimed her mother and brother. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet, a terrible pain rippled down her back and she yelled, instinctly wrapping her arm around behind her and feeling what she could of her back. It stung at her touch and she seemed to be coated in something moist, she pulled her hand back and saw to her horror that her hand was covered in blood.

It was then that she remembered her father. Surely he was somewhere nearby and she spun her head round, but he was not near where she had landed. With fear in her throat she turned back to the doorway of her home and emitted a silent scream. Her father was lying, pinned by debris, his head lying sideways on the threshold.

Numb with horror she ran to his side, only his shoulders and head were visible among the wreckage, but his face told her that he was gone. His eyes were wide open, glazed with emptiness and a single trickle of blood ran from his mouth and pooled in the dirt.

A wail cut through the air like a knife and it surprised Damalis that it had come from her own lips as she hovered over the corpse of her father. She felt truly alone. Her family slaughtered in the night by the very people she had admired and trusted to uphold the law. Spartans.

Damalis didn't know how long she cried over her family, but soon she became aware that she would need to leave the city if she were to survive, a heavy smoke was now burrowing through the streets, killing off anything the fire had left alive. Reluctantly the girl got to her feet and stumbled through the dirt, covered in ash and blood and in almost no time she was climbing up the grassy hills, escaping the gutted shell of her home. The cool grass seemed so inviting that she dropped to her knees and watched with pure torture on her face, the remains of her home engulfed in flame and smoke.

A horse nickered nearby and drew Damalis' attention and she saw it was the band of Spartans, no more then fifty. In a rage Damalis clenched her blood soaked fists determined in that moment, that she would punish whoever was responsible for this atrocity, no matter how long it might take.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	3. The House of Artemis

**Chapter Two**

**The House of Artemis**

**-oOo-**

The morning sun had risen to the point of pouring through the servants' quarters, alerting the staff that it was time to awaken and go about their duties. Damalis felt the desire to pull the bed sheets over her face and slip back into a deep sleep, but someone tugged mercilessly on the sheets and let the cold air engulf her.

"Get up you lazy girl" Hesper, the Maid to the Mistress snapped, rolling the sheet in her arms and throwing them back at Damalis.

Damalis sighed and swung her bare legs out of bed and lined up behind the other servant girls for a chance to wash in the water basin. The House Keeper, Penthea stood in front of her, already gossiping away to Hesper about the affairs of the neighbours.

Penthea was an older woman with prominent wrinkles by her eyes and around her mouth, already the skin under her eyes and chin was beginning to sag with age. Her eyes, however were always bright and cheerful, although she was a terrible gossip and would most likely sell her soul for a tasty piece of information, she was a dear lady that took all new comers under her wing. She had been particularly kind to Damalis since she too was considered a Helot, an immigrant from the city of Kalamata.

The older woman looked at Damalis from over her shoulder and smiled reassuringly before returning to her conversation. Once she had reached the basin, Damalis splashed her face and arms with the brutally cold water and went about dressing herself.

Servants of the house wore simple white tunics that were made more for suitability then for flattering the figure and other then the tunic all servants were required to wear were the simple leather sandals to protect the soles of the feet. Damalis twisted her long hair and spun it round the base of her neck into a bun, ignoring the uncomfortable stretching of the skin around the long scar that ran down her back and pinned her hair tightly with thongs of leather and pins and then finally she was ready for the days work. She left the other servant girls and hurried down the cold stone corridor to her wards bedchamber. Damalis pushed open the thick wooden door and hurried about to tidy the clothes sprawled about the floor.

It was quite a grand bedroom, able to fit within its walls a great bed with four posts engraved with carvings of animals and fine damask drapes sheltered the young girl sleeping inside from view. There was a great wooden wardrobe groaning under the weight of the many dresses and other items of clothing her father smothered her with. Finally there was the majestic vanity desk that sat near the entrance of the room, an elegant oval mirror sat poised in front of the soft chair.

Damalis threw aside the drapes of the bed and lightly patted the bottom of the young girl lying on her front in deep sleep, "Come now Miss Adelpha, you have a busy day!" she chimed, throwing the collection of clothes she had fetched from the floor back into the closet.

"One more minute" Adelpha mumbled from the depth of her pillow.

"In one more minute I'll fetch Hesper" Damalis said, hands on hips with a smirk on her face. The young girl lifted her head from her pillow with a groan and reluctantly shifted herself out of bed, shivering in the cold in nothing but a thin nightgown.

"It's freezing" she muttered as I shuffled through her clothes and pulled out a nice robe of dark grey and laid it lightly on the bed.

"All the better to wake you up for a hard days work" Damalis smiled as she helped the girl out of her nightdress and washed her bare skin with the barrel of water that sat ready at the base of her bed, once she was done and Adelpha was robed, she set the girl down by her vanity desk and began to run a delicate brush through her dark and long tresses.

"You know, I've always been insanely jealous of your hair" Damalis smiled, watching the young girls proud expression in the mirror. It made the servant smile herself to see her ward beam like that. It lit up her dark face so perfectly it was easy to see why she was so popular with the young boys in the area. She was however a very slight creature, which in Sparta was not sufficient for the physical requirements all young Spartan girls were expected to have. Her eyes were very big and wide and she seemed to absorb everything that anyone says to her, she has a thirst for knowledge no matter what the subject.

"I like your hair better, Damalis, it is the colour of honey" she cocked her head as if to get a better look at her maids reflection.

Damalis unconsciously tucked a loss strand behind her ear. She was quite conscious of the unusual colour of her hair, it made her stand out, when she tried so hard to sink into the shadows, it was also a painful reminder of her mother, who she had inherited it from. She recalled watching her mother run her fingers through her tresses before retiring to bed. Damalis tore herself out of her memory, feeling the pang that recalling her family's faces often left her with.

Adelpha seemed to see the pain behind her eyes. "Damalis?" she enquired.

The maid smiled sadly and ran her fingers through the young girls hair, "You must be looking forward to tomorrow, when you brother returns from the Agoge"

The smile returned to the girls face and she was almost bouncing off of the chair, "Oh yes! I cannot believe it has been nine years since Astinos has been home. Oh Damalis! You will think him so handsome and kind! He used to teach me games and take me swimming," she recalled fondly.

Damalis smiled, now braiding Adelphas' hair. She had never met Astinos, having arrived at the Captain's home two years after he had departed to enter the Agoge, the mandatory training facility for all future Spartan warriors.

Once Adelpha was ready, Damalis took the young girl through the large house to join her parents for breakfast. Her father, Captain Artemis, was reclined on his favourite carved wooden chair, forcing a slice of goats' cheese into his mouth with a scroll of some kind in his hand. Damalis had found herself very fortunate to be taken in by one of the most important families in Sparta. Not only was the Captain a high-ranking officer of the Spartan army, but also he was a very close friend to King Leonidas himself.

From the moment Damalis had entered Sparta, covered in gore and dirt ten years previously, she had stumbled into the path of Enora, the beautiful wife of Captain Artemis. The woman had pitied Damalis and taken her home, giving her a job as a kitchen assistant until she had risen to the rank of Maid to the Daughter of the House. Damalis had thought it a sign from the Gods that her plight should bring her here, to the home of a man so close with Leonidas, where she would find, once and for all who was responsible for the death of her family and for so many others in the city of Kalamata. It had become clear quite quickly that the Spartan King had nothing to do with the slaughter, at least not directly. He had outwardly insisted that he had not ordered an attack, but would not rest until he found the ones responsible. A few arrests were made over the next year, but none were of any importance, they were merely subordinates, ordered to burn the city, however all had gone to their deaths taking the identity of their leader with them.

Over the years, the search was eventually abandoned and many of the survivors of Kalamata had made their way to Sparta to start a new life as a Helot, a non-citizen of Sparta seeking asylum. However, Damalis had not forgotten, even if Leonidas and all those with the power to do something had. She had developed her own means of weeding out information, though it had been proving to be a long and arduous task, it would be worth it in the end.

Damalis made sure that Adelpha was seated at the table opposite her father and put in front of her a plate of bread and cheese. Captain Artemis looked up from a scroll he was studying and smiled lovingly at his daughter. I saw, mirrored in his eyes the same look my father have given to me and felt almost overwhelmed with jealousy. She bit it back.

_How pathetic, I would never wish for either of them to go through what I did_, she thought bitterly. Disgusted with herself, she bustled to the kitchens and assisted Haidee, the Maid of the House with the washing and putting away of all the pots and pans used to serve breakfast and by the time she was finished it was time to take Adelpha to school, the skinny stable boy, Otis waved at Damalis and Adelpha and they crossed the courtyard.

The streets of Terapne were already teaming with people, the stalls were already open and their owners were shouting over the hubbub of the crowds for people to buy their wares. There were children rushing through the crowds making their way to school accompanied by weary servants trying to keep up with their pace. I saw a old beggar sitting in a dark corner between two buildings, an old tatty beard reached down between his knees, compassionately, Damalis dropped a coin into his lap. The old man gave her an appreciative smile as they walked on by.

"Why do you do that? Give money to them like that?" Adelpha asked, trotting alongside her.

"Because I know how it feels to have nothing and I was lucky enough to meet your mother on that dark night, but other people aren't that fortunate" she replied.

"You know, you never actually talk about your life before you came to us"

Damalis hummed as she filtered through some apples on a stall, meaning to divert the question. Once she found a good apple she tossed the elderly stall tender a coin and handed the apple to Adelpha to keep for her lunch later.

"I'm waiting" the young girl asked, her wide eyes looking up at Damalis expectantly.

The servant sighed heavily, "I can't remember" she replied simply.

Adelpha was not convinced, "Cannot or will not?"

Damalis pursed her lips and was grateful to see that they were standing at the gates of the school building, "You better hurry or you'll be late"

Adelpha sighed and spun on her heels before disappearing into the crowd of other young girls. Damalis watched and wished she too had had the chance to sample such a life as Adelpha, to become educated, to be a strong link of society and to have such high hopes for the future. The only fate that awaited Damalis was to avenge her family; she did not much care what happened to her after that.

Damalis looked up into the sky and saw she was already late. Cursing, she fetched up the hem of her robes and fled into the crowds towards the barracks.

**-oOo-**

The soldiers were already sparing when Damalis arrived. She hid behind one of the outbuildings, listening to the men puff and pant as they fought hard to disarm and defeat one another. Damalis looked down at her feet and found, half buried in the dirt, the two-foot long stick she used to practise her duels.

Damalis kicked the stick into the air and caught it before it fell; she crouched to the ground and turned the corner watching with great concentration the moves that the soldiers used.

She had come to this spot over the last few months to study the trained men, to learn useful moves she might require when facing her enemy, it wouldn't do to finally learn of his identity and fail to kill him through lack of skill. Last week, Damalis had been studying how to thrust correctly, making sure that the blade stayed level with her arm and keeping it at a straight angle. Today she wanted to study a more complex move, such as ducking away from an incoming attack and incorporating it into an attack. She had seen many of the soldiers drop to their knees as their opponent thrust their sword at them, they would then spin in a crouched position and with their back to their rival, they took their sword in both hands and thrust it upward behind them and into the belly of their opponent. It seemed to be an effective move but seemed to entail a lot of balance.

Damalis tried several times to get the crouch and turn right, but she kept stumbling in the dirt and hand to use her hands to stop her from falling on her face, preventing her from thrusting her sword upward behind her. If she did this in a real live fight, her attacker would have composed themselves enough to strike downwards into her back.

It took almost an hour before she had perfected a crouch and a twirl but Damalis needed to return home before the other servants grew suspicious. Once every week, Damalis would go shopping for food, she used this excuse to sneak off to the barracks and train before rushing back to the market and quickly purchasing some food before returning home.

Haidee was kneading dough when Damalis arrived back with her bounty.

"It would seem our master is set to invite the whole city to celebrate the return of his son tomorrow night" the woman huffed.

Damalis began piling the fruit into a large bowl when she turned to see Haidee pounding the dough with a little more force then was necessary. She was, like most servants, slight; her bare arms were skinny and gristly through hard labour. She had a bounty of dark hair, which curled naturally when left to lie down her back, but was presently piled onto of her head to keep out of the way. Haidee was probably only a decade older then Damalis' eighteen years, but she still looked youthful and attractive, however so was the law that servants were not allowed to wed without the permission of their master and as Haidee was such an important servant in the House of Artemis, she had not received permission to wed her lover of several years in case he might take her away from the city, so they settled to meet each other in secret every other night.

"How many are set to come?" Damalis asked, tossing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"At least one hundred!" she replied almost hysterically, "I am having to hire ten more girls just to get enough food prepared"

"It is a great occasion, I should think it the pride of any father to see the return of their son from the Agoge"

Haidee snarled into the dough, "Well, do not think you will be slinking off once Miss Adelpha is set to bed, you will be required to help service the guests"

Damalis sighed, "I thought as much"

"And don't you think of leaving now, it will take me all night and day to get enough food prepared, so get an apron on and start mixing some more dough" she ordered over her shoulder.

Damalis growled under her breath and threw the empty basket she had used to carry the fruit in the pantry. She knew without a doubt that all their hard work would go by without much gratitude, but such was the life of a Spartan servant.

**-oOo-**

**A/N: Any review is welcome. Let me know how you think this is going.**


	4. Otis the Spy

**Chapter Three**

**Otis the Spy**

**-oOo-**

It seemed a relief to finally throw the apron aside as it was time to collect Adelpha from school. Somehow flour had gotten everywhere, in her hair and in her face, but they had managed to make good progress and with the extra help the following day, they would have enough food to feed an entire army.

Haidee was still cursing when Damalis excused herself and hurried down the dusty streets to greet her ward at the school entrance. Adelpha looked exhausted and disappointed, Damalis was quite surprised to find when she came to Sparta, that girls were taught very much the same syllabus as boys, save for combat. Adelpha was not particularly athletic; she preferred arts and crafts and often came back home with little trinkets she had made. She had even crafted a pendant out of wood shaped as a wolf, the very wolf King Leonidas had fought and killed to prove his worth. It hung from a leather thread and was always drape around Damalis' neck as a reminder of the unique bond both servant and master had.

"I suppose you had a bad day," Damalis asked, taking the girls hand in her own as they began to meander back towards home.

"We were wrestling this afternoon, I was put against a girl who bullies me a lot and she's quite big. She pinned me before we'd even started" she replied glumly.

"You know, a persons worth isn't dependant on brute strength alone. You are the most mature fourteen-year-old I have ever encountered, in most; intelligence is more rewarding then brawn. Besides, when will a women need to wrestle in her lifetime? You will always need a sharp mind"

This brought a smile to the young girls face, which in turn pleased Damalis. She hated to see her ward so glum and hated it still to hear she was being bullied. She would try to find a way to teach Adelpha what she had learnt from the soldiers.

Both girls returned home to find Captain Artemis in the middle of a heated discussion with his wife. Enora seemed only vaguely aware of the conversation subject as she went about showing the servants where tomorrow's decorations would be put.

"That barbarous son of a whore had the audacity to accuse the King of spending the taxes to bribe the Ephors. As if he needs their approval to send more troops to protect Sparta's border" The Captain growled, reclined once again on his chair but with one leg resting on the table, he clenched the cup he was holding so tightly that his knuckles turned bone white.

"I know dear," Enora mumbled as she ruffled the petals of a vase of flowers. Enora was very much the older version of her daughter. They both had the same deliciously dark and silky hair that was so tameable, but hers was braided around her head and a tasteful golden thread had been weaved into it. She saw her daughter and Damalis enter the lobby and smiled, taking her daughter in her arms to give her a motherly hug. Damalis felt another twinge as she remembered her own mother doing the same for her when she fell and skinned her knee. However the older lady looked over at the servant girl and gave her a piteous smile, the same one she had given Damalis when she had found her wandering the streets.

"Are you even listening to me, Enora?" Captain Artemis growled, reaching for the goblet of wine again that sat on the table in front of him.

"Of course, dear husband" Enora smiled, letting her daughter go so she might look over at the Captain, "You were saying how awful that politician Theron is" she replied.

Captain Artemis growled at the mention of his name, "'Awful' hardly covers his character, he is a snake straight from Medusa's ugly head! It's no secret that he is disloyal to the King; it's a wonder why Leonidas does not see through his façade"

Enora smiled sympathetically at her husband before looking back at the servant girl, "Damalis, please take Adelpha and clean her up for dinner, then you can go assist Haidee in the kitchens, I believe she needs as many hands as possible for the feast tomorrow"

Damalis gave a polite curtsy and took a gentle hold of Adelpha's shoulders to lead her back to her bedchamber.

Adelpha was fidgeting excitedly on her stool so it made redoing her hair almost an impossibility, "Oh I am so excited to see my brother! I wonder if he will bring some of his friends" she blushed.

"Sit still, Miss Adelpha!" Damalis laughed, "You'll look a fright if you keep moving"

"I'm sure he'll bring some friends" the young girl giggles, "I imagine they'll be big and strong with beautiful faces"

Damalis smiled, pulling the bone comb through the girl's locks and twisting them about at the back of her head, but then Adelpha gasped and looked horrified.

"Oh Hades! I do not have a dress wear for the feast!" She exclaimed.

Damalis looked over at the wardrobe, which was literally straining to keep in the mass amount of frocks, "I'm sure we can find one in that great pile. And don't curse"

Adelpha looked at Damalis through the mirror incredulously, "Damalis! I can't wear an old dress, I'll ask father tomorrow to get some materials" she settled down after that and allowed her maid to finished pinning up her hair and changed into a simple light blue robe that fashionably hung off her shoulders.

Once her charge was all dressed she allowed her to go and join her family for the evening, reluctantly she entered the kitchen and found it buzzing with activity. The new kitchen staff were already there, Haidee was shouting orders from the cauldron and wiped sweat off her brow as she stirred the contents. She caught sight of Damalis and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods you are here! It's like trying to organise a flock of wild hens! I asked for experienced girls and this is what I get!" she exclaimed hysterically.

Damalis heaved a sigh and clapped her hands together, remembering why she hated being a servant.

**-oOo-**

Despite how hard she had worked that evening in the kitchens, sleep was not willing to come easily to Damalis. She had crawled into bed with tired arms and sore throat from ordering the girls in the kitchen about. Haidee had been right; they were not trained at all in the kitchens, if anything they were more of a hindrance then a help.

However, something unbeknownst to Damalis was pushing on her mind. It frustrated her almost to a scream when she recalled the conversation that Captain Artemis had had with his wife. Hadn't he mentioned the politician Theron? Damalis had heard his name around the city. He was a man both loved or hated by the people, some of his ideas were controversial and he even had questioned the King's decisions within the Council meetings. Damalis could have kicked herself for overlooking the man as a candidate for suspects; she had foolishly believed that the person responsible would be hiding in the shadows, not a member of the council.

Damalis rolled quietly out of her bed and slung a robe on over her nightgown, she passed the snoring figure of Hesper and quiet as a mouse she tiptoed out of the bedroom and through the lobby, being careful not to stumble into anything. The moonlight spilled into the open windows, showing her path to the front door, it creaked as she pulled one of the doors open, causing the maid to freeze on the spot, her eyes scanning the lobby, but after a minute she slipped through the door and hurried across the courtyard towards the stables.

A horse nickered loudly as she approached the barn and she could already smell the stench of manure. Wrinkling her nose, Damalis stumbled into the dark barn and using the light from the moon she walked down the small corridor, feeling the straw and hay under her feet until she reached the ladder and carefully climbed the steps until she sees a boys sleeping form under a blanket next to bales of straw.

Damalis hauled herself up and crawled over to the boy, "Otis!" she hissed into his ear.

The boy rolled over, his eyes still closed and swatted an invisible fly.

Damalis rolled her eyes and shook the boys shoulders, he snorted and sat up straight, almost knocking Damalis over where she knelt. He blinked several times before he finally processed that he was not alone and then he huffed.

"Damalis! I was asleep!" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, but I've got another job for you" she explained. This seemed to only frustrated Otis further.

"You woke me from the best sleep in ages to…" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry, but it can't wait. I need you to find out information about Theron," she asked.

Otis' eyes widen in alarm, "Theron? The councilman? You want me to spy on him?!"

"Yes and I'll double your pay" Damalis offered. Otis rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I don't mind following some drunkard or some soldier, but you're asking me to follow one of the most well known politicians of Sparta. He'll have guards watching him all day and night and you want me to risk my life for two loaves of bread?" he asked.

Damalis sighed, "I'll get you three loaves and some honey?" she offered again realising how rubbish it was not to have any money and having to rely simply on what she could smuggle out of the kitchen as a form of payment. However Otis seemed to be pondering the deal.

"Throw in some cheese and you have a deal"

Damalis bit the side of her mouth, it would be hard to get all those items from the kitchen without Haidee noticing, but then the feast had her in such a tizzy and there would be so much food being prepared, there might be a chance she could get away with it. Besides, it was worth it if it got her information.

"Alright" she replied, shaking hands with the boy to confirm their deal, "But you'll need to do it soon"

"Well the feast will have everyone busy, I'll go then" he nodded, "Now, can I please go back to sleep?" he asked. Damalis nodded sheepishly and wished the boy a good night before returning to her own bed. However sleep still refused to come to her, Damalis laid away feeling apprehensive, a little afraid even. Something that Otis had said had alarmed her a little.

'_Listen, I don't mind following some drunkard or some soldier, but you're asking me to follow one of the most well known politicians of Sparta'_

He was right of course. The worrying thing was, that if the instigator of the attack on Kalamata had been Theron, how in the name of the Gods could she get near the man to do any damage. She had fantasized for years about slaying the person responsible, but they had always been a faceless enemy in her dreams. Damalis knew that if she somehow got to Theron and killed him, it would not end there for her. There would be a massive search for his murderer, there would be a ransom for information and in turn there would be citizens turning in their neighbours for a chance to make a little cash. She would not be safe in the city of Sparta and she would probably have to flee, but was she prepared to leave the House of Artemis when the family had been nothing but kind to her? But she reminded herself that she had made this vow a long time ago, before she had met Enora and her family and she owed it to her own father, mother and brother to avenge their deaths.

**-oOo-**

**Raging Raven - Hey, thanks for being my first reviewer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**A/N: Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. I read them all.**


	5. Preparations

**Chapter Four**

**Preparations**

**-oOo-**

The next morning there was a great rush to get everything organised for the feast. Adelpha was a fountain of enthusiasm, she was barely able to contain her excitement and Damalis had to practically pin her down to the chair in order to tame her hair.

"Don't forget you have school first" she smiled, feeling instantly guilty when the girls face fell a little, "But it'll be over before you know it"

"We have wrestling again today," Adelpha said glumly.

Damalis pushed her lips together "I could show you a move that might help give you an advantage" she said before she could stop herself.

Adelpha looked at Damalis' reflection in the mirror, the servant girl was waiting to see the suspicion cross the girls face, but instead it lit up with relief.

"Oh Damalis! Could you? That would be brilliant!" she clapped her hands together in excitement, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Damalis smiled, "Stand up" she ordered and moved away from the vanity desk to the middle of the room where there was more room and motioned for the girl to follow her. Adelpha practically bounced next to her, her eyes lit up.

"Okay, now imagine that you've been pinned down, lie on the ground"

Adelpha complied and lay flat out on her back, imagining that her opponent had her pinned down. Damalis knelt down over the girl, "Right, now lift your right leg and in one swing, sweep it under me and it will knock me away"

Adelpha nodded and with concentration etched into every part of her face, the young girl kicked out with her leg and threw Damalis to the side, knocking her onto her back. The servant girl laughed, "Right, now that will give you the opportunity to pin your opponent"

Adelpha rolled over onto her knees; "Oh thank you so much Damalis!" she chimed and helped her off of the floor.

"Your welcome" Damalis smiled but then caught sight of the girls hair coming loose from its bun and sat her back down on the stool.

"Where did you learn that move, Damalis?" Adelpha pried, a curiously glint in her eye.

Damalis took her time to answer the question, "When I go to the market place I walk past the barracks and sometimes I see the soldiers there fighting, I've picked up a few moves" she replied and to her relief this answer seemed to satisfy Adelpha.

"Perhaps you could teach me some more moves"

"When you're older, Miss Adelpha" Damalis smiled, "Now, let's go"

Once again, Captain Artemis was eating his breakfast but there was something quite chirpy in the way he carried himself, Damalis could only assume it was the impending return of his only son.

"Ah! Adelpha! I'm sure you are looking forward to the feast tonight" he smiled. Damalis wished the man would smile more often; it made his face look quite pleasant and handsome, it was clear to see why Enora loved him.

"Of course father, but I was wondering if you could send for another dress, I haven't any new ones to wear tonight," Adelpha asked, cramming a slice of bread into her mouth.

Captain Artemis didn't even flinch, he agreed straight away that his daughter should not be seen in anything other then a brand new frock and he turned his eyes up at Damalis, "Have Hesper give you some coins to buy materials in town. Buy only the best for my daughter" he beamed lovingly across to Adelpha.

"Yes, master" Damalis nodded and went to fetch the coins from Hesper.

The older lady was with Enora in her bedchamber going through the dresses she had and trying to decide on one for that evening.

"Ah, Damalis!" Enora chimed, "Which do you think would best suit?" she asked and had Hesper hold up two gowns. One was made of pure white silk with gold sewn around the neck, arm and hem lines. The neckline dropped down to the navel and the arms were cut short to the shoulder, it was very elegant and feminine, something Damalis would never dream of wearing. The other was a deep burgundy colour with pearls scattered about the skirt of the dress and lengths of material hung from the body, swooning around the skirt to layer it.

"If you please, mistress, I prefer the white one" Damalis smiled, clearly surprised that the Mistress of the House would even consider asking her for her opinion.

Enora turned the frock towards her to get a better look, scrutinizing it with judging eyes. "Yes, it does look quite heavenly and I have only worn it once this season" she debated and finally nodded with satisfaction, "Yes, this will do"

Hesper looked over at Damalis, "Is there a reason why you are here?" she asked coldly.

"The Captain requests new materials from the market to make Miss Adelpha a new dress for this evening, he wished me to ask you for some coins"

Hesper held back the look of disapproval of spending any more money on new dresses for the already cramped wardrobe of the young girl, but without complaint she fetched some coins and dropped them into the servant girls open hand.

**-oOo-**

Once Adelpha was in school, Damalis walked through the streets of the city, scrutinizing the materials on sale and trying to picture the end result. Finally she settled on a rich red silk and handed over the coins to the eager stall owner and took the fabric to Penthea, the usual dressmaker for the women of the house, the House Keeper had a mannequin all ready to use and with Damalis' help the dress was finished by late afternoon, just in time for Damalis to go fetch Adelpha from school.

The young girl was positively beaming as she skipped out to join her maid.

"I presume your wrestling lesson went well," Damalis asked as they began to walk back to the house.

Adelpha nodded, "I used that move on her and it worked! Everyone was so surprised when I finally won that all starred at me in shock for a minute or two"

Damalis laughed, "Well, it seems your day is going to get even better. Your dress is finished"

From then on, Adelpha was as energetic as a bunny rabbit, she practically dragged Damalis home and burst into the lobby to find all the servants rushing about and Hesper shouting at them all, her face as red as a lobster. She caught sight of Damalis as soon as she stepped into the building and pointed at her with a sharp finger.

"You! Go and help Haidee in the kitchen, you've dawdled long enough!" she snapped. Damalis nodded to the young Adelpha and excused herself to the kitchen where Haidee too was red faced and shouting orders.

It seemed that Captain Artemis intended to have food served in every room of the house, even the courtyard. The dinning room was emptied of every piece of furniture save the long table that remained in the centre and several chairs that lined against the stone walls. The table was decorated with a deep red silk cloth and groaned under the weight of several golden candlesticks and platter upon platter of meats and treats.

"All this fuss over one boy" Haidee muttered under her breath, believing no one could hear her curse Astinos for returning home and causing such chaos in her kitchen.

"He is the son of a Captain, great things will be expected of him" Penthea replied, equally as quiet, "No doubt the Captain will use this evening to find his son the perfect bride, he is eighteen now after all and a man"

Damalis listened in as she pretended to set out some plates for the guests. She knew very well that part of a man's responsibility was to wed a suitable woman, one of the same class and statue of his own family. Damalis found herself pitying Astinos, for when he finally returns home after years of the dreadful Agoge, he is to be matched and married by his fathers choosing on the same night he receives his freedom.

"I bet you anything that it'll be that young thing from the House of Proteus. What's her name?" Haidee muttered, clicking her fingers.

Penthea smiled, "I think you mean Circe. She has dark hair down to her waist and eyes the colour of the ocean. I believe she has had several proposition this year alone"

"Yes, but none that her father thought were good enough. If you ask me, I think he is waiting for the Captain to make an offer, don't be surprised if that family shows up tonight" Haidee replied.

"And don't forget your place, Haidee" Hesper said from behind the two women, Haidee jumped whilst Penthea blushed darkly, "Gossiping is not one of your errands"

"Yes Hesper" Haidee muttered and trotted off yelling at some poor young girl who had dropped a goblet.

Damalis caught Hesper's eye and thought the older women would yell at her too, but all she did was order her to assist Adelpha to dress for the evening, as the guests would begin to arrive very soon.

**-oOo-**

**Anonymous - Yeah I kinda figured I'd get something wrong along the line. I've been looking through the web to try and make sure I can get the info right where I can, but unfortunatly without taking a course in Spartan history, it ain't all gonna be right. Thanks for your contribution though!**

**Bryna - Well considering it was voted the best film of the year I'm surprised there's not many fan fics for 300. But you're right, perhaps the voters are not big readers! Thanks for your review.**

**Raging Raven - Just like the McDonalds slogan! Thanks again.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, hope everyone else is enjoying it!**


	6. Homecoming

**Chapter Five**

**Homecoming**

**-oOo-**

The sky was beginning to grow dark when the first of the guests began to arrive. They were no one of particular importance; merely lower members of the council and men below Captain Artemis' rank. The more important people would arrive fashionable late as always. However the guest of honour, Astinos, still had not arrived and Captain Artemis was growing impatient.

"You'd think the boy would turn up to his own feast. I did not teach that boy to be disrespectful," he growled to his wife, who caught the eye of almost every man in the room with her elegant white dress.

Enora put a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Astinos lives to make you proud, my love. He will be here soon"

Adelpha was already out of her bedchamber and mingling with the crowd. The dress had been a perfect fit and Adelpha had squealed with joy when I had pulled it out for her. It hung by thin strips of material from her shoulders and slinked down the floor, rustling as she moved. She also wore a string of pearls around her neck and a few more pinned into her hair that lay curled down her back. Hesper had charged Damalis to keep close to Adelpha and make sure she didn't do anything unbecoming of a Captain's daughter, but it was proving to be a tough job. The girl was whizzing about the room like a hummingbird, refusing to stay in the same spot and in the same company for more then a minute.

When the house was almost crammed with guests someone in the lobby shouted that Astinos, the brave son of the Captain was arriving. Adelpha and Damalis craned their heads over the crowds to see him as he entered the lobby. There was a great cheer and a few jostles as guests tried to push forward to greet Astinos and Damalis could clearly hear the voice of the Captain as he greeted his son.

"Come on!" Adelpha hissed and grabbing Damalis' hand they snaked through the crowd until they could finally see the Captain watching with pride in his eyes as his wife hugged a tall, lean figure of a man. As Enora pulled away, Damalis drew a sharp intake of breath. She had not expected Astinos to be quite as handsome as he was. He was tall, almost as tall as his father and he had luscious silky black hair that reached just below his jaw line. The bone structure of his face was very well defined, his cheekbones were prominent and there was no trace of any roundness of childhood remaining. His eyes were friendly and dark, they smiled with his lips that lightened his face in the same way his sisters did. He stood next to his mother in a simple dark brown robe that hung off of one shoulder and under his other arm and Adelpha was pleased to see that he was not alone. Two other men of equal age, but in Damalis' eyes, not in beauty stood behind Astinos.

Someone passed the three men a goblet of wine and all cheered one another on finally becoming men, everyone in the room with a goblet took a long swig and cheered again. Captain Artemis clapped his son hard on the back and led him away, talking amatively. Damalis felt a bizarre urge to follow and stare at Astinos some more, but Adelpha was already dragging her towards the two men that had accompanied her brother and was introducing herself.

One man was named Admes, he was quite tall and lanky with not nearly enough muscle as Astinos, but he had a kind face and long dark hair, which was tied back with a thong of leather. The other Spartan was Cleon, slightly shorter with broad shoulders and a big nose; his hair was slightly lighter and cut just below the ears. He had a goofy smile, which showed off too many teeth, but he seemed a nice enough man.

Before Adelpha had fully enjoyed talking to the two men, her mother came to fetch her explaining that Astinos was eager to see her. Damalis followed behind, strangely her palms grew sweaty and she found a lump forming in her throat, but she forced her nerves down by convincing herself that the last person that Astinos would want to talk to was a servant, especially one as plain as her.

Damalis followed quietly behind, her eyes facing the ground seeing only the sandaled feet of those around her.

"Adelpha!" Astinos chirped, Damalis heard the young girl squeal and looked up in time to see the young girl throw herself at her brother. Damalis couldn't hold back the smile from her face as she watched the reunion between siblings. Enora laughed and clapped her hands in pride and another twinge of sadness washed over her. She wondered what her brother, Pancras, would look like now; he would have been sixteen this year. She could almost picture his sun-kissed hair, his light eyes and pale skin. Perhaps he would have taken after her and grown tall and lanky with disproportioned hands and feet.

Adelpha tugged on Damalis' hand, which snapped her from her thoughts and she brought her eyes back up. Astinos was looking directly at her causing the maid to blush.

"So you're the one who helped my sister win her first wresting match today?" he asked.

Damalis smiled, having not even heard Adelpha tell her brother about that, but she felt proud that Adelpha would think to mention her to her brother.

"Yes, Master" she replied and nodded her head respectfully.

"I'm glad someone has been taking care of my sister whilst I've been away" he smiled, showing two rows of perfect teeth. Damalis felt slightly faint and was relieved to see Hesper motioning her to help her in the other room. Quickly she excused herself and trotted off to assist Hesper tidy up some of the empty platters.

**-oOo-**

The evening was wearing on and every guest was merry and chatting away to one another amicably. Damalis found herself back in the lobby standing with Adelpha as she chatted to Admes. Damalis found her eyes constantly grazing the room for Astinos, but most of the time he was the centre of attention, surrounded by a rabble of guests, chatting, laughing and toasting with one another. It was by chance that she turned to the lobby door in time to see Otis waving at her from outside. Again, Damalis excused herself; sure that Adelpha would be fine on her own and hurried out into the moonlit courtyard where Otis waited for her. It seemed the cold had set in early so there were no guests outside to interrupt them.

Otis seemed fevered with enthusiasm, "Well I did it"

Damalis felt suddenly cold inside, "And?"

"My payment?" Otis asked.

Damalis sighed, "I left it in the barn" she replied, "So what did you find?"

"Well, Theron definitely has something to hide" he replied, "I got suspicious when he left his mansion to meet with a man in one of the roughest taverns in the lower city"

"What kind of man?" Damalis asked, intrigued.

"Some older man, I think he's an retired soldier or something, he was throwing down tankards of ale like it was water. They had a really heated conversation and then Theron gave him something and walked off, he was still at his home when I left"

Damalis stood frozen on the spot, not quite sure what all of that meant. Surely a man with nothing to hide wouldn'y meet a drunk in the roughest part of the city for no reason. There was something quite sinister.

"Which tavern?" Damalis asked.

"The Wooden Horse in lower Thérapné, it's not hard to miss" Otis replied rolling his eyes.

Damalis knew the area, thought she tried hard to avoid it, it was only a mile away from where she stood, but she would have to take care, there were many unsavourily characters about that way and it wasn't safe for anyone, particularly for a young girl to wander alone.

"Thank you, Otis" Damalis replied thickly.

"Anytime" Otis nodded and went off to tend to the guests horses, leaving Damalis alone in the cold. She took a seat on the steps leading up to the lobby door and listened absently to the laughter and chatter coming from inside the house. The curiosity almost overwhelmed Damalis; she needed to find out what this secret was and whether it had any correlation to Kalamata.

"I see I am not the only one who wishes to escape the chaos" came a silky voice from behind her. Damalis almost tumbled over as she got to her feet and saw Astinos standing above her with that tantalizing smile on his face.

"Oh! Master, I am sorry. I'll go back-" she pleaded but Astinos cut her off with a wave of his hand and an apologizing expression on his face.

"Don't be sorry, please sit," he offered taking the empty stair next to her.

Damalis froze for a moment not sure what to do, she had never been treated so kindly by someone of Astinos' station before. She wasn't sure if this was a test or if he was being sarcastic. Astinos looked back up at her with his beautiful eyes and Damalis felt so weak at the knees that she had no choice but to sit down.

"Thank you, Master" she said quietly and sat down next to him, however the close proximity had her wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm not used to be waited on by so many people" Astinos smiled, "The Agoge prepares you to fend for yourself and to expect help from no one that its quite a shock to come home and find everyone willing to do everything for you"

"I imagine it was quite a trying experience for you" Damalis replied.

"It's the right of passage for every Spartan warrior. That's why I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this," he said passing his eyes over the guests in the lobby.

Damalis could see a distinct sadness envelope the eyes of Astinos. It seemed he didn't enjoy being in the spotlight anymore then Damalis did. But for Astinos, it was expected, being the son of the Captain.

"It seems my sister is very fond of you, she speaks of you like you are her very best friend" Astinos smiled, Damalis warmed at the compliment.

"I am very fond of Miss Adelpha too. She's so full of enthusiasm" Damalis smiled affectionately.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence as a cold breeze washed over them and blew Damalis' hair about her face, but then a shrill voice pierced through the air.

"Damalis! Do you realise what time it is? Miss Adelpha should have been in bed an hour ago!"

Both Astinos and Damalis jumped to their feet and looked at Hesper standing with her hands on her hips and an angry expression on her face.

"It was my fault" Astinos smiled sheepishly, "I was keeping Damalis away from her duties"

Hesper suddenly turned pale when she realised it was Astinos that Damalis had been sitting with, "Oh Master, please forgive my rudeness-"

Astinos waved her apology away, "Don't worry. I should get back to my guests" he turned to Damalis, "Don't work too hard" he winked and walked back into the lobby. Damalis blushed and looked over at Hesper who looked horrified.

"You'd better get back in" she hissed dangerously. Damalis did so with no complaint and found Adelpha in the corner of the dinning room sitting dangerously close to Admes.

"Come on, Miss Adelpha. Time for you to get some sleep" Damalis smiled.

"Oh Damalis! Do I have to?!" she wailed, pouting like a little girl.

"Your mothers orders" Damalis replied and took the young girls hands to lift her from her chair. She curtsied to Admes and made him promise to come visit her again soon. Once Damalis had the girl back in her bedchamber she squealed and jumped onto her bed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh Damalis! Isn't he just so handsome? I could stare into his eyes forever"

Damalis smiled as she fetched the girl's nightgown from her wardrobe. She could believe it very much as she had been thinking the very same thing about Astinos.

"Oh I do hope he comes to visit tomorrow, that would be just wonderful!"

Damalis threw the nightgown onto the girls head and laughed, "Well you should get some sleep otherwise you will have to face him with a puffy face and bags under your eyes"

Adelpha looked so shocked at the thought of looking such a fright that she almost ripped her new dress off of her and dressed in her gown before getting under the covers of her bed, "Oh Damalis, what a lovely evening. Astinos was truly as handsome as I thought he might be, don't you think?" she asked.

Damalis bit her lip, "He was quite pleasant to look at" she replied.

"I saw that Circe was also here to night, she could barely keep her eyes off of him. I've heard rumours of her beauty but she is really quite a beautiful woman"

"Circe?" Damalis asked, suddenly feeling the pit of her stomach drop a few feet. She recalled Penthea and Haidee speaking of her earlier.

"Yes, her father is a great friend of my fathers. I heard her father was keen to get the two of them together tonight"

Disappointed, Damalis made sure that the girl was tucked in before wishing her good night and leaving her to her dreams of a Spartan named Admes before reluctantly rejoining the guests.

Haidee had collared her again and passed her a platter of nibbles to pass around to the guests. It wasn't until she reached the dining room that she heard an older man call out to Circe.

A woman in the centre of the room surrounded by three men turned on her heels and walked towards the man. Her beauty was quite shocking. Her long dark hair curled down her back in thick waves, her skin was deliciously dark and exotic with equally enchanting eyes that fluttered as she flashed her pearly white smile. She was quite petite, all her limbs in perfect proportion to her frame, unlike Damalis'.

"Father!" she smiled to the man who had called her name and leaned affectionately on his shoulder. Damalis recalled the mans' name. Proteus. He was quite tall and gangly with a slightly balding crown of greying black hair. His eyes looked very cold and unwelcoming as he spoke with his daughter and another woman who Damalis saw was Enora. She seemed charmed by both father and daughter and with one hand she called for someone who was hidden in the crowd, it took only a moment for Astinos to come wandering over and something painfully snapped inside of Damalis as he saw Astinos take Circe's hand and kiss it, his eyes always on her face as she giggled and blushed.

Damalis felt suddenly nauseous as the pair began to chat under the approving eyes of Enora and Proteus, so she left the room and began roaming the lobby completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

It seemed hours had passed when the final guest had left, Damalis was left to clear up the mess left behind. Captain Artemis and his family were now all in bed leaving the servants to tidy up. Linus the Head Servant of the House was orcastrating the clean up and Hesper kept shooting Damalis dirty looks whilst they cleaned until finally she was dismissed and allowed to slip into her bed. However once again sleep did not come easily, all she could think of was the handsome man who left her feeling short of breath.

**-oOo-**

**Vampirebaby13 - Thanks for you review, here's the update.**

**A/N: I have already explained the one reviewer that unfortunatly I have been unable to keep with some truths about Spartan history. In truth this is more like a fluffy Cinderella story whereas real Spartan romances are not quite as 'romantic' as we would think, such as a man would kidnap the woman of her choosing, shave her head and bed her for days. Not really Romeo and Juliet!**


	7. The Wooden Horse

**Chapter Six**

**The Wooden Horse**

**-oOo-**

Damalis awoke with Astinos' name on her lips, but it was not a sweet dream, she had been a spectator in her own mind, watching Astinos kissing Circe's hand and smiling that beautiful smile which made her knees weak.

She had no problem leaving her bed that morning, she felt wide awake, the nerves of discovering Theron's secret and her new, confusing feelings about Astinos mingled in her head like a cocktail that knocked her about.

Adelpha was a little worse for wear that morning. She had indulged in the wine a little too much and was cradling her head and groaning sickly.

"I didn't make a fool of myself last night did I, Damalis?" she croaked from under the covers.

Damalis laughed, "I shouldn't think so, but I believe Admes is in no doubt of your favour"

The girl slowly sat up in her bed, her hair askew and her face pale and greasy, she gratefully took the goblet of water Damalis passed her and emptied it all in a few seconds.

"Oh! I feel like a rabble of giants have just trampled on my head"

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have school today, Miss Adelpha" Damalis grinned, "Now come on, let's try to make you look a little more human"

It took a while to get Adelpha out of bed and to sponge her down, she vomited, almost hitting Damalis but finally she managed to slip into a loose fitting tunic whilst Damalis pinned her hair up out of her face in case she should vomit again. Damalis tried not to laugh as she followed Adelpha stumble to the dinning room. Captain Artemis was again in his usual seat and opposite him, to Damalis' delight, Astinos was sitting over a bowl of porridge, he too looked a little green.

Adelpha stumbled over to a seat and dropped slowly into it, holding her head in her hands. Her father looked over his scroll and shock his head, "Not a pretty sight; a young woman with a hangover. How do you expect to attract a husband with such behaviour, Adelpha?" he asked.

Damalis thought she could see a tinge of red mingle with the green on the girls face as she went to fetch her some toast from the kitchen. Haidee was already there with great dark bags under her eyes as she sorted through the cutlery. Damalis sensed the woman was looking for a fight with the way she scowled at one of the girls for sneezing and hurried back, making sure that Adelpha ate her breakfast, though it took a while because she nibbled through it like a rabbit. Damalis looked over at Astinos and decided that even though he looked pale and about to vomit, he was still the most beautiful creature she had ever seen and to her embarrassment, he looked up just in time to see her watching him, he smiled politely and returned to his breakfast. Damalis hurried off to assist Haidee in the kitchen and saw that Hesper too was there inspecting the pantry, she had a foul look on her face which made Damalis wish she hadn't ventured into the kitchen at all.

"It seems we have a thief in our midst" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Haidee and Damalis, "At least three loaves of bread are missing and I could swear I counted ten jars of honey last week"

"Perhaps a guest requested them last night" Damalis tried to reply offhandedly as she grabbed a towel and began drying some plates. She did not see Hesper staring hard at the back of her head.

"Perhaps, but I'll be keeping a sharper eye on this kitchen. You've been slacking again, Haidee" Hesper said venomously before stalking out of the kitchen.

Haidee angrily threw a towel into the sink and cursed loudly, "That evil harpie! Like I didn't have enough to do last night I'm also expected to remember the exact amount of loaves in the pantry. What a horrid woman"

Damalis bit her lip, feeling awfully guilty at having put Haidee in trouble for her own thievery, but she had needed Otis' services and would do it again if she had to, she just hated that other people needed to get in trouble for her own quest for vengeance. But she was determined not to let it happen again, to night she would go visit The Wooden Horse and find out just who this man was that Theron had met with and get some answers.

-oOo-

The day went by slowly, but it could have been the slow pace that both the Captain's children went about their day. Neither felt completely cured of their hangover until early afternoon, which was good timing as Admes had proved true to his word and came to visit. Though he insisted it was to see Astinos, no one could deny how his eyes roved the lobby until he saw Adelpha sitting peacefully to the side with a scroll in hand. She almost leapt off of the seat when she saw him smiling at her and blushed as she greeted him. All three tottered off into the courtyard to talk, Damalis felt tempted to follow, but as usual she had chores to take care of and went about cleaning Adelpha's bedchamber. She also needed to plan out her escape to Thérapné that night and she also needed to make a disguise so that anyone who saw her figured her for a hermit man and not a young servant girl, so when the coast was clear, she delved into the male servant quarters and fished out a large brown robe that swamped her body and stuffed it under her bed for later, she also stored the change from the materials she had bought for Adelpha's new dress there as well, in case she needed to bribe. Again, she felt guilty at stealing from the Captain, but she had no choice, still it did not ease the guilt.

Astinos, Adelpha and Admes did not return from the courtyard until the evening when dinner was prepared. Damalis could see the contentment in their faces as the family once again reunited after nine years enjoyed a simple dinner with Admes as their guest. Damalis could not stop smiling as she saw Adelpha sit moon-eyed opposite Admes who joked and laughed with his friend Astinos about their experiences in the Agoge. However the conversation took a very serious turn when the Captain asked where his son would be heading now in his career.

"I have been assigned to guard the council halls, father" he replied a little grumpily.

"Well that's wonderful!" Adelpha chirped, "That means you won't have to leave"

"It has been a while since Sparta has been at war, we are the most powerful and feared race in this land, there has been no need to send any troops into combat" Captain Artemis boomed quite proudly.

Admes was the one to explain Astino's grim expression; "We had been hoping to go to battle as soon as the Agoge was over. We wish to experience the honour of war"

"There are many of those within our walls that would see the King and the councilmen of his favour dead and buried. It seems now a days we are fighting a war of politics," growled the Captain.

"You mean there are traitors within the council, Captain?" Admes asked. Damalis found herself taking time in cleaning up the table as she listened to the conversation. She wondered if Theron's name would come up and indeed it did.

Enora rolled her eyes, "Honestly, must we have such a conversation at the dinner table?" she asked exasperatedly.

The Captain acted as though he had no heard her, "Those who are against the King are not openly so. They hide in the shadows like cowardly rats, biding their time, gathering support and strength. There is no way to know how many in the council are corrupted, though I strongly suspect Theron"

Astinos looked quite thoughtful as he played with a strip of chicken on his plate. Damalis wished she could see what he was thinking but she had dawdled enough and left with the empty plates back to the kitchens.

-oOo-

Damalis was not excused until the family had retired to bed, Admes had left with promises to Adelpha that he would visit as soon as he could, but both he and Astinos were due to start their shift the next evening.

The night was settled when all the servants in the women's quarters were finally sound asleep, some snoring lightly and Damalis quietly slipped out of bed, her shoes still on and her normal robe on under her nightdress. She carefully slipped it off over her head and after twisting her hair into a knot, sneaked out of the room and through the dark house like a snake, careful not to open the lobby door to wide as it tended to creak.

The night care was crisp and there was a slight breeze in the air that sent goose bumps rising upon her arms and neck. Damalis swung the robe around her, tying it tightly around her waist and lifting the hood over her head where it almost covered her eyes. By the light of the full moon she stalked past the beautiful blooming jasmines that crawled their way about the courtyard walls and slipped passed the gate and into the street.

Damalis had never been out of the house so late and it was strange to see the busy streets that were brimming with noise and bodies so suddenly dark, empty and quiet. It was almost a completely different place as she padded alongside the walls of the building and headed south towards Thérapné.

Damalis only encountered a few people on her trip and they were merely drunks stumbling home from the local tavern, The Wolf's Head. It had been easy to hide from them; she simply slipped into the shadows of a nearby house and waited for them to stumble by before she continued her journey into the bowels of Thérapné. It was instantaneous, the change between the two towns. Suddenly the houses went from pearly white to murky brown, the roads went from flat and straight to crocked with potholes that you had to be careful not to trip in. There were quite a few derelict houses, domicile to only the homeless, but there were a lot more people roaming the streets, almost as if they had no where else to go. Damalis was forced to head down the alleyways to avoid the great crowds of dirty old men with tankards of mead, singing loudly and cursing.

Damalis had never been so scared, not since her home was burning around her. The alleyways were dark and cramped; she often tripped on rubbish or stray cats, but soon she could hear the light music of a band and the warm, burning torches emitting a soft glow out of the windows. From the sound of the chatter inside, it seemed to be heaving to the point that revellers were spilling out onto the street.

Damalis took a deep breath; trying to force down the impossibly tight feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and weaved her way through the crowds until she was finally in the warmth of the tavern.

It was possibly the seediest bar that Damalis had ever seen, though she rarely stepped foot in one. The ground was nothing but an assortment of rugs slung together and the stone walls were chipped, their carvings slowly worn or damaged over time. There were tacky wooden tables of different designs and sizes scattered all about the small tavern and a long bench was pushed up against the rear of the building where the staff were handing out drinks and taking back handfuls of coins.

Damalis strained her neck over the noisy crowds around her, but could not see anyone that looked like the person Otis had described, so slowly she walked around the building, eyeing everyone she passed and trying to keep attention away from herself at the same time. In the end, Damalis found herself an empty seat at the bar and waved her hand for someone to pass her a tankard. It wouldn't look good for a stranger to just be sitting in a tavern not drinking, though Damalis had never tasted alcohol she didn't find it at all tasty and kept to drinking only a minuscule amount each time she brought the mug to her lips.

It seemed like an hour had passed and no one fitting Otis' description had entered the tavern, she had taken to walking around the building every few minutes before settling back at the bar and eventually the crowd began to thin as the hour grew later and later, until Damalis grew impatient and figured that the man was not going to show until finally someone in an equally obscuring robe as her own took a seat three chairs away from her and leaned heavily over a large tankard.

Damalis watched him from under her hood as he lifted the drink to his lips and sank down half the contents, knocking the hood clean off his head and exposing his marred head. Damalis was horrified to see just how disfigured he was and was in no doubt that this man had had to have seen battle to have such a collection of old wounds.

The mans face looked worn like old leather, there was a scar that ran down the left side of his forehead, right across his eye and down his cheek. A large chunk seemed to have been taken out of his left ear and there were multiple small pink scars that flaked across his skin.

Damalis watched as the man sat with his back to the crowds, mulling in a deep misery that could not be ignored. His eyes were dark and deeply glazed as if he were somewhere else, somewhere that resembled a nightmare that he was trying to forget. It distressed Damalis to look at his face too long and after almost an hour she had missed him get up from his seat and leave the tavern. In a panic, Damalis had tried to catch up with him, but as soon as she had reached the door of the tavern, there was no one in sight.

"Hades!" she cursed under her breath, frustrated at her own laziness and without any leads she turned on her heels and made the arduous journey back home and crawled into her cold bed with nothing but sourness in her heart.

**-oOo-**

**Vampirebaby13 - If some guy tried to force me to marry him I would choose castration as a form of punishment. Quite fitting don't you think? Lol, thanks for the review.**

**Bryna - Well I'm still reeming off the next few chapters so as far as I'm concerned I won't be leaving this fic hanging.**

**Raging Raven - They always warm the cockles of your heart don't they? I mean, can you really imagine Astinos dragging some poor woman to his house, forcing her to marry him and raping her? Not really...and I don't think I want to either! :S**

**A/N: I don't know if anyones noticed but I have been throwing in a few little references into this fic. Such as the Wolf's Head tavern, which is a reference to the wolf that Leonidas slayed. Then there's the Wooden Horse which is an obvious reference to the Wooden Horse of Troy. Just little things that put a smile on my face!**


	8. Golden Fields

**Chapter Seven**

**Golden Fields**

**-oOo-**

Damalis had vowed to return to the tavern the next night, though she was so tired the following morning she failed to see how she would be able to stay awake long enough to reach such a late hour.

Penthea had commented on how tired she looked, but Damalis had fobbed her off with an excuse about having a stomach ache and the older lady asked no more questions. She hated lying to the only women, besides Enora, who had showed her any kindness, but even though Penthea was a Helot, she would not approve of her sneaking around taverns in the dead of night chasing a theory.

Adelpha was feeling particularly hopeful that morning; she had made plans with her brother to go meet with Admes and Cleon that afternoon. Adelpha and Astinos had been discussing their plans at the table when Astinos looked over at her as she piled together some plates.

"Damalis, are you busy this afternoon?" he asked. Damalis almost dropped the plates in shock at being address by him and instantly began stumbling over her words.

"Er, I think Haidee might need me in the kitchen" she replied hastily.

Astinos smiled but Damalis thought she could see a little disappointment in his eyes, though she could only assume she imagined it, after all, he was the Master and she was merely the servant, "That's a shame, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us"

Adelpha suddenly sat up straight and gasped, "Oh! That would be a good idea!" she smiled, clapping her hands, "Yes, Damalis! I'm sure Haidee can manage, please do come with us"

Damalis couldn't help but chuckled at the enthusiasm on the small girls face, "I imagine Haidee would never forgive me"

Astinos waved his hand, "Well I'll have a few words with her if she does. We're only going to the fields, the sun is out, it's very beautiful," he said, his eyes lingering on her face making Damalis blush.

"Please Damalis. Don't make me order you!" Adelpha pleaded, but smiled at her threat. Damalis huffed as if put out.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter" she replied.

Adelpha beamed over at her brother who smirked cheekily, "Excellent" he smiled.

**-oOo-**

Afternoon came quite quickly and Damalis was already for their afternoon walk. She stood with Adelpha in the lobby and at the sight of Astinos entering her palms instantly began to sweat and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked with that dazzling smile and Damalis, not trusting herself to speak, merely nodded as they went to join Admes and Cleon.

The two Spartans exchanged arm shakes with Astinos and bowed respectfully to Adelpha, both acknowledged Damalis with a nod of the head, making her feel very out of place.

Adelpha ran ahead in front of the rabble, throwing herself into the golden fields surrounding the city. Damalis couldn't help but laugh and was joined by Astinos as his two friends jumped in after Adelpha, laughing and prancing through the fields like deer. Astinos and Damalis followed slowly behind, walking at a gentle pace.

Damalis felt overwhelmed by the freedom she felt at the very moment. She didn't feel like a servant, she felt free like she had so many years ago in the city of Kalamata. The sun beat down on their heads; a cool breeze kissed their faces and the corn felt like feathers under their outstretched hands. Damalis took in a deep breath of the clear, crisp air, allowing herself to be completely filled with a temporary contentment forgetting all about her vow of revenge and just allowing herself to believe she was a true Spartan citizen, enjoying the bounties of the land.

"If you don't mind, Damalis, may I ask how old you are?" Astinos asked. Damalis turned to him, seeing the curiosity on his face and smiled.

"The same as you, Master. I turned eighteen a few months ago" she replied and turned in time to see Admes playfully tackle Cleon as Adelpha watched on with squeals of delight.

"You must have arrived at my father house after I left for the Agoge. I think I would have remembered you," he added.

Damalis looked over at Astinos, trying to work out what he meant by that, but instead of questioning it, she merely smiled a little sadly, "Yes, your mother took me in" she replied vaguely, a little uncomfortable that the conversation was drifting to her past.

"Do you like it here? In my fathers employ?"

"Very much, Master. I have been fortunate to find such a wonderful family to serve"

"And we, such a loyal friend" Astinos smiled, making Damalis blush again.

"Oh, I would think it impossible not to like you" she began, but she suddenly blushed again when Astinos looked sharply at her questionably and she tried to recover herself, "I mean, you and your family," she added, biting her lip "Especially Adelpha. She could almost be my own sister, she often relies on my opinion and she confides in me more then she should a servant"

"Well perhaps I can wheedle out some of these secrets she has confided in you"

"I am afraid I'm not bought easily, Master. I would take her secrets to my grave"

"I know many forms of persuasion, I am a soldier you know"

"And you forget I have been under the rule of Hesper for almost ten years. I think I can take your torturing techniques"

"Ah! I do believe Hesper is a formidable enemy. You know, when I was five, she caught me trying to steal some honey from the pantry, she chased me all around the estate before she finally gave up!"

"I can believe that"

Damalis looked up and was surprised to find that they had walked so far into the fields that they could no longer see the towering buildings of the city over the golden corn. Up ahead, Admes and Cleon were now play-wrestling to amuse Adelpha.

"I imagine you are excited about beginning your new vocation tomorrow, it's quite a responsibility to protect the council members"

Immediately Damalis wished she hadn't mentioned anything as Astinos features fell into disappointment, "I wish they had seen fit to send me to do something more…" he faltered, struggling to find the right word, "…constructive" he finished.

Damalis knew what he meant. For years Astinos had been beaten, starved and practically tortured to believe that death in battle was the most glorious way for a Spartan to die. They had been taught to have such a strong blood lust, that after all their training they were reduced to security guards in the middle of the city where there was hardly any crime was a bit of an insult and much of an anti-climax for all his toils over the years. Damalis almost reached out to touch Astinos, but she recoiled at her thoughts and settled to smile reassuringly to him.

"I am sure that when the time comes, you will be give your chance, master. The son of such a great man as the Captain will not be denied his chance of glory"

Astinos smiled appreciatively at Damalis, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a philosopher, not just a servant"

Damalis looked at him, "I wasn't always a servant, master" she said quietly.

Before Astinos could pry any further into her past, Adelpha called to him to do battle with Admes and prove who was the better soldier. Astinos, not one to refuse a challenge, ploughed into the other man but with a playful smile on his face.

The afternoon faded into evening far to quickly for Damalis' taste and soon it was time to return home. Damalis hadn't had another chance to talk privately again with Astinos, but she treasures those few minutes and felt very much closer to the son of the Captain. She did of course have to keep reminding herself that she was in no position to feel anything but undying loyalty to this man, his command she would have to obey, she would never be allowed to address him as anything other then 'master' and most definitely she would never be anything more to him then just a servant. It caused a great pain in the depths of her being, but Damalis knew that it was the way of things and that hopefully, after time she would forget her feelings for Astinos and life would go on.

That evening after dinner, Astinos has proved true to his word and advised the cold-faced Hesper that he had indeed ordered Damalis to accompany him and his friends to the fields as it was no place for a young woman like Adelpha to go unescorted with three men, only one of whom she was related. Hesper had nodded but her eyes pierced Damalis' quite coldly and Damalis knew that in her own way, Hesper would let her know what she thought of her slacking in her daily duties.

Nighttime came and once again Damalis found herself sneaking out of the house with the large robe tied loosely around her frame as she scurried off towards the tavern once more. She found it as busy as the previous night, but as she sat for almost two hours, the old scarred man did not appear. Damalis waited an extra hour to be sure he would not be returning before she gave up and wandered home in frustration. She wished she had had the courage to question him before she had let him slip through her fingers the night before and she wished she could just find out once and for all who murdered her family. So tired and frustrated, she crawled back into bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**-oOo-**

**ConcreteHole - Thanks for the compliment, nice to know you think it's going well. As for the historical accuracies, I am totally aware that a lot of the details are incorrect, believe me I do know, but I am only using the terms such as Helot and the names of cities to make the story run a little smoother and seem a little authentic. As for Damalis being a little Sueish, she does have a dark side which we will see later on in the story. Before, she would have been in mind to slaughter every Spartan she saw, but what I've been trying to get across (and obvious failed on your part) is that the charitable nature and kindness that the Captain and his family gave Damalis made her rethink just who the enemy was. When she arrived in Sparta, Damalis heard through the Captain about the impact the slaughter of Kalamata had on the ordinary people of Sparta and it was then that she realised it was not the will of the people to kill her family, but of a secret individual or small group. I hope that explains it enough. **

**A/N: Just to clarify in case anyone else intends to review about the historical content of this story. I DO know that the facts are not accurate, this is meant to be FICTICIOUS hence - fan FICTION. I'm afraid I haven't the time to sift through volumes of Spartan history to make sure that everything I write is absolutely 100% correct so if my inaccuracy offends you, I advise you to not continue reading. Though I hope you do.**

**Okay, now my rant is over, If I am unable to update before hand, I would like to wish you all...**

**_A MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	9. The Old Soldier

**Chapter Eight**

**The Old Soldier**

**-oOo-**

It felt like no time at all had passed before Damalis was shook roughly awake again to start the day. She groaned and rolled out of bed where Penthea was standing, looking down at her with concern.

"Dear me, Damalis. You look simply awful!" she exclaimed, holding Damalis' chin up with her hand to look at her face better.

"I am fine, Penthea. I just had a little trouble sleeping" she replied and forced herself to her feet, feeling just awful for lying to such a kind old woman.

"Well. I will be keeping an eye on you, dear. I hope you've not caught anything" she said through sad eyes and went about getting washed and changed.

Damalis sighed as she too got ready for the days work and went to fetch Adelpha from her bed to get ready for school and it seemed that Penthea was not the only one aware of Damalis' sour mood.

"What is wrong, Damalis?" Adelpha asked as she watched her maid's reflection in her vanity mirror. Her eyes were very scrutinizing as if trying to see something in Damalis' face that she did not want her to see.

The servant tried to smile with all her might, but she still could not stop thinking about the mystery man in the tavern who knew something that may or may not help her in finding her families killer.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with, Miss Adelpha. I am just a little tired, that's all" she said and stuck the last pin into her wards hair before hurrying her out of her bedchambers to eat her breakfast.

The Captain was eating alone when they arrived; it turned out Astinos had had an early start to get to grips with his new role in the Spartan army. Damalis felt a twinge of disappointment, but just like herself, he had things to do and within twenty minutes, Adelpha and her maid were walking out into the busy streets once more towards the school.

Damalis had half a mind not to go to the barracks and practise her fighting, but she knew she needed the practise should she bump into the stranger at the tavern. Damalis was a little apprehensive of taking on an ex soldier, no matter if he was a drunk, he could still slit the throat of a little woman like herself like she were nothing more then a dangling fish from a hook. She fetched her stick from under the dirt and followed the moves of one soldier who seemingly preferred to rain down attack after attack on his opponent until he was thrown to the dust rather then fall back to defend an oncoming attack. For someone as slight as Damalis, a tactic like that would not work; she would exhaust herself too quickly and be open to a steady thrust in no time. Instead she tried to learn to carry a heavy single blow that could finish an opponent without tumbling forward and over her pretend blade. It took some practise before she was able to keep a steady grip and not get into a position that could see her topple over and with a quick wipe of her brow with the hem of her robe, she leapt back into the crowded streets to fetch some food for the kitchens.

**-oOo-**

Astinos did not return until late that evening and he did not feel that his day was very productive. Damalis heard his discussion with his family over dinner as he complained that his training was being made redundant, as all he was expected to do was guard the corridors of the councilmen. It didn't take long for Adelpha to get upset, she seemed to think her brother wanted nothing more then to leave their home once more to die at the hands of the Arcadians or worse. Damalis felt the need to speak up for Astinos, after living amongst Spartans for so long and from spending so much time watching the warrior's fight she could tell just how important it was to fight and die in the heat of battle to defend the country you loved more then yourself. Though another part of her didn't want Astinos to go anywhere, to die for anything or anyone but to live with his family in the safety of the city. But as usual she silently slipped out of the room when her chores were done to assist Haidee in cleaning the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

Yet again it was not till late till the family finally went to bed, Adelpha was still grouchy as Damalis undressed her and tucked her into bed.

"He is so stubborn" she hissed, ramming the linen sheet up to her chin.

"He is a soldier and a Spartan one at that. But he will learn soon that everything he is ordered to do, is for the betterment of Sparta" she said bluntly.

"Hmm" Adelpha mumbled, already drifting off into sleep. Damalis leaned over and pecked the girl's cheek, wishing she too could sleep at such ease. It had been years since she had had a good night's sleep, she had always found it difficult to sleep without memories of flame and smoke intruding her rest. And although she wished Adelpha should never know such a nightmare, she could not help but feel a little envious. Adelpha had her family, she lived a comfortable life and all she need worry about was to find a suitable man to marry and as she was the daughter of the King's Captain and was already smitten with Admes, there was little to worry about there.

Damalis returned to the servants quarters just as everyone else was tucking themselves in, Damalis reached for the cloak under her bed to reassure herself that her disguise was at hand and not yet discovered missing before she too clambered into bed and laid still under she could hear the soft comfortable breathing of the women around her. Without a noise, Damalis was sneaking expertly out of the house once more and ran with purpose down the streets until she found herself once again standing in the doorway of the Wooden Horse tavern. It was a little quieter this night as many people had to work the next day, there was probably only about thirty men standing about the mismatched tables and to Damalis' relief and horror, there stood the mystery man at the bar, his hood draped over his head as hers was and draining a full tankard with heavy swigs.

Damalis did not want to risk sitting beside him, in case he should recognise her so took a seat at an empty table and seized a half empty tankard, pretending it was hers.

Damalis made her promise to herself that she would never again enter a tavern as long as she lived. The chatter and noise of the men around her grew as the men became more drunk, drink was spilt and on one occasion a punch was thrown, but the scuffle was quickly suppressed when the tavern owner shouted a warning over the head of the mystery man. It seemed the man in the cloak grew curious to the kafuffle and turned round, Damalis got another chance to see his face, she had forgotten how blank and dead his eyes looked, his scars looked deeper and scarier than before and he snarled as if interrupted from his misery showing a number of dirty black teeth. Damalis found herself gulping down her fear and felt an overwhelming desire to flee the tavern and forget the whole thing, but then he looked away and her resolve returned.

_This is for my family_, she thought, _I must know what Theron is up to. And if it has nothing to do with the slaughter at Kalamata, then I will at least having something I could potentially bride him with to assist me_.

Damalis suddenly felt like laughing aloud at the thought of her even being able to get within a inch of Theron to be able to bride him, especially as he was so guarded and by men such as Astinos with such a blood lust that would make them sooner stab and kill then ask questions. Still, she had to do what she had to to let these ghosts of her past lie in peace and then she could finally find justice.

Not twenty minutes later, the tavern owner hollered over the crowd, "Last orders!" almost making Damalis jump from her seat as she had begun to fall asleep over her pint. Her eyes shoot up to the hooded man who still remained at the bar until he flicked a coin in the air, caught expertly by the tavern owner. He slipped off of his seat and began walking towards her. Heart racing, Damalis dropped her head down, looking intently at the scars in the wooden table as she listened to his footsteps as he passed her, a waft of dirt and smoke hit her nostrils as his cape grazed her arm and he was gone.

Damalis got slowly to her feet and stepped casually out of the tavern just in time to see the man stumble down an alleyway. Damalis made sure her hood was lifted all the way over her head as she followed him; almost jogging to make sure she did not lose him again. She could still smell him as she entered the darkness of the street; empty barrels were pressed up against the walls. Damalis could not see far into the alleyway, but she heard a splash and with a tremor of fear that she tried to repress, she stepped further into the darkness.

All her senses were on high alert as she reached out with her hands, feeling the rough texture of stone under her fingers. Her foot fell into some kind of hole which made her gasp in surprise and stumble forward, just before she hit the ground a powerful pair of hands seized her at the shoulders and slammed her hard into the cold wall. She yelped in pain and surprise, waving her hands helplessly, trying to fend her attack off. She suddenly cursed herself for her stupidity, here she was in a dark alleyway in the worst streets of Spartan, and she was as good as dead. But then she smelt that familiar smoky smell and as she opened her eyes she saw the deep recognizable scars.

"Does that son of a whore not trust the word of a Spartan solider? I gave my word!" he hissed dangerously into Damalis' face, breathing a terrible stench of ale and vomit. Damalis almost gagged but was too afraid to do anything but allow the man to reach over her head and yanked the hood down from her face. The shock was evident on his face and then there was something that could have been relief, or humour that soften his cold eyes. Instantly he dropped his hold on Damalis' shoulders and took a step back.

Damalis rubbed her bruised shoulder, but the old soldier was not finished with her, "Who sent you to spy on me?" he demanded.

"No one. I need to talk to you" she replied, in a quiet voice.

The old soldier frowned and looked Damalis up and down as if scrutinizing her cloaked form, "What in Hades would someone like you want with someone like me?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's about Theron" she began, but instantly a cold and dangerous look came across the old soldiers face, which made Damalis stumble on her words.

"So he did send you!" he growled, taking a step forward and lifting his hands as if he might throttle her, "I knew he wouldn't keep his promise that treacherous dog!"

"Theron didn't send me!" Damalis shouted, desperate not to be pinned against the wall again, "I know he's blackmailing you, but I need to know why"

The old man looked puzzled and then chuckled slightly as if Damalis had just cracked a good joke. He grabbed his side as his laughter turned into a racking cough that had him doubling over. Damalis did nothing as she watched his spasm calm and he looked darkly at her, "Take my advice, little girl. Go home to your master, don't get involved with such men as Theron, unless you wish to find yourself losing everything" he said and began to hobble away shaking his head in disbelief.

"But if I'm right!" Damalis called after him, "If I'm right, he's already taken everything away from me, my family"

The old soldier stopped and looked over his shoulder with an echo of sympathy in his eyes, "Then you should know better then to dig into the secrets of such men. Go home"

"But I can't go home! I can never go home. I was from Kalamata!" she called, feeling the familiar grief and sadness overwhelm her as she thought of her family dying in flame and rubble. She looked up through her tears and saw the old man paused in his tracks, his shoulders were tensed and locked as if he were a statue. Damalis watched and waited as the man slowly turned round to face her.

"Kalamata?" he asked quietly.

Damalis clenched her fists on hearing him speak the name of her birthplace, "Yes"

In an instant, the coldness fell back over the mans face, "Why should I care?"

Damalis felt the instantaneous heat of anger burn through her veins, "Because the more I look at you the more I am sure you were one of the Spartan rebels that burnt my home to the ground," she hissed.

"You've no proof" the old man said, turning his back on her.

Damalis glared at the back of his head, "I don't need proof. If it's true then I hate you and wish you would burn in Hades! But I want the person responsible for my families' murder, I want to know if it was Theron"

The old man turned around, a hint of humour in his eye, "And how would you get to a man like Theron?"

"So it was him?" Damalis pried hopefully.

The old man rolled his eyes, "What if it was? There's no way you can get to him, not without some kind of help and a lot of luck"

Damalis threw her hands in the air, "I have justice on my side, that's all I need!"

"You'll be dead before you cross the threshold"

"I don't care. If I kill him, I avenge my family, and if I die, I'll be with them once again" she said sadly. The old man looked at her with something like respect in his expression.

"You could almost be a Spartan soldier"

A flash of anger ran through her veins again, "I don't want to be a Spartan! I am a Kalamatan, we were a proud and strong people, before we were burned in our beds by a band of cowards"

The old soldier didn't look angry, on the contrary he looked disappointed, "You don't understand"

"What's to understand? You murdered families as they slept!"

"I didn't realise so many would die, the wind was too strong. I thought there would be plenty of time for everyone to get out"

Damalis shook her head in disgust "Well I hope Theron compensated you well for your trouble"

The old man looked horrified at her words, anyone would have thought she had just struck him, "Worth it? Do you really think me such a monster? I hope every night that I die in my sleep. I still hear the screams in my nightmares. That night destroyed me"

"Then do the honourable thing and help me get justice" she wailed.

"It's suicide" the old soldier shook his head.

"And what if it is? You will die righting the wrong you made so many years ago. You won't be dying a coward, you'll be dying for a good cause"

"I gave my word I would take that secret to the grave"

"I'm not asking you to tell the world of Theron's treachery, just to help me get in. I'll do the rest"

"But you're just a girl" he exclaimed.

"I've been dreaming of this since I was eight-years-old. I've not been a little girl for a very long time"

The old soldier shook his head with a sigh, "I feel sorry for you"

"I don't want your pity, I want your help," she growled.

"I helped murder thousands of people…" he faltered; the pain was so evident in his eyes that Damalis could not doubt his regret.

Damalis thought she could see his mind changing, the cogs slowly turning in his mind as he thought back over the nightmare he had repeated in his mind for so many years. Damalis began to realise that it was not the old wounds on his face that aged and mutilated his face, it was the pain and horror in his eyes that gave him that withered and tortured look. She believed he genuinely regretted his part in the slaughter, but what did it matter now? Her family was dead as a result; she would only see them again in death and either way she would get something from this man.

"…I will help you," he said so quietly that Damalis was not sure she had even heard the words leave his lips. She looked up and saw the old man starring back at her.

"You will?" she asked, making sure she had heard correctly and her heart leapt when she saw him nod his head.

"But he cannot know it was me, he cannot know I betrayed him. I must die an honourable Spartan," he said.

"You already are" Damalis said, fighting the urge to hug the old man in relief.

"I know the layout of the councilmen's hallways, I can draw you a layout which you can use to infiltrate the building, but I can't count for the soldiers"

"I can deal with that" Damalis replied and was suddenly aware that her relief was suddenly shadowed by fear at the realisation that she was planning the murder of a well-known member of the council.

"You realise that if by some miracle you do this, they won't stop until you are found"

Damalis gulped down a new bout of fear that clogged her throat. She had seen many men and women die for the crime of treason and she had no doubt that if caught, she would suffer the same fate.

"I am prepared" she replied sincerely. After all, it would be only for a moment and then she would be with her family once again, "Shall I meet you at the tavern tomorrow evening to collect the plans"

"Don't be ridiculous. For one I wouldn't advise a young woman to be anywhere near this place so late at night and for another _he_ has spies. I cannot be caught speaking with you here"

"How about outside the young women's school in the city. It would be crowded in the afternoon?"

"No, it's too risky"

"Well you suggest a place" Damalis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll meet you by the bath house, at the entrance" he instructed.

The bathhouse lay close to the school but was out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the streets, Damalis nodded thinking it quite a safe place to meet.

"Then I wish you good luck, girl. Because we are both going to need it" the old man said and turned on his heels.

"Wait!" Damalis called, holding her hand out, "What's your name?"

The old soldier did not turn but Damalis could swear she heard him chuckle, "I think it best if we don't know each others names" he said and sank in the depths of the shadowy alleyway until the sounds of his footfalls disappeared.

Damalis felt very strange as she turned to exit the alleyway, a peculiar emptiness consumed her and not even the cold winds that beat at her oversized robe could distract her from the emotional battle that was warring within her. On one hand, she had waited so many years for this opportunity, but on another, she was planning on killing a councilman under heavy guard. The old soldier was right; it would be a miracle if she could even get through the door.

Before she realised it, Damalis was already outside her master's house and shroud in her oversized robe she took a deep breath. If she did this, if she killed Theron, she would never be able to return here. She would have to flee the city, perhaps leave Sparta all together. Could she really do it? Leave a home she had known for ten years; leave the family that had taken her in, given her faith in the Spartan race? Damalis sneaked back into the servant's quarters and slipped under the sheets, cramming the robe under her bed. She lay with her eyes wide open, repeating the conversation with the old soldier again and again in her mind and hoped that he would keep his word and meet her tomorrow. Though the more she thought of it, the more she knew that his word was all the old soldier had, just as it was all she had. She realised she should hate him; she should want to kill him just as he had killed her people. However, she could not see the killer in his scarred face, she knew his words of regret were sincere and although she would never forgive him for his part, she would leave him to suffer in silence as he had for the past ten years, just as she had, just as she always would until Theron or herself were dead.

**-oOo-**

**Vampirebaby13 - Thanks for the support vampirebaby, you one in a million ;) Happy New Year to you!**

**EmeliseR - Hey, thanks for your kind words. I sometimes find it a little hard to make OC's that aren't a little sueish, you have to get the balance just right. Happy New Year to you also!**

**A/N: Should Damalis kill the old soldier? I didn't really think it right for the character, although she will never forgive him and will always hate him for being a part in his families deaths. What do you think?**


	10. Face of the Enemy

**Chapter Nine**

**Face of the Enemy**

**-oOo-**

Damalis awoke with fresh nightmares on her mind, however this time she saw the face of Theron leering over her as she crouched over the bleeding and broken body of her father. Damalis hadn't had such a vivid dream for so long that it took a while until her hands would stop shaking.

When she entered the dining room with Adelpha, she saw Astinos and the Captain pull apart from one another as if they had been sharing some private conversation. Astinos leaned back on his chair and winked at Adelpha before flashing one of his perfect smiles at Damalis. To her annoyance she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Damalis didn't have much time to gawp at Astinos as she might like, Hesper ushered her down to the kitchens, telling her that Haidee would need her help for that evening and that she would explain it all to her.

Haidee was elbow deep in warm, soapy water as she scrubbed desperately at some pans, her elegant bun unravelling from atop her head.

Damalis grabbed a towel and began to pat down a wooden spoon she found beside the sink. She spotted a couple of servant girls from the night of the homecoming dinner, all were hurriedly cleaning the kitchens and mixing together dough for bread.

"Another dinner party?" Damalis asked, Haidee didn't even look up from the sink when she replied.

"Proteus and his daughter are coming for supper" she explained, "I imagine the Captain wants to discuss plans to have his daughter wed to Master Astinos"

"Oh" Damalis replied glumly. She felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, almost like a sudden sickness. Unwanted images of the young girls bouncy curls and perfect frame entered her mind. She didn't notice the questionable look that Haidee gave her from over her shoulder.

"Are you well Damalis? It wouldn't do to have you sick tonight, I need all the help I can get" she said, putting her wet hands on her hips.

Damalis forced a smile, "No, I'm fine" she replied and made an excuse to leave the kitchen before her misery became more evident.

She didn't know why she felt so sad at the thought of Astinos getting married. Actually that wasn't true. She really liked the man, she liked his smile and the way his eyes lit up whenever he entered a room. Of course she couldn't even entertain the idea that there was any kind of possibility a relationship could form between the two of them. Perhaps it was the generous way he treated his servants that made him so much more appealing then just his good looks, but all she could think was that the world would look a little less bright if he married and left her life to live his with another woman.

Damalis went to fetch Adelpha and both young women walked to school, Damalis' eyes roved down the path that would take her to the bath houses but she could not see far enough to see whether or not the old soldier was there waiting for her.

"What are you looking for?" Adelpha asked, eyeing Damalis suspiciously.

"Oh! I thought I saw someone I knew" Damalis flushed, hoping her young ward could not see the lie in her face, but it seemed she had other things on her mind.

"Admes said he would come and visit the day after tomorrow. He promised to take me riding"

"Is your father happy with that?" Damalis asked with a sideways glance.

Adelpha huffed, "He doesn't seem to be at all concerned with anything I do at the moment. He keeps having secret talks with Astinos and my mother, I'm sick of entering the room and seeing them pull apart so guiltily"

"Perhaps it has something to do with Mistress Circe coming to visit this evening," Damalis offered, trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"Perhaps. It would be nice to see Circe again; she wore such a beautiful dress the night of the party. Perhaps she can tell me who her dressmaker is and have one made for me" she chimed, clutching her hands together as if nothing in the world would be better.

Damalis rolled her eyes. She had never been so superficial when she had been her age, but then she was a servant and should never entertain the idea of wearing anything other then the plain, white gown she wore on everyday for the rest of her life. The thought made her depressed so she prompted Adelpha to talk more about Admes as they trudged through the crowds to the school.

As soon as the young girl had disappeared through the doors, Damalis spun on her heels and walked towards the Bath House, her stomach rolling and flipping about as she recalled the scarred and pain face of the old soldier. Quietly she slipped down the private path outlined with large trees and followed a group of women who were giggling to one another about some private joke. Damalis watched as they parted around a figure standing in the middle of the pavement and her heart gave a little leap when she recognised the tall bent frame of the old soldier. He turned and caught Damalis' eye and nodded his head towards a quiet little thicket in the trees. Damalis looked around her to make sure no one was looking before she too darted into the shaded little area that was littered with blossoms.

The old soldier stood under a thick branch, the shadows fell across his tortured face so the crevices of his old scars didn't seem as awful as they would in the light. Damalis noticed he was gripping some parchment in his hand that was partially tucked under his cloak. His eyes continuously darted all about them as if he were expecting an attack and it made Damalis very nervous.

"Do you think someone followed us?" she asked quietly, afraid that if she spoke in more then a whisper, Theron would leap out at them.

"Of course not. At least I wasn't," he snapped, "But we cannot linger" he said and thrust the paperwork towards the young woman.

Damalis held out her hand and retrieved the documents, holding them tightly to her chest as if they were as valuable as solid gold, "And this will get me in and out?" she clarified.

The old soldier nodded, "Yes, unless of course you get caught"

Damalis felt a cold shiver run down her spine, but she suppressed the fear from showing on her face and settled to glare at the old soldier.

"I should go" she muttered and turned to leave but suddenly found a wrinkled hand holding her back, she looked suspiciously back up at the old soldier, his face still obscured by the shadows.

"If you get caught…" he faltered looking rather sheepish. Damalis realised what he meant and gave an enraged huff.

"I won't give you to them if that's what you mean. I am more honourable then that"

The old soldier winced and pulled his hand back, "I am sorry" he said sincerely and Damalis knew he wasn't apologising for insulting her just now. She gritted her teeth.

A part of her wanted to tell him that he was forgiven but she couldn't allow the words to slip past her tongue. She hoped never to see the man again, his face, his old scars reminded her of the loss she had suffered and that he'd had some small part in it. Without another word she turned her back on him and stalked back out into the sunlight, feeling marginally better with the warmth on her face and made her way back toward home with the scroll tucked uncomfortably beneath her robe.

**-oOo-**

Damalis couldn't risk anyone seeing the scroll so preceded to hide it under her bed with the robe and the remaining coins. She realised she would have to return them to the Captain at some point but only until she could come up with some excuse for having had it for so long.

Haidee was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to a pie she had just picked out of the oven. She was starring lovingly down at the pastry with a sense of pride and contentment that Damalis had rarely seen on the woman's face and she wished she did it more often, it made her look radiant. Damalis made her way over to the sink to finish drying a few more platters but her mind drifted once more, but surprisingly not to her murder of Theron. She was thinking of Astinos and his meal with Circe that evening. She hoped that Hesper wasn't expecting her to be there to witness their 'business transaction'; she would hope that Adelpha needed her attention more then them.

Unwanted memories of the way Astinos had spoken with Circe the night of his homecoming flitted through her mind. She was sure that he hadn't starred so longingly into her eyes nor touched her hand quite so affectionately, but she could not prevent her imagination from conjuring up hurtful thoughts.

The afternoon could not have come quick enough. Damalis had scrubbed the floors in the kitchen till her fingertips bled. She reached Adelpha's school ridiculously early and found herself standing around at the gates waiting for her charge to finish.

As she glanced down the street she noticed a lot of men in crimson were charging down the road, pushing the crowds back and barking at the children that ran out in front of them. Damalis craned her neck over the people that had been pushed back towards her.

"What in Hades is going on?" An old man with a baldhead grumbled to a taller man with yellow teeth.

"Some politician doing his rounds, making sure he's still in touch with us ordinary folk"

The bald man snorted, "Yes, nothing says 'I am just like you' then a fancy parade with fifty armed guards"

The two men guffed and crossed their arms, looking on at the parade in disguised disgust. A young man, barely fifteen ran down the ranks with a sense of self-importance yelling out, "It's Theron! Theron is coming!"

Damalis felt suddenly cold to the pit of her stomach and her heart missed a beat before frantically beating hard against her ribs. Theron. She was about to see her enemy. She stepped slowly between the two men and over the heads of several children. A duel line of Spartan soldiers marched on by. People either cheered or jeered, though those who jeered turned tight-lipped as soon as the vicious looking soldiers got near enough to poke them with their spears.

There was a sudden pain in the palm of Damalis' hands and she was surprised to see she had clenched her fists so tightly that her fingernails and drawn blood. Quickly wiping her hands together she looked up again just as a brown robed man walked into view, waving his hands majestically to the crowds. Damalis could not stop staring at the man. He wasn't particularly tall, or very muscular, though he did have broad shoulders. His facial hair was careful trimmed into a pointy beard and slim moustache, his hair was dark and thick, slicked back with some kind of oil. Damalis instantly knew that this man was vanity incarnate, he smiled knowingly and he looked down his nose at everyone in a clear indication that although he was walking amongst the ordinary people, he was far from one of them.

Damalis frowned. Although she had seen Theron before, albeit from a great distance and only for a few seconds, she could see the monster inside the beautiful shell. His eyes were ice cold and calculating, it seemed he knew the value of everything, even a handshake and Damalis was more convinced then ever that this man and orchestrated the attack on Kalamata. Within a minute the parade had moved on and the crowds began to dissipate and Damalis returned to her post by the school gate, it wasn't long before Adelpha met her and began gushing over her plans with Admes, but Damalis had far more important matters on her mind and they all started and ended with Theron.

**-oOo-**

Vampirebaby13 - Hey, thanks again for the awesome review.

Raging Raven - Will do, Raven. Will do.

A/N: It's a little short this chapter, but the next chapter will be concentrating on the dinner party with Circe and her father.


	11. Blame & Blood

**Chapter Ten**

**Blame & Blood**

**-oOo-**

Darkness began to fall and outside a soft, warm breeze fluttered about the open door of the Captain's house. Damalis wanted to go sit in the courtyard and enjoy the fine weather and watch the sun disappear behind the cornfields, but as usual she had to work and in less then half an hour, Circe and her father would be arriving and Damalis would have to watch her and Astinos being pushed together by their fathers.

Astinos returned home not too long ago and had brought Admes with him. Adelpha had dived into her room to fetch out a robe that in her opinion did not make her look fat. It had been a further twenty minutes before they had found a pretty little robe with modest cut neckline and she threw on a couple of bangles and a golden pendant before making Damalis redo her hair.

When they both returned to the lobby, Astinos was sitting casually on one of the benches as Admes leaned against the wall nearby. Damalis did not miss the angry glare Adelpha shot at her brother, probably because he had not prewarned her that Admes would be coming to visit. Admes smiled, his eyes alight as he took in his friend's sister and gently took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

Damalis looked at the ground uncomfortably, wondering what a man's lips on her hand would feel like as she guiltily snuck a peak at Astinos. She felt the colour rise in her cheeks as she saw he was looking up at her with cheeky smile. Damalis dropped her gaze immediately and she tried to pay attention to Adelpha and Admes' conversation, but she could not ignore Astinos' presence. She hated that he affected her so much and it only made it worse because someone like her could never be with someone like Astinos, even if he wanted it too.

"Damalis?" Adelpha said, cutting Damalis from her thoughts. She looked up and saw all three looking at her.

"Sorry?" she said, blushing at the attention.

Adelpha giggled, "Admes is taking me into town, you can stay here" she said.

"Oh" Damalis said, trying to keep back to disappointment. If Adelpha was not going to be here tonight, then that meant her services would be transferred to the taking care of supper. "But your father would want you to be here for dinner" she added, not wanting to see the Captain's face when he finds out his daughter had snuck out with a man. But then another thought hit her.

_Great_, she thought sarcastically, _a whole evening of Circe making eyes at the Captain's son._

But Damalis chastised herself at her thoughts. It wasn't Circe's fault, she didn't get a say in who she got to marry, she did as she was told. Adelpha grabbed hold of Admes' hand and skipped out of the house, her giggling disappearing into the cool night air.

Damalis withheld a sigh and without looking at Astinos she gave a respectful bow of her head and went to turn on her heels to leave.

"Do you realise you blush a lot?" Astinos said. Damalis looked back at him and blinked.

"Pardon?" she asked. Astinos smiled and manoeuvred himself on the bench so his left leg was tucked underneath him and he leaned against the wall behind him. Damalis got a good look at his chest as his scarlet cape fell back over his shoulders. She gulped as his taut, bronzed skin glowed in the candlelight, she had a powerful urge to step forward and run her hand down it. Instead she clenched her fists and held them tightly behind her back.

Astinos ran a hand through his dark locks, "You blush. A lot" he repeated, "I've just noticed," he added.

Damalis starred, not quite sure how to respond. She knew she did blush and it made her shrink up inside that he had noticed. She only hoped that he didn't realise it was because of him.

"I should go and help Haidee. Master Proteus and his daughter will be here soon" she mumbled, making another quick bow as she turned to escape, but she could not miss the confusion that fluttered across the Spartans face as she turned away from him.

_He should though_; she thought bitterly, _he knows he shouldn't talk to me like that. He is my Master; I am nothing but a servant to him. I cannot feel anything for him_.

She didn't know where the sudden anger came from; perhaps it was just a defence mechanism she incorporated because she feared Astinos had become aware of how she felt about him. Or maybe she was just confused; he talked to her like he might talk to a friend, an equal. It wasn't natural, even though she didn't think herself any less important than any Spartan, she was, but for the sake of her mission she needed to act the part. For ten years she had gotten used to being ordered to do things, she was used to being treated like an inferior and now that Astinos had shown her the slightest bit of kindness, it threw her off guard and added more confusion to her already confusing life.

Haidee was still in the kitchen, Hesper was too and she jumped at the chance to berate Damalis on what she was supposed to do that evening. As if she needed telling, Damalis had worked many dinner parties and knew the process like the back of her hand. Once Hesper and left to go and welcome Proteus and Circe, Damalis and Haidee tried to organise the new servant girls, trying to drum in what platter they should take in and in what order they should go in. It wasn't long before Hesper came running into the kitchen, ushering the servant girls in. Damalis went first to help the other girls if they forgot what they were supposed to do.

The party was seated in the dinning room, there were candles down the length of the table and torches were aglow on the walls sending a soft light over the occupants of the dining table. The Captain and Proteus were at opposite ends of the table, clearly marking their superiority over the women and of Astinos. Enora was sitting on her husbands left and Astinos was sitting in the middle of the table, opposite Circe.

Damalis could not see the young woman as her back was turned to her, but she did noticed Astinos smiling at her from across the table. Something dropped to the pit of her stomach as she made her way around the table and gently placed a platter of what looked like seafood in front of Enora. She quickly took a step backwards to allow the servant girl behind her to step forward and place a platter in between Astinos and Circe, giving Damalis another good look at the future wife of the Captains son.

A twinge of jealously struck Damalis as she was reminded at just how pretty the young woman was. Her thick luscious hair rolled down her back in elegant curls, her lips were full and rosy and her eyes wide and intelligent. The dress she wore was a deep brown that matched her hair colour and the neckline plunged bravely down towards her navel and a thick golden pendant rested on her chest suggestively. It was evident that she wanted Astinos to notice that she was a woman in her prime.

As the last platter was put down she bowed alongside the rest of the servant girls and excused themselves, leaving the room in a line and completely unaware that Astinos watched Damalis' back as she left the room.

The next hour went by painfully slowly. Damalis tried to keep busy by washing the utensils and listening to Haidee as she moaned about her lover and how he no longer brought her flowers or told her that he loved her. Damalis tried to sound sympathetic but she really didn't feel like she had the capacity to deal with all of her own problems as well as Haidee's.

Soon the time came when the table needed to be cleared, Damalis again took the group of servant girls back out to the dinning room and as soon as they cleared the lobby they could already hear the soft laugher, apparently the ice was broken and the wine was flowing. The candles on the tabletop were burned halfway and wax was pooling at the base and the fragrant wine was circulating in the air.

Damalis leaned over Proteus' shoulder to take the platter in front of him, she didn't want to get too close to Astinos so allowed the other girls to fetch the platters in front of him. Despite her resolve, Damalis' eyes flicked upwards towards him and in that second she saw him leaning over the table with a goblet of wine in his hand talking animatly with Circe, he flashed her his beautiful smile and Damalis again felt a deep emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Gripping the platter until her knuckles turned white, Damalis turned on her heels and walked back to the kitchen.

As the hours rolled past, Damalis stayed put in the kitchen until she was done cleaning and decided to take a break. She fished out a goblet and poured herself some water and grabbed a slice of cheese and perched herself on the stairs that led back into the main house.

As she sat nibbling on the cheese she heard a feminine giggle come from outside, tentively she got to her feet and walked over to the window that over looked the courtyard. The miniscule light of the moon allowed Damalis to see Adelpha and Admes standing at the threshold of the front door, her hand dangerously close to Admes' lips as he said goodbye. With a wink he gently dropped her hand and disappeared back into the streets as Adelpha giggled, waved and turned into the house with a skip in her step.

Damalis sighed and returned her attention back to the cheese in her hand. For some reason she wondered what her life would have been like if her home had not be attacked. Would she be married? Would her brother have become a good man? And would her parents have been proud of her? It broke her heart as she thought of all the questions she would never have answers too. She only hoped that she knew that they were always on her mind and that she would not stop until they were avenged.

Voices grabbed her attention and she leaned over the windowsill to see Proteus and Circe leaving the house arm in arm, triumphant expressions on their perfect faces. It seemed the evening had been a success and Circe's future as the Captain's daughter-in-law was now a step closer to reality. Still, courting was a long process and she was sure that the Captain would want to be entirely convinced that this was the best match before he made anything official. Still, it was only time before the announcements were made and Damalis would have to cater for the big ceremony.

With a sigh, Damalis finished her cheese and goblet of water, Adelpha was probably waiting for her to tell her all about her evening with Admes, but by the time she reached the lobby she was alarmed to hear loud voices shouting at one another with disturbing ferocity. Hurriedly she ran into the lobby and found a number of servants were huddled around the door of the dinning room trying to get a good view of the argument that was obviously taking place.

"How dare you miss such an important engagement? I wanted you here tonight and instead you traipse about the city with some soldier like a common whore!" I recognised the Captain's voice as I ushered the servant girls away and made my way through the doorway.

The Captain was on his feet, his fists on the table as he shouted red-faced at his daughter from across the room. Adelpha was equally scarlet in the face, her hands were in fists and her hair had begun to fall out of its elegant topknot. Enora was standing quietly at her husband's side and Astinos was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"He's not just some soldier, father! Admes is a good man and a brave Spartan!"

"I don't give a damn! How do you think it makes this family look? Such behaviour is not expected from the daughter of a Captain!" he roared, his voice magnified by the large room.

Adelpha dare not argue back. Although the Captain loved his daughter more then most in Sparta, he would still punish her severely if she pushed him too far. She hung her head in which Damalis hoped for her sake, looked like shame to the Captain.

The older man gritted his teeth "I cannot even bare to look at you right now! Go to your bedchamber, I do not wish to see you for the remainder of the evening!" he demanded, crashing his fist on the table to make the cutlery clatter.

Adelpha's eyes welled up as she glared at her father, but instead of arguing back she spun on her heels and fled, almost knocking into Damalis as she ran past. The Captain's eyes followed his daughter's flight and suddenly became aware that he had an audience.

"Shouldn't you all be working?!" he roared. Some of the newer girls jumped at his harsh words and in a flash disappeared back into the kitchens, but Damalis was not quick enough Foolishly she looked up and caught the eye of the Captain and knew instantly she would be sharing the blame in his daughters defiance.

"You!" he barked, making Damalis jump and her blood run cold under his furious gaze. Enora tried to whisper calm words into her husband's ear but he seemed deaf to them. Astinos had lifted his head to see who his father was now yelling at and a flicker of sympathy crossed his features, doing nothing to calm the panic in Damalis' rigid body, "You are here to watch and take care of my daughter and I find you've let her go gallivanting around town with a stranger!"

"I am sorry, Master" she replied so quietly she was not sure if she had even been heard.

She dropped her head in embarrassment; she knew everybody was starring at her. Hesper, Linus and another man servant Damalis knew as Gyles stood by the door starring at her, relief that it wasn't themselves receiving the brunt of the Captain's rage was evident on all of their faces.

"I will not allow my authority to be flaunted by my own daughter and you have grown slack in your duties, Damalis! Don't forget it was I who agreed to take you into our home, we feed and clothe you and I expect you to do as you are told!"

"Father" Astinos said quietly, "She told Adelpha you wanted her here for dinner, but she didn't listen. It's not Damalis' fault"

A wave of appreciation for the son of the Captain fell over her, but she knew that if she looked up the Captain would see too evidently the appreciation in her face and would rage further. She could not risk being thrown out of the house, she needed to remain in this house as a servant, she needed to be here, at least until Theron was dead by her hand.

"I don't care, Astinos!" Captain Artemis shouted, "No, she needs to be punished to make her remember her place. Hesper!" he yelled, making the older woman almost jump out of her skin.

"Master?" she asked timidly.

"See to it" he replied, shrugging his wives hold off his arm as he stormed around the table, "I am going to bed"

Damalis hunched up into herself as the Captain stormed past without another look at her and disappeared into the lobby. Damalis saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked up to see Hesper's angry face looking at her and taking her arm in her hand, she began pulling the young woman towards the back of the house where no one would be able to hear her scream.

Tears of anticipation rolled down her face. Damalis had never before been punished by order of the Captain. Hesper had seen to a good thrashing when she had just started working as a servant. Whether it was because of the mistakes she made or because of the instant dislike that Hesper had of her, Damalis didn't know, but she had not felt the whip of a rod for many seasons.

"Foolish girl" Hesper hissed, "Now he will be in a foul mood for the rest of the week. He will likely put his plans to marry Astinos to Circe off because of this"

Damalis kept her head down as she was pushed through the back door into the small sandy back garden which held nothing but a few chickens and firewood. There was also a great pole that was erected in the corner of the garden. Damalis was never fully aware of its purpose, other then to lean on when the rod was lashed down.

The moon was still in the sky though clouds had formed and were beginning to obstruct the light the silvery orb gave off. A chill set in, but Damalis was not sure if it was a breeze in the air, or fear that made her so cold.

Linus the Head Servant made his way out with the thin, vicious looking rods in his hand. He passed them over to Hesper without a word but flashed Damalis an unappreciative glare, he obviously too felt that Damalis had caused him problems with the Master and he disappeared back into the house.

"Turn around" Hesper ordered, twisting the rods in her hand. Damalis gulped and turned to face the wooden pole, wrapping her arms around it as though it were an old friend and clneched her teeth to avoid biting on her tongue, "I don't need to tie you to it, do I?" Hesper asked.

Damalis recalled memories of her first few times out here and how she had fought so hard that Gyles had had to fetch ropes from the barn and tie her to the pole to prevent her from trying to avoid the lashes.

"Just do it" she replied through her gritted teeth. She gasped when she felt Hesper lean forward and tug down the back of her robe, tearing at the fabric until the skin on her back was exposed. She felt the cold air kissing at her flesh, raising the skin into tiny bumps.

Suddenly there was a great commotions by the door, Damalis looked over her shoulder in time to see Adelpha come to a stop at the threshold of the building, tears staining her cheeks and horror in her eyes as she saw what Hesper was about to do.

"No! Don't hurt her!" she cried out, but before she could take another step, Penthea appeared and grabbed the girl around her chest, holding her against her and trying to calm her down. Damalis turned back to the post, resting her forehead on the wood and wished that Adelpha had just remained in her room; she did not want the young girl to witness this.

"I order you not to hurt her!" Adelpha screamed over at Hesper.

"It is the Master's order" she replied and the sound of the rod whistled through the air and an almightily crack could be heard. Damalis whimpered, trying to fight back a scream as an agonising pain reverberated down her back. The whoosh of the rod came again and so did the stinging pain, Damalis felt something warm and metallic in her mouth as she realised she had accidently bitten her lip. Another lash and another came until each lash seemingly blended into the next and a steady warm liquid flowed down her spine and pooled into remains of her robe.

Finally the beating stopped and Damalis opened her eyes to find herself on the ground, hugging the pole and leaning over it, her shoulder pressed onto the wooden surface. She felt the blood, hot and sticky on her back and realised the hold on her palms to show fresh blood from where her nails and stuck into her flesh. She felt an overwhelming urge to vomit.

Hesper left without a word and with a cry, Adelpha ripped out of the hold Penthea had on her and rushed forward to cradle Damalis in her lap. Penthea followed and both took an arm each as they gently lifted her off the ground, Damalis released a pained groan as she hunched over and allowed them both to lead her back into the house. She could hear the pitter-patter as the blood from her wounds spilt down onto the marble floors.

"It will be okay Damalis. Take her to my chamber" Adelpha said as they moved her through the dinning room and back to the lobby. Damalis looked up to see the candles had all been extinguished, the only light came from the waning moon that filtered in from the windows. She saw a shadow move from the direction of Astino's bedchamber and another pair of hands grabbed at her from the front, hoisting her a little more comfortably.

"Go get some water and some cloth" a manly voice said from her right. It was Astinos.

Too pained to react to the Spartan holding her with such familiarity she allowed the siblings to carry her all the way to Adelpha's room where she was carefully laid on her front on the soft linen sheets. She allowed her left cheek to sink into the cool silk of the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Damalis" someone whispered into her ear, "Don't fall asleep, wake up"

"By the Gods. How many times did she hit her?" Astinos asked from the haze of Damalis' thoughts.

"I lost count after fifty. She is a horrid, horrid woman that Hesper, she's always shown a dislike for Damalis ever since she came here"

"Hades. There's so much blood," breathed Astinos.

"Oh, it's all my fault! If I had just stayed at home. I didn't think-"

"That was evident" Astinos cut in, coldness to his tone, which surprised Damalis, "You must have known father wanted you there for dinner. I should have sent Admes away, I didn't realise he would keep you for the whole night. I will have words with him tomorrow"

"It wasn't Admes' fault!" Adelpha cried, "We just lost track of time. Besides, I didn't think it would matter if I weren't there. It was supposed to be an opportunity for you to get to know Circe better and for father and Proteus to come to some sort of agreement"

Damalis tried to move to tell the two to stop arguing but the pain in her back was too intense that she simply sank back into the warmth of the bedding. She wished she too could have the luxury to sleep in such a bed, no wonder it was a task to try to get Adelpha up in the morning.

"It might not have been so bad if there wasn't the risk that Proteus saw you walking back with Admes in the dark. You must be more careful of what you do; you are the daughter to the Captain of the Spartan Army. He has a reputation to uphold"

"Well I wish I wasn't. I hate him for what he did" Adelpha huffed.

"Don't say such things. He is a honourable man, though sometimes he lets his anger get the better of him"

"Are you saying Damalis deserved to be beaten the way she did by his order?" Adelpha asked in disbelief.

Astinos growled "Of course not, but he couldn't very well take the rod to you. There would be questions, he wanted to hurt you and he knows how close you are to Damalis. She was just unlucky"

There was a noise at the door as Penthea returned with a bucket of warm water and some towels. The bed sank on Damalis' left side as the older woman took a seat and she listened as a towel was pushed into the warm water several times.

"Perhaps you should leave, Master Astinos. This is no thing for a man to see"

Damalis felt the overpowering urge to call out and ask for him to stay with her, but she knew just how inappropriate that would be. She suddenly realised that he was seeing her lying on her stomach with her robe torn and her back exposed. Hardly an appropriate position to be in for any woman, especially a servant girl under the eyes of her Master.

"No, I want to stay and make sure she's alright" he replied and a suddenly warmth rushed to the centre of Damalis' belly. He cared? He really wanted her to be okay?

"Master, please. She would be horrified at the thought of you seeing her like this" Penthea begged.

There was a silence that was followed by a ruffling off cloth as Astinos got to his feet. "All right, but if anything happens you come for me, even if I am asleep" he said.

"Of course" Penthea replied. Damalis felt the wet cloth fall gently onto her back and the warmth of the water soaked into her skin, stinging her open wounds. Damalis hissed and groaned in pain, taking fistfuls of linen into her hands.

There was the sound of footfalls as Astinos left the room and Damalis was left with Penthea and Adelpha as they gently attended to her wounds. Damalis wasn't sure how long it took to get her clean up, but she was always aware that Adelpha was talking to her, even though she could not make out the words as fatigue wore her down. Eventually her wounds were cleaned and bandaged and Penthea held her upright as they led her back to the servant's quarters. Damalis was disappointed to be removed from the soft and warm silk bedding and put into her own scratchy and uncomfortable bed, but her eyes still closed as she found herself sinking into an unpleasant sleep.

**-oOo-**

**Raging Raven - Thanks Raven, glad you're still following my work!**

**A/N: I was hoping this chapter would get across Damalis' confliction at her position as a servant in a Spartan world mixed with her feelings of Astinos. I wanted him to interact with her a bit more without it seeming cheesy. Hope it does!**


	12. Wounded

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wounded**

**-oOo-**

Damalis was dreadfully tired when she rose from bed, she didn't feel much better when she saw Hesper looking down her nose at her with an angry expression etched into her features. Damalis ignored her as she rolled out of bed, ignoring the terrible painful pull her wounds made as they stretched with her movements.

The night had been very uncomfortable, when she finally drifted to sleep she would only awaken when she moved or shifted to lie on her back. She hadn't realised how very awkward and impossible it was to sleep on your front.

Penthea gave Damalis a sympathetic smile whereas all the other servants avoided her gaze all together, except for Haidee who gave her a brief smile but then lost it when she saw Hesper look back over her shoulder at them all.

Adelpha was already out of bed when she awoke and Damalis noticed that her bedding had been changed. Depressed, she recalled that she had probably bled all over the bed last night. The young woman was at her wardrobe and was holding a modest white robe up in the air as she inspected it. It seemed she was trying to go for the virginal image today, perhaps to win her father over.

"Miss Adelpha?" Damalis croaked. The young girl spun around with a gasp and dropping the dress on the bed she ran to Damalis and wrapped her arms around her. The servant could not contain the grunt of pain from escaping her lips as Adelpha's hands came into contact with her bandaged wounds.

"Oh Hades!" Adelpha exclaimed as she pulled away, her hands to her lips, "I am so sorry Damalis. How are you feeling? You look just awful," she said with genuine sadness in her eyes. It was clear she still felt responsible for last nights thrashing. Damalis put a reassuring hand on her wards shoulder and forced a smile.

"I am fine. Thank you for taking care of me last night. We'd better get your hair sorted before you go to breakfast" she said, trying to avoid the impending conversation.

"Oh Damalis!" Adelpha wailed, "It was all my fault, can you forgive me?" she asked.

The look on her face was so pathetic that any chagrin that she felt for the young girl simply vanished. If she had even thought it possible that Damalis would be punished for her sneaking out then she wouldn't have done it. Damalis reached out and pulled a stray piece of hair out of her face and forced a smile.

"I don't blame you. Hesper has been looking for a reason to do that for years. You father provided her with a good excuse" she said as she slowly spun Adelpha on the spot and sat her down before her vanity desk. It was only then that Damalis got a good look at her face and almost recoiled in shock. Her eyes were dark and sunken, dark rings stood out dramatically and her skin was blotchy and pale, she looked exactly how she felt.

"My father is a monster. I wish I was never born a Captain's daughter" Adelpha pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child about to have a tantrum.

"You don't mean that. Your father being Captain will open doors for you that you would never have if he were someone lower. You're life has been very privileged"

"Only if I continue to do as he tells me to do. I know he won't allow me to marry Admes, he will want me to marry someone of equal importance to my stature"

"Perhaps Admes will soon be a man of equal importance" Damalis suggested, though she doubted the words just as Adelpha did.

"It would take him at least several years to reach a good position and by then father would have married me off to someone else"

Damalis flashed her a sympathetic glance, knowing full well that was the Captain intended to you when he was ready, but it seemed he was concentrating right now on the wedding of his son to Circe and so Adelpha would have to wait. Perhaps last night indiscretion would see that the plans were put on hold long enough for Admes to prove his worth.

Both young women were not looking forward to breakfast; they both seemingly took a deep breath as they stepped over the threshold. Damalis had managed to fish out another robe from the wardrobe in the servant's quarters; she only imaged that Penthea had disposed of her old, bloodied one.

Damalis felt cold as she entered the dining room and recognised the Captain sitting at the table, leaning over his breakfast with another scroll laid out to the side. They entered the room so quietly there footfalls were barely a whisper, Adelpha took her seat and eyed her father as he read through the scroll as if waiting from him to strike. As soon as Damalis placed the plate of food in front of her ward she made her way down to the kitchen, wincing as each step stretched the wounds on her back and threatened to reopen them.

As soon as she entered the kitchen the three servant girls that had been in deep conversation suddenly shut their mouths as they saw her. Damalis felt a hot flush of rage as she realised she had been the topic of their discussion.

"Get back to work, you hussies!" Haidee snapped, the girls jumped and bumped into one another as they went back to their tasks. Damalis looked over at the pantry where Haidee was stood with loaves of bread in her hand. She gave Damalis a little smile before turning and walking back into the pantry.

The servant huffed and went about doing the dishes before taking Adelpha to school, she would take the map of the council buildings with her and learn them instead of her training. But with her wounds, she might have to leave infiltrating the Halls until she could move without causing too much pain to her back. Damalis uttered a growl that was very unlike her. She had finally come so close to avenging her family and now she would have to wait a little longer because the Captain wanted to punish his daughter.

_Not for much longer_, she thought spitefully, _as soon as it is done I will turn my back on this place. I will no longer be a servant, I will be free_.

Damalis blinked at her thoughts, unsure of where the venom was coming from. She didn't want to leave Adelpha, nor Astinos, but she did not want to be a servant, she had never wanted to be a servant.

She could not recall what part of society she belonged to back in Kalamata. She knew that they lived in a nice home and she owned many toys, but she was not sure what her father did for a living. As a child, grown-up matters were not for her to know about. She was more interested in toys and playing with her younger brother. She wished she had paid more attention to her family's roots, she didn't even know if she had any other family left, if she had grandparents or aunties and uncles. Even a distant cousin would soothe her loneliness to a degree, but she would never know, she only had herself and it was all she would ever have.

Once she had recovered the map and thrust it inside her robes, she returned to the dining room, Damalis saw that Adelpha was not there, frowning she looked to the Captain who was still reading his scroll and seemingly had not noticed Damalis enter the room. However there was movement out in the courtyard through the open door and Adelpha was there, pacing in the courtyard.

With a final look at the Captain, Damalis walked out of the house and joined her ward whose face was bright red with anger, "He just completely ignored me!" she hissed, "It was like I wasn't there"

"Give him a day or two to recover from his foul mood. He is a man after all and as a Spartan he is even more stubborn" Damalis replied, leading the young woman out into the streets.

Once Adelpha ran into school, Damalis made her way to the barracks but this time left the stick she used as a sword under the dirt and grabbing the map from her robes she laid it out on the floor, using a couple of rocks she found to keep the scroll from curling. She gasped as she saw just how complex and exact the map was, each room was detailed with the name and purpose scrawled into each box. Sewers and underground heating tunnels were all labelled and there were bizarre little red dots in particular places over the map that had no clear indication of what they were.

Theron's chambers appeared to be near the rear of the building, meaning that Damalis would have to find her way through several chambers and even more hallways, which would be impossible to do without getting caught or lost. Damalis took a deep breath and rocks back on the balls of feet until her bottom hit the floor. She listened to the clang of swords and the grunting of the soldiers behind the wall as she tried to look at every angle of the map.

She thought at first that perhaps she could stroll right through the front door, never mind the trouble of sneaking about. She could pretend to be on an errand for the Captain, perhaps a message needed to be delivered from him to his son, but the more she thought about it the more dangerous it seemed. If anyone saw her entering the councilman's chambers, or if they saw her fleeing the scene there was the possibility that the Captain might be suspected of ordering Damalis to murder Theron. She knew too well that the Captain hated Theron and spoke nothing but bad things of the man, if there was the chance someone had heard his rant, he would be in great danger. Damalis couldn't do that to him, nor his family, no matter what he ordered Hesper to do to her.

With a big sign, Damalis rubbed her eyes, hoping that it might help her see something clearer on the map. But either way, every option that she could see meant some kind of risk; she would have to be quick, low and silent and she would need a lot of luck to be able to go undetected. After all she was only a servant, not a soldier and no matter how long she trained alongside the Spartans, no matter what techniques she picked up from them, she would never know enough to take on even one Spartan soldier if she were caught.

Damalis spent as long as she could risk roving her eyes over the map until she found the least dangerous path to take. The sewer. No Spartan would be patrolling the underground tunnels and she could make it most of the way under the building until she would be force to take a path to the higher levels where Theron's quarters were.

The sun was dangerously close to the centre of the sky when she finally headed back to the house. Luckily everyone was too busy with housework to be bothered to notice her late arrival and she settled back into the fray of things with ease, however the wounds on her back were still bothering her whenever she bent or moved too much. Haidee noticed the grim expression on her face and made of point of giving all the arduous tasks to the other servant girls to do. Damalis appreciated the sentiment and allowed Penthea to change her bandages for her after she had provided the Captain and his wife lunch.

Damalis carefully walked back into town to pick up Adelpha, aware that sooner or later she would have to make this same journey to break into the councilman's halls. Though it would be dark and cold and she would be going with intent to murder an evil man. Without realising it she was outside the school already and Adelpha was bouncing towards her with a pleased smile on her face.

"I beat that girl again in wrestling" she beamed, "But I think she's understood what I was doing. Do you have any others moves I could use?" she asked.

"I'll let you know" Damalis said, not wanting to say aloud that physically she couldn't show Adelpha anything, not until her back healed enough.

The atmosphere back at the house was so tense it was almost possible to see it thick in the air. The Captain once again refused to notice Adelpha's presence in the house. Enora tried to mend the damage between them by trying to force the two to have a conversation, however she eventually gave up when the Captain walked out of the room, muttering about pride and trust.

Adelpha looked appreciatively at her mother before Enora swooped her up in a big embrace and shot Damalis a sympathetic smile over the young girls shoulder at her. Damalis understood that the woman had tried to convince her husband to let Damalis go unpunished, but it was the man of the house that had the final word and if she had persisted, things would have ended much worse for everyone.

The evening wore on with Damalis and Adelpha remaining in the young woman's room, sorting through all her dresses and robes in the hope of finding something that she could wear for the next day that contradicted her fathers 'whore' comment. Adelpha was surprised at how many dresses she forgot she owned and Damalis was relieved that she would not be having to bother Hesper for anymore coins for a while.

After about an hour there was a bundle of old robes at the end of the bed that Adelpha had decided were no longer fashionable. Damalis would take them to the poor the next day. Adelpha's wardrobe was still heaving with clothes, but it looked a little tidier with them all neatly lined up against one another.

Damalis had enjoyed spending such a girly time with her ward, looking through dresses, even though they were not her own, had been quite relaxing and … dare she say it … fun. But she had to get back to work and excused herself to go serve dinner for the family. She had just exited her wards room and was making her way to the kitchens when she turned the corner and almost barrelled into Astinos. She jumped as she came to a halt and looked into his face before dropping her gaze to the ground out of habit.

They both stood awkwardly in silence for a second or two, standing a good five feet from one another. Damalis clenched her hands uncomfortably. "Master" she said quietly.

"Damalis" Astinos replied, missing the smile he shot at her, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Damalis looked up and saw the concern flicker across his face. She felt a warm tingle in her belly, "Fine, Master" she mumbled, "I-I wanted to thank you for what you did last night" she added, feeling the heat rise in her face.

"My pleasure" he replied, his face with all seriousness in it. It was strange to see all the laugher leave his eyes in an instant. He had wanted Damalis to know that what she had suffered had not been a joke and he had not agreed with his father's punishment.

"Thank you" she repeated and lowering her head she walked around the young man and made her way to the kitchen, painfully aware that Astinos was watching her as she disappeared.

**-oOo-**

**Raging Raven - It was a bit of a darker chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**A/N: Keep reviewing people!**


	13. Reflection

**Chapter Twelve**

**Reflection**

**-oOo-**

The sun was especially hot the next day, painfully bright beams of light pierced the darkness of the Captain's house and burned Damalis' skin if she stood but a few seconds in its way.

Damalis' wounds were slowly healing, she had had to have the bandages changed again, but this time the material came away from her back without reopening the wounds and several of the lesser cuts were fading away to pink scars. Damalis wished she had said more to Astinos when she had bumped into him the night before, but she did not want to gush her appreciation over him lest he suspect her misplaced admiration. If he should ever find out of her affection for him, she would prefer to sink into a deep hole and remain there until the whole world forgot about her. Of course she knew Astinos a gentleman, who would never think to torment her with the knowledge he held, but it would humiliate her every time he looked her way.

That morning, Adelpha had made some progress with her father. He had offered her his greetings over breakfast to which Adelpha almost dropped her spoon in reply, but with a quick sigh of relief she gave her reply and silently began eating her breakfast, obviously not wishing to push her luck by beginning a conversation that might anger her father and reverse the last few days.

It was harder to tell if Damalis had been forgiven, for the Captain hardly ever spoke to her in the first place except if he wanted something. Occasionally if he were in a good mood he might wish her well or tell her a joke, but it had been months since he had done either and Damalis believed that boredom was a contributing fact to his increasingly foul moods.

Sparta was now such a powerful nation, it had little to fear from anyone and those of great power such as the Captain, the only thing to fear was to be put out of the King's favour. Astinos was growing impatient also, as were all the Spartan warriors who had been trained to fight but had yet to face an enemy they could fight with sword and spear. It was the enemy within the council that was slowly rotting away at the core of Sparta and only King Leonidas had the power to contain the infection.

As for the matter of Circe and the suspected engagement to Astinos, no one had heard from either her or her father and the Captain was making no efforts to reengaged them in any prospects, it seemed that marriage for the Captain's son was currently on hold and Damalis could not help but feel a little relief and hope, even though it was unfounded.

Once Damalis had left Adelpha to attend her classes, Damalis once again found herself hiding behind the barrack walls studying the map intently, trying to determine whether the sewers really were the best option she had to entering the Councilmen's Halls. But no matter how long her eyes roved she could not see another, less dangerous way into the building. She began to think that perhaps she was behind the barracks once more, checking her facts because she was indeed looking for a way out of her promise to her family. The fear and risk was so much more real to her now that she had a map and therefore a means to fulfil her dangerous plan.

Slowly, Damalis closed her eyes, forcing herself to picture that night in her head. It didn't take her long, already she could smell the stench of burning flesh, of the homes and animals around her home burning and smoking around her. She pictured her mothers face as she reached out for her, the terror etched in her face as she clenched her hands. Then in one instant they were gone, ceased to be in a plume of rubble, smoke and flame. Damalis felt the tears forming behind her eyes, but she forced herself to remember more, to remind herself that this needed to be done, fear was only a feeling whereas revenge needed to be done. She needed to seek justice, not just for herself, or her family but also for all those who had died in Kalamata.

"_We'll be fine!"_ A voiced echoed in her mind, _"By the Gods!"_

Damalis heard the crack of the wood, the sound as the flames roared above them, she even felt the sharp strike across her back as she was catapulted from her fathers arms.

_It is all for you_, she thought, _I must do this, Theron _must_ die!_

With her sleeve, Damalis wiped clean the tears that had boiled over her eyelids and sniffed as she rolled the map up and tucked in down the neckline, composing herself as she headed back into the streets to continue her pathetic existence as a servant.

**-oOo-**

The heat caused a great lethargy to cross over the household. Hesper had even taken to sitting in a chair and fanning herself with her hand at the midday sun. Damalis had spent most of the afternoon away from the prickly servant, whose attitude became even worse as the heat frustrated her.

Haidee, however, was in a particularly good mood as she was hoping to escape early that evening to meet with her lover that evening after a whole fortnight of forced loneliness as Hesper tightened her grip on her workforce. Damalis had worked doubly hard in the kitchens to help Haidee's chances of sneaking out and felt good at having made someone a little happier, but as she thought about it, she needed the kitchen empty later as she would indeed need a weapon to use against Theron and as she had no money, she could not purchase one for herself.

After Damalis had returned with Adelpha she began setting the table for supper when Astinos entered the house looking relieved to be home. Damalis saw him paused on the threshold of the building through the doorway of the dinning room, he took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead before looking up at someone obscured by the walls of the room and letting another one of his beautiful smiles light his face. Enora came into view and took her son into her arms. Damalis knew that Astinos hated his position, she knew he wanted to do more for his nation, but with no enemy outside of Sparta's walls that dare challenge them openly, he felt redundant, he felt like all his skills were useless and in turn that made him feel useless. Without another glance, Damalis turned away from the warming scene and returned to her duties in the kitchen.

**-oOo-**

Haidee was pinning her hair up as Damalis walked through the door and she had an odd look of contentment on her face. She smiled knowingly at Damalis as she straightened her dress and took a big sigh, "Do you think he will still find me young and pleasing to look at?" she asked honestly. Damalis warmed to this almost conscientious side of Haidee who so often reminded Damalis that she did not care what others thought of her.

"I would not put you a day past eighteen" Damalis replied with a reassuring smile and felt another wave of pride as Haidee breathed a sigh of relief and smiled nervously.

"It is our eighth year of courting" she smiled, "I only wish the Master would see fit to let me wed him"

"It's been a year since you last asked," Damalis offered, "Perhaps you should ask again"

A thoughtful look crossed her face, "Perhaps…" she mused, "But perhaps I should wait until Astinos is wed, or maybe even Adelpha too. The Captain will only let me go when he no longer needs me and with fewer mouths to feed, it may be a better opportunity" she finished.

Damalis nodded, thinking it perfectly logical, but that meant that for Haidee to be free Astinos would have to be married and Damalis wanted that least of all.

"Maybe you should go" Damalis said, "Hesper has already checked the kitchens, she won't realise you're gone" she added.

Haidee nodded and to Damalis' surprise, the other woman leaned over and gave her a quick squeeze, "Thank you" she muttered and in a swirl she disappeared, leaving behind the faint smell of freshly baked bread.

With a sigh, Damalis began perusing the kitchen, tucking away any cloths and brushing any crumbs off the wooden counters. She made her way slowly towards the knife draw, allowing her fingers to cross over the sharp blades. Haidee had gathered quite a collection but her fingers settled on a long, sharp but narrow blade that she could conceal well within her stolen robe. She realised she would have to tie it to her thigh into order to climb about in the sewers without harming herself by accident, but she knew she could find a piece of string in the barn that would be adequate.

It was already growing dark outside, but the soft glow from the torches inside the house cast more then enough light for Damalis to find her way across the courtyard and into the barn. She was careful not to be seen, as a Servant to the Daughter of the House, she had no business to be out in the barn unless she had been ordered to. However, the elder servants had now retired to bed whilst the newer additions were finishing their cleaning and congregating in rooms about the house to gossip.

The barn was darker still and Damalis had to reach out with her hands and ran them alongside the wall as she felt her way to where the hay and straw was stored, there was always a collection of strings and ropes in the room that Otis and the Head Stable Boy, Panos kept in case of need.

One of the Captain's horses nickered, causing Damalis to gasp with fright but she simply closed her eyes and scolded herself for being so jumpy before continuing on through the simple doorway where the smell of dust and hay filled her nostrils, tempting her to sneeze.

Wishing she had brought a candle or something of the sort to aid her search, Damalis leaned over and began rustling through the corners of the room trying to find the bundle of string hidden in the hay.

"What're looking for?" A voice said behind her, making her leap out of her skin and almost stumble over her feet as she spun about. With a sigh of relief she found it was only Otis, leaning casually against the doorframe, his liltle figure siluetted against the light from the house.

"Otis, you gave me a fright! Please don't sneak up on me" she said, finding herself still unable to breath properly.

"I thought we had an intruder, you're lucky I didn't skewer you first with a pitchfork _before_ asking questions" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, can you just help me find some string" she replied, trying to put the image of pitchfork prongs enbedded in her chest out of her mind.

With a huff, Otis pushed himself away from the doorframe and rustled into the room, pushing aside a great stack of hay to a box that housed many different lengths and thickness of strings.

"What do you need it for?" he asked casually as she rifled through the box.

Damalis felt affronted, "Do you need to know what it's for?" she asked through pursed lips.

Otis looked at her sourly, "So I can give you the right one. You don't want a thin piece of string if you're looking for it to hold something big and heavy" he answered bluntly.

Damalis felt herself flush again and was glad it was too dark for Otis to see, "Oh, sorry" she muttered, "Erm, it's for one of the shelves in the pantry, it's come a bit loose and I need to tie it back together" she rushed, thanking her quick thinking.

Otis starred a moment longer at her but did not question her further, after rifling through the strings for a few seconds he pulled on out and tossed it over to Damalis who caught it mid-air. She felt the string in her fingers, long, thin and perfect to hold the knife against her leg securely. She gave Otis a shy smile.

"Thank you" she replied and stepped over a bundle of hay to make her way over to the door.

"Don't get into any trouble now" Otis said riley, but Damalis ignored his comment and left to go back to the kitchen. She was unaware whether or not the young boy was watching to make sure he saw her go back towards the kitchen and wanted to leave him in no doubt that that was what she was doing. Repairing a broken shelf.

It was now too late to do anything. Damalis had hoped she could sneak out to do a little reconnaissance on the Councilmen's Halls but with Otis acting suspicious she decided to do it for another day, besides, the wounds on her back were itching to the point of distraction and she needed to have focus if she was going to avoid being seen by any of the Spartan soldiers guarding the Councilmen.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - I got your review a couple of seconds after I put the chapter up, so perhaps it needs a couple of minutes to process. **

**katzey - Glad you finally got it! Wouldn't be any point if no one could read my fic!**

**mistakenidentity02 - Well I'm not going to give too much away! Althoughwise there won't be any point in continuing, but thanks for your kind words. Hope you keep reading.**

**katzey - Ah? I haven't quite finished, it's just taken me a bit longer to get this one up.**

**katzey - Thanks for the enthusiasm for continuing this fic, it really helps me keep going. I never like to leave a fic unfinished. **

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer to get up, but I've had several papers to hand in and although I'd much rather be doing this, I needed to concentrate on them. Please don't take a great pause in updates as my intention to discard this fic. Thanks for reading folks.**


	14. Intervention

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Intervention**

**-oOo-**

A wave of thunderstorms growled overhead and rain pounded down into the dirt. It was mid-afternoon and Damalis was supposed to be cleaning Adelpha's bedchamber, but found herself peering out of the window, listening and watching as the rain fall giving off an intoxicating fresh aroma.

It didn't rain very often in Sparta, so Damalis always took the time to enjoy the experience when it came. It reminded her of one occasion back in Kalamata when she ran about the streets with her brother with the other children, slipping about in the mud and returning to their angry parents caked in muck. Damalis smiled at the memory, but then the sharp reality that her family were no longer with her and as were all the children she had played with were all gone.

"What are you remembering that makes you look so sad?" A voice said, cutting through the tranquillity of the raindrops. Damalis gasped and turned on the spot to see Astinos leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a very guarded expression alongside his casual grey robe that hung off one shoulder, showing his amazingly bronzed skin and toned limbs. It looked as though he had been watching Damalis for a while.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, bringing one of those amused and charming smiled to Astinos' face and Damalis felt her own face burn with embarrassment, "Sorry Master, I-I was just-" she stammered uncontrollably, but Astinos had pushed himself away from the doorway and walked a few steps into the room with his arms still across his chest.

"You don't have to be so submissive around me," he said kindly, "I am not my father," he added.

"But you are my master" she said, and then added quietly to herself, "That cannot be changed"

"I came to find you for another matter, Damalis" Astinos said, with a hint of seriousness in his voice that grabbed Damalis' attention, "I think it is Admes intention to make a proposal for Adelpha's hand, and we both know how my father would react to that news, so I am asking your help to keep my sister…reined in" he added as if the words were painful to speak.

"'Reined in' Master?" Damalis asked.

"I mean for you to keep her occupied on other things while I deal with Admes" he replied.

Damalis felt her eyes widen, "'Deal with'?" she asked again, imaging Astinos cornering Admes with a sword tip to his neck. Astinos seemingly understood what she was thinking and chuckled.

"I don't mean to hurt him!" he laughed causing Damalis to flush again, "Only to advise him to be wise. If he continues to insult my father he will have more to fear then I," he said.

Damalis nodded, knowing full well just how danger the Captain was when he was angry. It would break Adelpha's heart if something should happen to Admes because of their love.

"I will do what I can, Master" Damalis nodded, gripping her hands together in front of her, "But is there no possible way that the two can be together?" she asked, almost pleading as if Astinos had some say in the matter.

Astinos smiled, "I wish all the happiness for my sister, but Admes will have to greatly improve his station if he is in any chance to wed her"

Damalis nodded and dropped her head, realising she was going to have to stand in the way of Adelpha and the one thing that made her happy. And it made her miserable.

"Thank you, Damalis" Astinos said. Damalis felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped, looking up in shock to see Astinos jerking his hand back as if scolded. Damalis realised he had placed his hand on her shoulder. He had only meant to comfort her, she blushed, furious at herself.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm not, I'm just-" she stammered again, but Astinos smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright," he said, though Damalis thought she could see a little hurt behind his eyes for a second or two. "I will let you get on with your work" he added and disappeared back out the door. Damalis felt like calling back to him and explaining that she pulled away because she was surprised, not because she was disgusted or appalled, but nothing came out of her mouth except a resigned grunt as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Fool!" she muttered to herself before angrily slamming Adelpha's things onto her vanity table.

**-oOo-**

Astinos was now working through the night rather then the day, it was peculiar to see him when the sun was up, though mostly he was lounging about, napping and sleeping to gather strength for the night ahead. Damalis found herself checking each room for him, eyes roving each corner to see if his beautiful frame was draped over a lounger or chair. It made her sick to be so constantly aware of his presence, but the anticipation of seeing that smile aimed at her was too much not to.

By the afternoon, Damalis left the house to pick up Adelpha. Stepping out of the front door and taking a deep breath of the fresh air seemingly loosened all of Damalis' tightened muscles and cleared her confused mind. Out here that was no risk of walking in on Astinos and allowing such embarrassing slurry to spew from her mouth. Otis was standing in the threshold of the barn, leaning against the doorframe with an apple in his hand, he waved at Damalis who lifted her hand in response and disappeared under the arch of jasmine into the crowded streets once more.

Damalis was pushing her way through the crowds when someone yelled her name from behind. Immediately she though it was Astinos, but when she turned she saw Admes was running up behind her, pushing past two old men who grumbled and cursed at him.

"Master Admes?" Damalis frowned when the young man finally caught up with her, he looked around them as if to make sure they weren't being followed before gently taking her arm and drawing her onward toward the school at a steady pace. His face looked pained but his eyes continued to dart in every direction to make sure they were not being watched.

"Please, I must not be seen talking to you for too long. But I must know how Adelpha fairs" he said desperately, casting Damalis a pleading look.

"She is very well" Damalis replied realising that either Adelpha or Astinos had already spoken to him about the Captain forbidding their relationship.

Admes nodded reassuringly and releasing his hold on Damalis' arm he began to twiddle his thumbs in front of him, "Does her father treat her well?"

Damalis nodded, "Very, though he is still angry" she added, hinting that he should still keep away from the young girl. She had promised Astinos and on seeing the complete devotion in Admes' face to her ward, it seemed all the more important to make sure their courtship was done correctly and in a way as to not anger the Captain. It would be a long, arduous task and she prayed to the Gods that the young lovers would have the patience to remain strangers until the time came.

"But she was not punished? She refused to tell me," he asked, revealing that he had indeed met with Adelpha after the Captain demanded she did not. Damalis' brow crinkled in concern. Adelpha had not mentioned that to her. Perhaps she thought that if she were caught, Damalis would not be punished if she was unaware of any meeting, or maybe more heartbreaking to the servant girl, Adelpha could not trust her.

"She was not harmed physically" Damalis replied quietly.

"Adelpha told me you are a good friend to her and that you would do anything to see her happy" said Admes. Damalis nodded, warming only a little at these words, but her ward had still not seen fit to tell her about her meeting with Admes. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, "Would you please give her a message?"

Damalis looked up at the young man, "Master Admes. You are right, I would do anything to see my ward happy, and I desire nothing more. But if you continue to be present in her life, her father will find out and you will be destroyed. Any chance the two of you have will never be. I ask you to be patient, to focus all your energies on your work as a Spartan soldier, to excel, to focus and in time you would be in a position to ask for her hand with no dishonour to your name and the Captain will warmly take you into his family, until then, if you truly care for her, you will stay away"

Admes opened his mouth to reply, but words failed him and a heart wrenching sadness fell over his face. It pained Damalis to have to say what she did, but it would ring true in the end. Once they were properly courted and wed, with all their honour intact and with the support of the Captain of the Spartan Army, they would thank both herself and Astinos for their intervention. She only wished it would not take so long to achieve.

"I know you are right, but in my heart I cannot wait so long. I would cross blades with the Captain to only catch a glimpse of her, she must know that"

Damalis paused to gather her thoughts and try to say the right thing, "She does know that and she wants nothing more, but in time you will both have everything" Damalis added, hoping her words would sooth the young man.

"Astinos was right, you are wise" he replied, though his forced smile left his lips before they even formed a grin.

Damalis' eyebrows rose. Astinos had talked about her to his friend? She wished to learn more, but now was not the time and the school was fast approaching them.

"You must leave, the Captain has friends in many places. Just to be seen near her or even me would do you harm"

Admes nodded, knowing he should leave but his eyes lingered a little longer on the schools door before he eventually turned and disappeared into the crowds, his back hunched as he tried to blend in.

Damalis sighed and turned back to the school as the students began to casually file out. Adelpha was amongst them, her face a little pale and her shoulders sagging slightly. She did not look at all well. Perhaps she was ill or maybe like Admes, it was heartache.

"Miss Adelpha? How was your day?" Damalis asked, taking the girls hand as they made their journey home.

"Terrible" she replied bluntly. And sensing she did not feel like talking the two walked home in silence, though Damalis was still hurting from being kept in the dark about her rendezvous with Admes, she decided it was a matter best kept quiet until Adelpha chose to mention it. She was a servant after all and she was expected to keep her nose out of such people's affairs. Besides, she had something even more important to think about.

For tonight, she was going to kill Theron.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - *wiping the sweat of my brow from having typed so fast to get this chapter up* Well here it is! Phew!**

**Vampirebaby13 - Yeah, the internet can suck can't it. I've been kicked off several times today for some bizarre reason, but thank you for catching up on my fic.**

**A/N: Thanks again to those who've read and reviewed.**


	15. Wrath

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wrath**

**-oOo-**

Adelpha was downcast for the rest of the evening and she hardly responded with more then a few words to her mother's questions about her day. Sensing something was amiss with her daughter and with her usual astutness, she wrapped her arms around her daughter protectively and whispered reassuringly into her ear. In no time a little smile tugged at the corners of the girls mouth and she leaned fully into her mothers embrace.

Astinos was leaning casually into a chair with a scroll in hand, but his eyes were looking over it to his mother and sister, when Adelpha pulled away and quietly spoke to her mother, Astinos' eyes glanced over to Damalis. The servant girl met his gaze for a second or two but she knew he would corner her later and ask what had occurred on their trip home. Right now, she needed to prepare.

All of Damalis things were still stashed in the servant's quarters; she needed them out of the house if she was going to sneak out quietly later on. There was a bundle of old grain bags in the kitchen that would be a good place to keep the knife, string, robe and the map until she could fetch them later on. Once she had packed all the items into it she walked casually out of the house as if going to throw out the rubbish. There were already a small pile of bags waiting for collection and Damalis buried hers within the pile, she would not need to fear it being removed until the next morning and by then her job would have been done. Hopefully.

Damalis had never felt so terrified. It was if her blood had thickened and she could almost feel it pulsating through her body as if it were mud. Thought amongst the fear there was a sense of anticipation, she visualised Theron pleading for mercy as she struck at him with the blade. She wanted to see his face as she recounted her family's death, she wanted him to feel her pain and in the last few seconds of his life he wanted to have him wish he had never even heard of Kalamata.

Crossing her arms over her chest and shivering in the cold, though perhaps it was the anticipation. As of tonight she would become a killer. And although she had never so much as thrown a punch at anyone, she did not fear it. She did not fear the repercussions of her decision; it was her mission, her destiny. The Gods were on her side, she knew it.

As night began to roll over the city, Damalis found her nerves tighten and tighten with each passing second. She knew what she had to do, she had dreamt about it for so long and on seeing Theron marching through the streets with that sense of supremacy clear on his face despite all his hideous crimes, she was more convinced that Sparta would be a better place without him.

It seemed like an age before Adelpha was finally in bed and Astinos had departed to report for duty. She would be fortunate that the young Spartan was patrolling the roofs of the Western Halls and nowhere near where Damalis would need to be to get into Theron's private chambers.

Damalis knew there was a good chance she would be caught, she had no experience in breaking into someone's home, least of all the Halls of the Councilmen where trained Spartan soldiers were there to guard the occupants at all hours of they day and night, but she had also had no training in the arts of murder. She could not compare her actions tonight to that of Theron, he deserved to die whereas the families and animals of Kalamata had not. And if Theron could slaughter an entire city, would he do it again if it achieved his goal? It was a risk she could not take, she would not allow another young girl to be left alone in the fires of her home surrounded by the bodies of her friends and family.

Damalis watched from the darkness of the servants quarters as the last servant girl lay her head down and buried herself deeper into the uncomfortable mattress.

It would not be long now. Damalis felt as if her stomach had twisted into several tight knots with no chance of unwinding, a deep sickness settled and she could almost taste the bile in her mouth. She raised her hands to her face and with displeasure saw them shaking furiously, she only hoped they would be strong for when she did the deed. She needed to make sure the man was dead; she would stare into Theron's eyes until they became empty and the pleas for forgiveness and regret failed his still tongue. She so desperately wanted to hear those words, those words of apology as he repented his actions. Damalis would gladly walk to her death if she could hear those words, her life would be complete, so only wished she could have stayed on the earth to see the future of Adelpha and Admes and that of Astinos, even if it led to his eventual marriage to Circe.

The thought of death had often plagued Damalis. She knew there was an afterlife, her parents had insisted on it and that when they moved on, they would wait for her and be whole once more. She felt warmth at the thought of them watching over her, waiting for her presence at their side and it was kept her strong and focused on what she had to do. The Gods would watch over her, they knew her actions were just as did most of the Spartan people, including the great Captain. But no one would act against Theron, a man who had gotten his power through deception and dark dealings. The Captain often spoke of how King Leonidas should have taken care of the young polition before he grew too strong, but that time had come and gone and although King Leonidas was a ruthless man if need be, he would not kill a man without just cause and being sneaky and secretive was not a good enough reason, not without evidence. Damalis thought that a good quality in a King, but she now had enough evidence of her own about the politian. Maybe she could have tried to tell the King, but it was highly unlikely a man of his statue would take an audience with her, especially to discuss something that happened a decade ago.

Damalis waited a further half an hour to be sure the women around her were fast asleep before slipping out of bed and almost crawling out of the house, fetching her stash from under the rubbish and hiding behind a little cove cut into the house nearby. Carefully she fished out the string first, tying it securely to her leg and tucking the blade between her thigh and the string, careful not to slice into her own flesh. Hesper always made sure Haidee kept the blades nice and sharp at all times and it wouldn't do to cut herself and bleed a trail where she could be found later on. Next took one last glance at the map before stuffing it down the neck of her robe and finally she threw over herself the dark robe she had stolen from one of the male servants. Luckily the owner had yet to realise it had disappeared, but if the plan worked, she would have it back in its original place by the morning.

Throwing the bag back onto the rubbish heap, Damalis took a deep breath and made her way behind the neighbours house, not wishing to risk behind seen on the open, public streets.

With some happy chance the Halls of the Councilmen were not too far from the Captain's house. There was also outdoor protection, such as gates or walls as no one had ever infiltrated the building before, nor would dare in case of being discovered by one of the Spartan soldiers. It would have been quicker to follow the main roads towards the giant building that towered above the others surrounding it, but Damalis needed to be discrete so continued to leap over small fences and duck and dive through the small alleyways before stopped just shy of the nearest house to the large stonewalled building.

Damalis took a deep breath and looked hard through the darkness. Ahead she could see the two towering twin doors and outside stood two guards, each with a spear in hand and a sword in their belt. Several more patrolled the great sparse of sandy ground that separated the Halls from the rest of the city. Up above, on the roofs, Damalis saw the tall feathering helmet of another soldier as he patrolled the area.

Gingerly, she brought out the map and pointed to where she was on it. She ticked off the main entrance and the courtyard and then her fingered traced the path towards the sewer opening, it was directly north-east of where she was standing now and as she looked up she could see the dense, thick foliage that covered the eastern wall of the compound. She would need to fight her way through it to find her way in.

Map safely tucked away, Damalis checked the eye line of the Spartans guarding the courtyard, she was too far away to be spotted if she kept to the shadows, but to be safe, she waited for the soldiers marching in the courtyard to turn their backs to her before hastily running with her back against the wall, towards the dark wooded area. Teeth clenched she almost dove head first into a large fern and lay on her belly waiting to see if she had been spotted. A leaf tickled her ear as she tried to keep still, but as the seconds ticked past, no one had called the alarm so slowly she got to her hands and knees and crawled a few more feet into the trees before she was sure she would not be spotted if she stood up.

Already from here she could smell the stench of the sewers but she fought the assaulting aroma as she sneaked closer to the outer walls of the compound and remaining obscured by the trees, continued on at a slow pass, her eyes grazing the lower wall in order to spot the sewer opening. As she continued on, Damalis' robe was constantly assaulted by thorns and sharp bark as she pulled her way through the greenery, at some point she had even caught her leg and had to stop to stem the flow of blood that leaked from the small wound just below her knee. But as she moved off, the smell of faeces grew stronger and the overwhelming desire to gag and vomit into the dirt became almost overwhelming to the young woman and soon, before she thought she could suffer no more she saw a darkness in the wall and taking a small step forward, she saw the opening of the sewer, small enough for her to get through without needing to walk on all fours, but not big enough either for her to walk straight. She was lucky to be as slight as she was, as anyone bigger or taller then her would get stuck and checking the roof above her was clear of any soldiers, she crouched and entered the small tunnel, completely aware of the dirty water and squishy solids underfoot.

It was horribly dark in the tunnel, Damalis had to feel her way through them, remembering the path she had to take from her meticulous study of the map.

Right, left, straight on for several feet, left and left again. All the time she could hear noises and voices from the occasional iron grate she passed overhead. She heard a great many interesting conversations as she passed, one man was accusing another of sleeping with his wife, a servant was divulging to another that his master had been unable to 'perform' when he had visited the local whorehouse and one councilman was boasting to his peers of having spent a small fortune acquiring a precious jewel for his bride-to-be. It was very riveting stuff that Damalis would have been interested in staying to listen to, if she was not so intent of finishing her mission. But perhaps the information would prove useful if she was captured; after all, councilmen were no strangers to bribery.

Still, Damalis funnelled through the sewers until she could see the dim light filtering through the vent just outside the corridors that led to Theron's chambers. Thankfully there was not a sound from above and tentively she gently pushed against the grate so that she could see level with the floor. On one end she could see the corridor curve off to the right and on the other it curved both ways, torches adorned the walls to cast a steady light over the ground and Damalis was painfully aware that she would be seen if anyone should walk around the corner.

With a deep breath, Damalis heaved the grate upward, pushing it gently to the side so she could climb out and with a careful hand replace the grate and that was when she heard the distant clomping of sandals. Damalis felt her insides grow cold as she realised someone was coming her way and she didn't have time to dive back into the sewer, she would need to hide in one of the rooms down this corridor. She recalled that one of them was used for storage, but she could not recall which one. Desperately she reached the door handle of the nearest room and gently pushed it opened, but in the soft light of the candle, she saw a large half naked man sprawled on a gigantic bed, passed out. Silently she closed it behind her, now hearing the voices of two oncoming people and opened the door opposite the first glad to see it was dark and occupied with only a few brooms and a bucket. Once in and with the door closed behind her, Damalis pressed her back against the wall, still afraid that the men coming would find her hiding amoungt the brooms dressed in a dark robe and wearing a knife. But as the footsteps and voices neared and passed without pause, she sighed a breath of relief as she realised they were not coming for cleaning supplies.

With a dry mouth, Damalis found herself back in the corridor and silently tiptoed the way the men had come down another corridor towards the last door on the left. Theron's chambers. She pressed her ear to the wood to determine whether anyone was there but she was met with a satisfying silence and slowly she cracked open the door and found a single candle sitting beside the bed. It was empty.

Damalis opened the door wide enough for her to slip through and kept her back to the wall as she closed the door behind her. The room was magnificent. The floor was a dark stone, but elegant animal hides were scattered about. A huge bed of silk and elegant linens held the focus of the room, silks hung from the ceiling around it, providing some privacy for the occupant when required. There was an elegant desk made of a dark wood pressed against the corner, full of papers and writing instruments. Furniture littered every corner and wall suggesting that Theron was a collector of fine arts and furnishings. Beautiful gossamer drapes hung from the large window that overlooked the gardens of the estate, the window was so big that the sill was only a foot from the ground.

Damalis was drawn to the desk and the paperwork scattered about it, but all she could see were some papers requiring some form of signature. Damalis couldn't read or write so well, having only what she learnt from her parents at the age of eight to work from, but she could tell that some of these forms were requests for death certificates.

Something glinted in the light of candle, something long that rested on a single chair and Damalis wandered over, realising the object to be a sword of tremendous beauty. The scabbard was made of rich leather adorned with a large jewel and the blade itself was of Spartan design, but of a better quality and Damalis had a wonderful idea.

Why not slay Theron with his own weapon?

So as she removed the sword and returned the sheath, Damalis retreated to the gossamer curtains, hiding in their folds as she waited for the return of her family's murderer.

The time ticked by and Damalis was beginning to feel cold as the soft, night air blew at her back. She knew it was late and as the moon rose to its full height at the soft, eerie light filled the room she heard footsteps coming down the corridor and with a leap of her heart, the door opened and someone entered the room.

"Take these to Loyalist and quickly. The old goat has been whining to me for weeks about them" Theron said. Presumably a servant responded in kind and his footsteps hurried from the room.

"And what is that ghastly smell?!" Theron exclaimed. Damalis breath quickened when she realised the smell was coming from her sandals. Perhaps she should have left them in the sewer.

Damalis could see from around the curtain as Theron removed a robe from around his shoulders and lighten a few more candles with the first, but as he settled the last candle down, a very curious look crossed over his face and with acid quick reflexes, his neck snapped around and looked directly at Damalis. She could not stifle the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Come out from there" he drawled, "I can smell you from here"

But Damalis was frozen to the spot. Her plan was ruined, the element of surprise was now gone. Perhaps there was a way to beat him in hand-to-hand combat, besides she had his sword and he was seemingly unarmed.

"I said come out" Theron commanded, his body now fully turned towards the young girl and his piercing stare delving right into Damalis.

In one slow movement she stepped out to the side, glad that the oversized robe she wore was still covering her frame and face. If she could not overcome him and escaped, he would not be able to identify her. His eyes widen slightly as he took her in but he acted surprisingly calmly at having found an intruder in his chamber.

"And who sent you to spy on me? Loyalist? Polydoros? Captain Artemis even? I know he how jealous of me he is," he laughed softly reaching over for a jug of wine and pouring himself a goblet.

Damalis realised that Theron didn't think she was there to kill him, but to act as a spy and report back to someone with her findings. She was not in danger yet.

"Well?" Theron asked, taking a sip, "Who is it? And how much are they paying you?" he asked off-handedly.

Damalis gritted her teeth, hating the smug expression on his face, hating everything about the foul man. Suddenly the fear was gone and it was replaced with rage and hatred.

"I work for no man" she replied grittily, keeping her voice low and steady.

Theron smirked, "Of course you do, now tell me how much they paid you and I will double it for you to return the favour"

Damalis felt her hand with the sword shake and with a single movement she let the blade slip from under her robe and allowed the candlelight to glint off of the metal. Instantly the expression on Theron's face changed, there was a hint of fear for only a few seconds, but then his features contorted into anger.

"How dare you sneak into my rooms and steal my blade? That weapon is worth more than your life!" he growled, "I demand you return it to me and show yourself!"

"I have no intention of stealing your sword, councilman. But I stand here to accuse you of stealing the lives of many innocent people"

Theron frowned, "Who are you?"

"I am one of a few survivors. Ten years ago I crawled my way out of the wreckage of my own home and over the bodies of my family because of an order you gave"

Theron casually took another sip of wine, either he did not remember what Damalis was accusing him of or he was doing a fine job at pretending otherwise.

"You must have me mistaken with someone else, I am a politician, not a murderer"

Damalis felt the outrage build up in her chest, "You Theron, are a liar, a cheat, a murderer and a coward and I am hear to punish you for your crimes"

"You dare call me a coward when you stand before me with a hood over your face. At least have the decency to show your face!"

"Would you prefer to look into the eyes of a child you orphaned? Would it ease your conscience to see my face and within it the very faces of those innocence you slaughtered for your own selfishness!"

Theron frowned and raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I demand justice for the lives you took! I want to hear you recall you part! I want to hear you remember the people of Kalamata!"

Realisation crossed Theron's face, "Ah! You are a Kalamatan immigrant"

"A victim of your crimes!" she raged.

"I had no involvement in that! Nor do you have the proof for your claims"

Anger burned within Damalis and without restraint she broke her promise to keep the old soldiers assistant confidential.

"I have proof, I am proof! As is the soldier who admitted to me his part and yours!"

Theron jerked his head up, "Who? Speak his name?!"

Shaking her head Damalis said "I will not. He repented his actions, but you seem to have no regret"

Theron shrugged his shoulders and took another sip form the goblet, "I am a councilman, I must do things others might seem unfit to survive"

"And slaughtering thousands of people?"

"Necessary" he added bluntly, the word enraged Damalis further.

"You son of a whore!" she spat viciously, but suddenly a red fire burned at the core of Therons eyes.

"Do not speak to me like that! You are below me! A helot! Nothing! And no one will take your lies over my own words. You have better not wish to meet me again little Kalamatan, because if you make one more move toward me I shall have you hunted down and display your severed head on a pike!"

Damalis squeezed the hilt of Theron's sword and nodded her head. She had to do this, she had to kill Theron, and he now would not stop until she was found.

"You murdered innocent people and you will pay the price" she said, clenching the hilt tightly. Theron looked from the blade to her hidden face with apprehension.

"You wouldn't dare! You will never get away with it!"

"I don't care, as long as you are dead!" and with that Damalis charged forward with the blade held high. She brought it down with a swish through the air but Theron had moved quickly to the side, toppling over a small table in the process and landing on his back. He kicked out forcing Damalis back a few steps as he stumbled to his feet. Damalis took another swipe with the sword level with his chest, but he again jumped backward and toppled toward the bed, his arms splayed out as he crashed to the ground, his hand holding the mattress as he breathed heavily.

"Wait, wait!" he pleaded, waving a hand to stop her and despite her better judgement, Damalis still head her hand, "Do not kill me"

"I must, to avenge my family" Damalis replied and rose the sword above her head ready to strike, but she could not find herself to bring the blade down upon him. He was unarmed, lying on the floor with a piteous, defeated look in his face. Sweat beaded on his brow as he looked up at her.

I cannot do it, she thought, I cannot be a monster as easily as he is.

Damalis felt her heart break. She had planned this for so many years, all that hard work, all the sleepless nights and agonising over her dead family and yet she could not strike dead the man who had left her an orphan and her home destroyed. She was not a killer.

But sensing her weakness, Theron took charge. Damalis had not seem his hand disappear beneath the mattress where he stored a spare sword should he be attacked and with a cry he brought it out and lashed out at Damalis' belly. Reflexes took over and she jumped backward in time to miss the strike, but already Theron was on his feet, a dangerous and terrible look in his eye as he charged at her. Damalis tried to fight back, parrying the first few blows, but his arm was stronger then hers and he had had much practise. He pushed her sword aside with his own and struck her hard across the face, knocking the hood from her head, exposing herself to the man who was about to kill her. Theron looked amused as he took her in.

"You are nothing but a girl! A little bitch pretending to be a real Spartan!" he laughed and lashed out with the blade once more with such force it knocked Damalis' out of her hand and clattered uselessly on the floor. Damalis was now pressed against the gossamer curtains, the soft night air kissing her hot face as she starred into the very dangerous eyes of Theron.

"You little whore" he hissed, lashing out with his hand once, knocking Damalis to the ground, her back up against the window sill and the soft moonlight casting a dangerous glow onto the approaching Theron. His sword blade held out, aligned with Damalis' heart. She shifted her leg to move further away and felt the cold metal of the knife at her thigh.

Theron smiled when he realised she could not escape and held the blade forward, the point only a few feet from her heart, "If I had my way I would have slaughtered every one of you who came here, infecting our pure blood with your weaknesses. I suppose I should clean up my mess and I shall start with you, my little Helot!" and with that he lunged forward just as the knife slipped from its restraint as Damalis thrust it upward through her robe and straight into the chest of Theron.

She knew he was dead the minute his fierce expression turned slack and he looked down at the silvery cutlery piece protruding from his breast. The colour drained from his face as blood pooled around his heart and he fell backward, his sword clattering to the ground, unforgotten as he landed in a heap on the ground.

Damalis was unable to move, the closeness of her death was still too near and she needed to take a moment to gather the strength to process what had just happened. Theron had just tried to kill her, which was what she had originally planned for him, but in the end she had done it. She had killed the man responsible for her family's death, but she still did not feel complete. The void that had been in her heart since that fateful night had not suddenly been filled by the death of this man, if anything she felt more alone then ever and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Reality hit Damalis like a boulder, she couldn't afford to stay here and contemplate what had just happened, her life now depended on it. She turned to climb from the window, but she remembered the knife sticking from Theron, she had to take it with her in case someone matched it with the cutlery at the Captain's house. Turning about she leant over the corpse, avoiding the open and empty eyes of the man she had just killed and with a grimace pulled the blade out of his body, the blade still slick with blood as more pooled out of the wound. As she stood up and looked down to tuck the knife back into her robes, her hood fell down about her face and she checked around her to make sure there was no clear sign that would point to either her or the Captain and his family as suspects. She stepped over to the elegant sword Theron had swept so easily from her hand with his own and picked up the heavy weapon, weighing it in her hand.

Perhaps she should take it with her, as a token of her revenge. But she realised it was a stupid idea, if she was caught with it, it would be a clear indication that she had been in his chambers and someone like her had no business being there.

"Master! I have a message from Loyalist for you" came a voice from the door. Damalis gasped allowed, scalding herself as she had not even heard the servant approach. She needed to get out, but the only exit was blocked.

"Hades!" she cursed, but before she could move the door was gently pushed open and there in the threshold stood a skinny little man with a parchment clutched in his hand. He first caught sight of Damalis and then his eyes fell to his obviously dead master. His eyes bulged as he looked back at Damalis and with a deep breath he shouted for help at the top of his lungs, sending Damalis' insides aflame.

If she were not out of this room before the guards appeared, she would be skewered right alongside Theron. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she tensed her muscles, ready for the fight of her life.

-**oOo-**

**katzey - You are forgiven on both counts. You're luckily I am so generous.**

**katzey - Well here it is, I thought coz of the content I wanted to make sure it was the best I could make it. Plus it's a little longer then all the other chapters!**

**A/N: So Damalis was about to let Theron live! I thought it would be alittle unrealistic if this young girl who's never killed suddenly went at it like a crazy person. What do you think? Let me know!**


	16. Shame

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Shame**

**-oOo-**

There was no other way; she had to escape through the window. Already there were heavy, running footsteps outside the bedchambers as the manservant screamed out that his master had been murdered.

And without a thought, Damalis leaned over and grabbed the sword Theron had obtained from his mattress and fled towards the window, gasping as the ground suddenly dropped twenty feet to the dark gardens. She looked desperately around, painfully aware of the screaming and shouting behind her, and then she saw the ledges, protruding from the wall adjacent. If she could reach them, she could climb up onto the roof and make her way from there.

"Zeus, watch over me" she whispered, took a deep breath and threw herself off of the windowsill and reached out, grabbing desperately at the ledges, missing the first but managing to hook her fingers around the next.

"Ah!" she screamed as she slammed into the wall, almost letting go from her hold with the shock, her feet searched desperately until she could find a hold and with a sob of relief she reached up and grabbed a hold of the next ledge, hoisting herself up with all her strength.

"Intruder! Intruder on the roof!" someone shouted from Theron's bedchamber, Damalis' blood ran cold as she grabbed hold of the ledge and with a groan lifted her body up and rolled onto the cool, flat surface of the roof.

"Intruder! Intruder! Theron is dead!" someone shouted from below.

Damalis jumped to her feet, her eyes searched around, trying to find a direction to run in. Everything was going wrong and Damalis was furious with herself for not organising an escape route, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been. Her eyes fell on the long open street that headed towards the Captain's house, but to Damalis it seemed miles away and there was a great sparse of roof to cover.

Without another thought she began to run, feeling the steel of the sword press against her leg, she prayed she wouldn't be forced to use it, but she knew she was no match for any Spartan soldier. She leapt down over a ledge onto another roof, voices broke out everywhere around her, yelling about the murder, shouting about an intruder.

The fear was unbearable, Damalis leapt over rooftops and dodged past the sentries, she had only a few more rooftops to go when she looked behind her and saw the soldiers now spilling up onto the roof, searching for her. Luckily in the robe she blended into the darkness quite well, but she would not be hidden for long. Another ledge came up and Damalis jumped down, skinning her palms on the floor as she steadied herself.

"Stay right there!" someone shouted. Damalis stood upright, the fear making her body rigid but she almost gasped when she saw Astinos standing not a few feet in front of her, his sword unsheathed and pointing dangerously in her direction. It pained her to see such hatred and anger in his eyes as he starred at her, but then with the hood over her head, he had no reason to believe it was she hidden under it.

"Who did you kill?" Astinos demanded, thrusting his sword toward her. But Damalis did not respond, she couldn't. As the feeling returned to her limbs she took a step to the right, but Astinos mirrored her move and raised his sword to strike. Damalis didn't have any choice, she needed to defend herself so brought out Theron's blade and danced to the side out of the way of the ongoing swing.

Astinos yelled as he tried to bring the blade down on her again, but she ducked and twirled away, bringing her own blade up to deflect the strike. Astinos faltered, giving Damalis an opportunity to strike, but she didn't, she couldn't. Instead she turned and jumped down to the final roof, running full pelt toward the ledge, but there was the sound of footsteps behind her and she was tackled, knocked to the ground. Damalis rolled out of Astinos' grip and jumping to her feet, she turned just in time to see Astinos swing about and his sword cut through the air, hitting her upper arm with a whistle, cutting through fabric and flesh.

"Ah!" she cried in pain, gripping her arm. Astinos froze, his eyes bulged as he realised he was fighting a woman.

This was her chance, Damalis swung her foot out and knocked the Spartan down, but before he could get to his feet she had already jumped the last wall and was fleeing into the darkness of the alleyway, gripping her arm.

Astinos starred after the woman he had fought, shame, shock and awe mixing about in his head. He should have gone after her, but now the other soldiers were surrounding him, asking what he had seen, but he was not quite sure how to answer.

**-oOo-**

Damalis had dropped the blade and the robe behind a bush, ripping only a small bit of cloth from the robe to keep over her wound. She flinched at the pain, feeling the heat of the blood soaking through the fabric and onto her hand.

Soldiers were massing everywhere, she was still ahead of them, but she needed to keep moving, even though her legs felt boneless and she was exhausted with the overwhelming urge to just lie down on the ground and fall into a sweet sleep. But still, one leg continued to step in front of the other as she marched onward.

She couldn't get the image of Astinos from her mind. He would have killed her had she not called out and he had identified her as a woman. But she doubted that being female would have stilled his blade for very long, she had murdered a Councilman, one of men he was sworn to protect and female or not, she was now a criminal and it was his duty to capture her. She had never felt so hopeless.

Soon the smell of jasmine filtered through the air, calling Damalis home, she hobbled into the courtyard, keeping out of sight of the barn in case Otis or the Head Stable Boy should see her sneaking back into the house. The door was still slightly ajar from when she had left earlier and quietly she sneaked into the quiet house and aimed for the kitchen. She needed to get the bleeding to stop, desperately she washed away the blood using the water stored in the pantry, making sure to clean the knife as well before placing the cutlery back in with the others of its kind, looking completely innocent. She grabbed a couple of bandaged from the little box in the pantry that stored emergency aid supplies and pinched the end of one of the bandages between her teeth, began to unravel it around her arm, tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not enough to cut of circulation. Just as she began to tuck in the ends she heard a great commotion at the front door. The doors were barged open and slammed against the walls as someone yelled out of Captain Artemis. There was a great commotion, voices called out, someone yelled and a girl skrieked in fright.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Captain's voice echoed from the lobby. Damalis pressed her back against the wall of the kitchen.

"Father!" Astinos called, "Father, a councilman has been murdered, within the very walls of the Hall" he excplained.

"What?! Impossible!" The Captain exclaimed, "Who was it? Who was murdered?"

"It was Councilman Theron, sir" someone else answered, sounding suspiciously like Admes.

"Theron!" the Captain called out, "Have they captured the murderer?"

"She escaped, Captain" Admes replied.

"She?!" exclaimed Captain Artemis, "A woman snuck into the Halls and murdered a Councilman?"

"Yes, father" Astinos replied with some shame in his voice.

"You confronted her?" His father asked, Damalis could not hear a response but she sensed that Astinos had nodded, "How did she get away?"

"I struck her, but then she called out and I realised it was a woman…she…she took me by surprise and…" he trailed, obviously greatly ashamed that a woman had escaped him

"Son, we will discuss this matter later, but first we must go see the King. His safety is compromised if anyone is able to infiltrate the Halls and escape"

"Yes, father" came the response and then there were the sound of footsteps and voices. People moving about and Damalis could clearly hear Enora talking with Adelpha. Damalis needed to slip back into the fold and act as though she too had been awakened by the commotion. She splashed her face with the dirty water to wipe away the sweat and drew her night robe down upon her wounded arm. Her sandels still smelt like the sewer, so she took them off and tossed them from the window, deciding she would retrieve them in the morning. And finally she rubbed her eyes and tried to appear as though she had been awoken from a deep sleep as she quietly pondered out of the kitchen and joined the rabble in the lobby.

All the servants were milling about in their nightwear, the new servant girls were in a circle discussing their own opinions on what had happened, Enora was sitting down on a chair with her daughter beside her, both in their own nightgowns. However there was one thing that worried Damalis the most, Otis was standing by the door by himself, watching the procession and then his eyes flicked to hers and a very calculating look came over his face. She tried to fain confusion and fatigue, but she didn't like the way he glanced at her, so she awkwardly walked over toward her Mistresses to comfort them.

**-oOo-**

Order soon fell over the household, once Hesper had rounded up the servant girls and sent them back to bed, Damalis took Adelpha back to her own room and listened as the young girl excitedly gave her own opinions on what had happened that night.

"Perhaps it was an old lover who was broken hearted and seeked revenge" she chimed.

"I doubt it was quite that romantic" Damalis replied, trying to keep an amused look on her face, but she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"You look quite pale, Damalis, are you quite alright?" Adelpha asked sending spike of fear through the servant's body.

"I am quite well, just very startled by this whole affair" she said as she finished tucking the young woman in and turned to leave.

"Admes was here," she said sadly and Damalis turned to give her a sympathetic smile, "He didn't look at me at all"

"He didn't wish to compromise you in front of your father. He was protecting you," she explained and without another word she left the young woman to her thoughts as she walked to her own bed, her limbs feeling heavier with each step. She realised she should have stayed with Adelpha, to comfort her, but right now all that Damalis needed and wanted was her bed, as uncomfortable and scratchy it was and in the morning she would have to deal with the aftermath of her mess.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - thanks again for your kind words!**

**A/N: A bit of a short one, but important none-the-less!**


	17. Taste of Ale

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Taste of Ale**

**-oOo-**

The morning came too quickly for Damalis' liking, and she liked it even less when she tried to get out of bed only to groan with the bruises and wounds she had accumulated from the night before.

As usual the other servants went about their morning routine, but Damalis needed a few minutes as she sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the bruise on her back from when Theron had pushed her against the windowsill.

"By the Gods" Penthea exclaimed, "Are you unwell, you're are pale as a sheet"

Damalis felt guilty as she looked up at the kindly old woman. Luckily all her wounds and bruises were concealed by her nightgown, but there was nothing to hide the effects that loosing blood had on her face, or the deep dark bags under her eyes. Damalis looked ill.

"I do feel a little sick" she replied with a forced weak smile and that was no lie, all the previous nights events returned to her as if they had been some kind of dream, but then she realised that she had killed Theron and fought with Astinos. "I will be fine" she muttered and pushed herself to her feet, swaying ever so slightly.

"I shall ask Hesper to compensate for you today, you should rest, my dear" Penthea said, putting a comforting hand on Damalis' shoulder, but the young girl shook her head.

"Hesper's looking for another reason to punish me, I will be fine once I start work" Damalis replied and with another reassuring smile she took one step toward the washing basin before Penthea grabbed her wounded arm. Damalis looked and saw the older woman studying the speaks of blood on her robe sleeve and when she pulled it up her eyes widened when she saw the bandage covered in old, dried blood.

Penthea starred at Damalis, "What happened?" she demanded.

If possible, Damalis felt what remaining colour she had in her face vanish. She needed to come up with a convincing lie. Penthea was a good and kind person to Damalis, but she would not expect her to keep quiet if she knew what Damalis had done.

"I-I…when I went to collect Miss Adelpha after school, a man approached me…" she reamed, disturbed at how easily this story came to her, "…he was drunk and wanted me to go with him, I declined and he tried to force me. Luckily a passer by scared him off. I'm fine, it's hardly a scratch" she finished. She supposed it hadn't been a complete lie; Admes had intercepted her yesterday on her way to pick up Adelpha, although he did not harm her.

Penthea looked down on the girl sympathetically, "Oh dear, did you not tell Linus or one of the other manservants?"

"There wasn't any point, he ran away" she replied, unable to look into the older woman's sweet and generous eyes, it made her feel too guilty as she lied to her face.

"Well, we'd better patch you up correctly, otherwise you might get an infection" she said and gently led Damalis back down to the kitchens where they sat in the pantry with the door closed to give them some privacy.

Damalis lifted her sleeve as Penthea unravelled the bandages and with some warm water began to clean the wound. Damalis hissed with pain at first, but then the warmth soothed the pain away to a dull throb and she was able to think straight.

"What an unfortunate time it is" Penthea muttered as she dabbed gently, "The disaster dinner party with Circe and her father, then the Captain banning Miss Adelpha from seeing Admes. And now you get attacked the day Councilman Theron is murdered" she mused.

"Councilman Theron was murdered then" Damalis played along.

"Oh yes, stabbed in his very own bedchambers I hear. Just awful"

Damalis resented the pity in her voice, "I heard he was a bad man"

Penthea frowned, clearly thinking Damalis was being heartless, "No one deserves that kind of death"

Damalis wanted to tell Penthea the truth, as a fellow Helot would she feel the same about Theron if it was revealed to her that he was responsible for Kalamata's destruction? Perhaps she could test the water.

"I heard he was suspected of burning Kalamata," she said quietly. Immediately she wished she hadn't said anything as Penthea froze, the new bandaged a mere centimetre away from her flesh. Damalis looked at the old woman's face and saw a darkness there.

"You would do better to forget that place"

Damalis blinked, surprised. "But it was our home and it was taken from us as were our families"

"We are our family now and the Master, you should be grateful for his hospitality"

"I am, of course I am. I only wish…" she faltered, knowing that there were hundreds of things she wished for, but it was no good wishing, she would never see her family again, nor her home. As Penthea had said, they were her family now.

"I will always be here to protect you Damalis, after all your father did for us" she said and then cut off as if caught saying something she shouldn't have. Damalis looked at the older woman.

"Did you know my father?" she asked hopefully.

Penthea smiled sadly, "I knew _of_ him" she said as if that answered the question, "Now, you're fixed. Perhaps you should eat and drink something before your chores, I will wake Miss Adelpha for you" she said and was out of the door before Damalis could say another word.

Had she been telling the truth when she said she had only heard of her father? But there had been something in the tone of her voice when she had mentioned he had done something for her, like he had been a kind of hero. Damalis wished she could force herself to recall the memories of her past, to try and remember what her father did for a living, but the further she probed into her own mind the further she was pushed away until the mental images of her father were just a blurred smudge in her mind. With a sigh she pulled the sleeve of her robe down over her bandaged arm and joined some of the other servants in the kitchen for a rushed breakfast. She had a lot to do today, including finding out just how important Theron's death was to Sparta.

**-oOo-**

The news that a councilman had been slaughtered in his own bed was spreading through the city like a wild fire, the only conciliation to Damalis was that no one really cared that it had been Theron who had been murdered only that someone had been able to sneak into a supposedly secure building and escaped.

Astinos was in a foul mood, no one blamed him for not apprehending the intruder, but some of his comrades had teased him over having been floored by a woman. Damalis felt guilty as she watched him mope about the house, only leaving for duty or to answer more questions about that night. The Captain was now ever at the King's side, there were rumours that the murderer was trying to send a message that the King was next. Damalis almost laughed when she heard this, because of course she had no intention of murdering the King, but the rumours were taken seriously and the hunt for the murderer was now a high priority and households across the land were being searched and its people interviewed. Being the Captain and best friend of the King, the Artemis household was quite safe from these scrutinise, but every now and then a soldier would visit to speak with Enora with messages from the Captain. It was evident that Enora missed her husband and was now stringently sharp and strict with the servants as well as her own daughter. She insisted that Adelpha was escorted everywhere, even inside of their own house and Hesper was always on high alert, asking whomever she came across what their business was. It seemed that the Captain's family was also considered a potential target for the murderer. Damalis felt guilty for spreading this kind of fear into the hearts of the people she cared about the most, but to tell them not to fear as she was really the murderer and had no intention of killing anyone would be a idiotic move, so miserably she played along with everyone else, her nervous and guilty tendencies were just seen to others around her as a young servant girl in fear for her life and those of her Masters.

Later that day, Damalis found the young Spartan sitting in the dining room alone, watching a flickering candle flame with intent. Damalis was about to leave for fear of interrupting but she felt so guilty for what she did that she just had to try and make him feel better. Slowly she made her way over to the young man and took a seat opposite him, Astnios still did not comprehend that she was there, or he did and just didn't want to talk.

"Master? Are you well?" she asked timidly. Astinos' eye jerked to look into hers and he slowly sat up straight.

"I failed my father and the King," he said bluntly.

"No you didn't. If anything you have proved yourself. No other soldier even caught a glimpse of the murderer," she faltered on the last word, hating to label herself as such, "The other soldiers didn't even catch a glimpse"

"But she got away"

"Because you thought you were fighting a man, no one would blame you for not striking a woman"

"She murdered a Councilman"

"He was a bad man," Damalis said before she could stop herself. Astinos looked sharply at her, "What I mean, Master, it was no secret he was against the King, perhaps the murderer wanted to help," she suggested.

"We will never know for sure until she is caught" he dropped his head, "If she is caught"

"Well because of you the Captain knows that they're searching for a woman"

"And a good fighter, she almost fought as well as a Spartan soldier" he expressed with some awe in his voice that almost brought a blush to Damalis' face. He thought her a good fighter; her, a servant girl and he a fully trained Spartan soldier. There was no greater compliment then that for someone like her, though Astinos did not know he was giving one.

"One thing puzzles me though, she did not strike when she had the chance. I left myself open and one point and instead of killing me she try to flee"

"Perhaps she did not want to spill the blood of an innocent, Master"

"Or perhaps she was an assassin and was only paid for the one murder" he said scornfully and rubbed his forehead. He then looked at Damalis as though he did not realise that she was there, "I am sorry, Damalis. But I would rather be alone right now"

Damalis wasn't insulted but she was scared and guilty. Without another word she nodded politely to the Spartan and left him alone in silence, stewing in his own thoughts. She scolded herself for so nearly giving herself away, but she hated to think that Astinos thought the person who killed Theron was nothing more then a lowly murderer and a coward. She didn't know why it was so important, but it was.

**-oOo-**

By late afternoon, two senior Spartan soldiers arrived to summon Astinos. Damalis wasn't aware of their rank, but she recognised one of them as Stelios. He was rugged with honey coloured hair that reached below his shoulders, many women swooned over him and Stelios was utterly aware of the attention which was why he always seemed to walk with a swagger and with a confidence that greatly exceeded Astinos'.

Damalis watched from within the dinning room as Astinos, in his soldier wear, nodded his greeting to the two men and followed them out into the street.

All day Spartan soldiers had been patrolling the streets, checking in houses and stopping passing citizens to question them. Damalis felt incredibly cold inside every time she heard the heavy footfalls and the clanking metal of their shields and swords as they marched by. Damalis felt as if her nerves might fray from the fear, but as long as she was in the Captain house, she would be safe. No one would think to find the killer here.

Astinos did not return and Damalis had no way of discovery where he had been taken. The Captain was still at the King's side and Enora was at a friend's house, having been escorted by four of the Captain's best men. Adelpha had no clue as to the whereabouts of her older brother, nor was she at all concerned as she was missing Admes. She had now taken to pining in her spare time; rather then do something productive like sewing or reading. Damalis left her ward to her moping as she went about her other chores.

Enora arrived home later that evening, but Astinos was still not home. Concerned, Enora requested that one of the guards find the Captain to see if he was still being questioned. Damalis pursed her lips, the mystery solved. Astinos had been called for questioning about the night before, about his encounter with her. Suddenly she felt even worse, she hoped that Astinos would not be punished because of her revenge.

It wasn't until after Adelpha was in bed and everyone was preparing to go to bed that the guard returned to tell Enora that Astinos had been dismissed hours before and no one knew of his current whereabouts. Damalis stood timidly in the dark hallway, watching the worry etched into Enora's face, she nodded and dismissed the guard before calling for Hesper.

"I want you to send some servants out to look for my son" she ordered and swept away, chewing nervously on her finger. Hesper paused for a moment before calling the manservant, Linus to her and after a quick word in his ear he nodded and trotted towards the servant quarters. Damalis made to return to Adelpha's room before Hesper could tell her off for not working, but she was not quick enough and Hesper called out her name and marched towards her.

"You're to go out and search for Master Astinos," she ordered.

Damalis blinked, "But I'm not allowed out after dark"

"Well, obviously I'm giving you permission" she rolled her eyes, "Besides, you're ward is in bed, you're not needed here right now. Linus will accompany you," she added before striding off.

Linus had gone to fetch his robe, it was a little short and he muttered something about his best robe going missing. Damalis blushed as she remembered it was lying abandoned in some bush.

"Stupid boy" he grumbled as they checked the seventh street they had passed, "He doesn't deserve his mothers concern"

Damalis bit her tongue, wanting desperately to defend Astinos, but she knew if she did he would tease her for having a desire for the Spartan and he would indeed tell Hesper just to see her punished.

"Perhaps he is at a tavern?" she suggested.

"Drinking his shame away" Linus smirked, "Fancy being knocked down by a woman"

Damalis glared at the side of his face as the servant chuckled. She wanted to knock him down for him to see how easily a woman could fight, but again she had to contain her emotions. It wouldn't be worth the trouble.

Voices began to get louder as they passed a large, derelict building that stood in the grottier parts of the city. Damalis had passed the building a few times before, but only during the day and she had thought it abandoned. Now, however, as the night was in full, drunken men were jeering and cheering and women were squealing and laughing. Linus stopped and Damalis almost walked into him as his eyes lingered hungrily over the buildings rotting exterior.

"Perhaps he is in there," he suggested, it was then that Damalis realised what the building was. A whorehouse.

Blushing, Damalis looked away, somehow sure that Astinos would not be in a place like this, especially as depressed as he was.

"I doubt he is," she voiced, but Linus waved her opinion away.

"I'll only be a minute," he said as he hurried towards the building. Damalis huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to find Astnios. He could be hurt or worse and it was all her fault that he was in the position he was in. Angrily she kicked at a loose stone and watched it fly through the air and bounce down a neighbouring alleyway. She jumped as she noticed a shadow of a man bending down, a quiet spluttering noise coming from his hunched form.

Damalis nervously checked back to the whorehouse, but Linus was nowhere to be seen, he would stay there all night if he wasn't caught. Pursing her lips, Damalis took a hesitant step towards the alleyway, not entirely sure why she was doing it. Perhaps it was the old soldier, but the Wooden Horse was almost a mile or two south of here.

"Astinos!" someone shouted, making Damalis jump as she saw more shadows join the first.

"Astinos! Go home and sleep it off!" someone jeered as a group of four Spartans bundled out of the alleyway, "He is going to pay tomorrow!" one of them added.

Damalis waited for the men to disappear before running towards the alleyway, it took a moment for her to find Astinos sitting against the wall, his arms resting on his knees and his head hanging into his lap.

"Master!" Damalis called running to his side, but he did not respond, he only continued to mutter under his breath.

"Master?" Damalis repeated, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Slowly Astinos raised his head. Damalis was concerned to see his face was blotchy and pale. He didn't look at all well and his eyes squinted as he tried to concentrate on Damalis' face.

"Who…?" he muttered.

"It's me, Master" she repeated, "Damalis. Now let me take you home"

Gingerly she took one of Astinos' arms and with his help, she managed to get him to stand upright, although he constantly swayed as though he might topple over.

"I don't feel very good," he muttered as he leaned in Damalis. She felt suddenly hot with the close proximity between them, but she couldn't think about their bare skin touching, nor could she think of the arm that was draped around her neck.

They took the first couple of steps, but then Astinos faltered and pulled away from Damalis to lean his back against the wall, "I can't see straight" he muttered.

"How much did you have to drink, Master?" Damalis asked.

Astinos' eyes rolled before they attempted to focus on her face, Damalis was disturbed that he was looking at her as if she were a complete stranger.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In an alleyway, I'm going to take you home" she said and stepped forward to support him again but Astinos moved forward with surprising speed and caught her lips in a surprising and hungry kiss.

All thoughts evaporated from her head in that instant, all she could focus on was the feel of Astinos lips on her own, how warm and moist they were even though she could almost taste the alcohol. But in a matter of seconds, he staggered away, bent over and vomited at Damalis' feet.

As he emptied his stomach, Damalis was frozen to the spot, starring at the place where Astinos had been. She struggled to comprehend what had happened. Had Astinos, the Captain's son, just kissed her?

"Damalis!" Someone yelled snapping the young woman from her thoughts.

"Linus!" she called back into the street, "I've found him!" she added, her voice sounding shaky and high pitched, but Linus found them both and together they managed to get Astinos back to his feet with an arm over their shoulders they made their way back towards the house. Damalis looked over at Astinos, but he was almost unconscious, only managing to keep his legs working enough to help them carry him.

Enora was waiting for them when they returned to the house and Damalis was quickly hustled away when Gyles pushed her aside and took over. Everyone rushed forward to assess Astino's condition. Penthea was ordering on the menservants to prepare Astinos bed and for someone to fetch some water, which someone obliged, leaving Damalis feeling rather forgotten and alone. She knew that Astinos would be alright, though tomorrow he would pay the price for his night of heavy drinking, but she didn't know whether or not he would remember the kiss he so hungrily stole from her and if he did, did he even know it was Damalis he was kissing?

Rubbing her arm she returned to Adelpha's bedchamber to find the young woman sleeping peacefully, so deciding she was not needed she returned to the servant quarters, crawled into bed and wondered just how much more confusing her life could become and why could she still taste ale on her lips.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - Wow, thanks for the encouraging words.**

**Vampirebaby13 - It took a little longer to do this one, but its finally here. I had a little writers block and felt like I was writing like a five year old so needed to start over a few times.**

**katzey - lol, well here it is!**

**candiedchris - Hey thanks. As long as you don't have Spartans riding into battle in Hummers and AK rifles, then you should be able to write anyway you like!! **

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little late, as explained I did have a little writers block, not to mention the influx of assignments I've been given lately, but I never start a story I don't intend to finish!**


	18. Friend

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Friend**

**-oOo-**

Damalis awoke with the memory of that drunken kiss in her mind. For a moment she was unsure it had even happened, perhaps only occurring in her dreams, but then she recalled the taste of alcohol on his lips and the way he leaned into her as she helped him home.

She found a smile forming on her lips, recalling the memory as a happy one. Astinos had kissed her. But at the same time a wave of realism crashed down on her as she remembered that he had been very drunk and had not even recognise her when he did it. She could have been any young woman and the thought brought Damalis back down, feeling cold and alone.

Adelpha was still in bed and it took Damalis almost five minutes to persuade the young woman out of bed. She spoke of nothing but Admes throughout the entire morning ritual, right up to the point they entered the dining room where Enora sat eating her breakfast. She looked very tired and sad, obviously the absence of her husband was affecting her worse then Damalis had imagined and with Astinos disappearing the night before, her nerves seemed to be at breaking point.

"Where is Astinos?" Adelpha asked as she picked up her goblet of water.

"Being incredibly foolish," she said disapprovingly before heaving a great sigh, "He is in bed"

"What happened to him?" the young girl asked as she put down her goblet.

Enora sighed, "Damaged pride, all males are susceptible to it at some point in their life" she said.

"Because he lost a fight against a woman?" Adelpha asked in disbelief, "Is it such a shameful thing? Spartan women are raised to be fighters"

Enora smiled at her daughter's thinking, "You may be right, but we are not expected to fight against our men" she added.

Damalis finished serving breakfast before heading for the kitchen, but the words of Adelpha distracted her. It was an important part of every Spartan woman's life to know how to defend themselves, but never domestically. A man was still superior to a woman, despite how educated they were.

Soon it was time to take Adelpha to school and still Astinos had not risen from his bed. Linus had gone to check on him and explained to his mother that he was unwell and unfit to get out of bed. Damalis wondered if perhaps he remembered the events of last night and was unable to face Damalis. The thought caused her to despair a little, perhaps he would not be able to bare having her work here since that awkward kiss and would have his father remove her from their services. But even as she thought it she knew that Astinos would not be so cruel as to do such a thing, especially as Adelpha was attached to her and she was good at her job.

As ever, the presence of soldiers was ever strong in the streets of the city. Damalis found it hard to breath every time a troop passed or she heard someone yell, it was a terrible feeling to be so utterly aware of your guilt that you were sure that when someone looked at you, they could see all your crimes just by looking into your face.

Luckily, Adelpha was so preoccupied with deciphering the body language of Admes from the night of the murder that she was barely aware of anyone around her. She had come to the conclusion that Admes valued his career more then her but then Damalis pointed out that that was what Admes wanted people to think so he could become a soldier fit to be wed to someone like Adelpha, however her words did little to comfort, only to convince Adelpha that when Admes was finally a respected and mature soldier, he would find himself a trophy wife of higher statue then herself.

It was with a heavy heart that Damalis bade farewell to the young girl, even though her words fell on deaf ears, Adelpha truly made Damalis feel like she was not a servant but a friend of equal status. Damalis didn't have many people she could refer to as friends, perhaps Haidee and Penthea, maybe even Otis, but as servants they were forced together and had no option but to get along or be forced out of the job.

Damalis walked a little slower back to the house, enjoying the few minutes she got to spend by herself but as she passed the fruit stall in the market place, she overheard a conversation, which made her heart stop a beat.

An older woman pressed closer to her friend "Apparently they found some blood stains on it"

"Do you think it could be the killers?" her friend asked in awe.

The older woman smiled knowingly; obviously pleased she knew some information that someone else did not. Damalis realised she had stood still on the spot, so ducked and pretended to retie her sandals.

"Must be, the robe was stuffed right behind a bush a few streets away from the Councilman's Halls"

"Well do they have any leads?"

"Well, according to my nephew, the blood belongs to the killer when that young soldier cut the murderer"

The skinny woman gasped, "Oh! What scandal. To believe the killer past just yards from my own home"

Damalis could hear no more, so jumping to her feet she almost ran the distance back to the house. She wished she had burnt the robe, leaving no trace behind, but she had been desperate and wounded and had no choice but to discard the robe. Damalis felt sick but she knew that there was no way the robe could be linked back to her, except if Linus should be shown the robe and identify it as his own, which was unlikely as even if he did see it, he would hardly claim to it as it would make him a suspect.

In the kitchen, Haidee was busy baking bread as another servant was meticulously cleaning the sideboards. Hesper entered, grazing the room with a critical eye.

"Haidee, be sure not to spill the flour on the floor" she said before turning her sights onto Damalis, "You. Astinos is awake and would like something to eat. Bring him some bread and water, his stomach is rather sensitive" she added and swept out of the room as if she had never been there.

"'Be sure not to spill the flour on the floor'" Haide mocked, "That woman wastes more of the stuff then anyone else here"

Damalis slowly went about getting Astinos' breakfast. She didn't particularly want to see him, to spare both of them the embarrassment of recalling that drunken kiss, but eventually she found herself laden with bread, cheese and a goblet of water and made her way to the dining room where the young master was waiting.

The dinning room was particularly dark, the windows shuttered and the candles extinguished. Damalis knew that alcohol was supposed to leave you with a headache and sensitive eyes the morning after, so she gingerly made her way to the table, being sure not to stub her toe on the chair of table legs.

Astinos slowly lifted his head as she came to the table, "Damalis? Is that you?" he croaked.

"Yes, Master" she replied timidly, "I brought you some breakfast. Bread, cheese and water" she explained, placing the food and drink in front of him.

"Thank you" he muttered, resting his forehead on one of his hands as he played with a slice of bread, "I am told that you found me last night"

Damalis felt a hot flush over come her, "Yes, Master" she replied.

"I wish to thank you. I don't recall much, but I remember hearing your voice as you helped me home"

"Linus was there too, Master" Damalis blushed, waiting for him to mention the kiss.

"Yes. I have already spoken with him" he sighed, "I feel so sick"

"I hear that is what happens after drinking too much" Damalis smiled, pleased to see the corner of Astino's lips twitch into a small smile.

"I heard that too. Thank you for breakfast and thank you again for last night"

Damalis nodded, "You are welcome, Master" she replied and sensing Astinos wanted to be alone, she turned and left feeling both relieved and hurt that he had not mentioned the kiss.

**-oOo-**

From late afternoon, Astinos was fit enough to walk about the house without looking as if he were about to vomit again, Enora was both relieved to see him look well and angry at him having caused her to worry, but his mood improved throughout the day, so much so that he asked to accompany Damalis to collect Adelpha.

"So what of my sister and Admes? I haven't heard from him in a few days"

Damalis felt her insides shrink when she realised he had only come to discuss his sister, "Admes approached me the other day to convince me to help him" Astinos' features went cold, "But in the end I convinced him of the danger he would be putting them both in. He has agreed to stay away until he is in a better position to ask for her hand"

His features softened and he smiled at Damalis, "I need not worry about my sister when you are so carefully protecting her virtue"

Damalis blushed, "I care for her too much to see her destroy her chance of happiness, but she pines for him, everyday"

"She will be thankful in the end as I am thankful for such a loyal friend" he added, flashing Damalis one of his amazing smiles that made her knees weak and her belly flip. Astinos, her master, considered her a friend and not just a peon; it warmed her heart to hear those words.

"Thank you, Master" she replied.

Astinos shifted as if he were about to say something very difficult. Damalis thought that perhaps he had recalled the kiss, but instead he said something entirely different and unexpected "But as a friend, I beg you to not call me 'Master'. At least not when we are alone" he asked.

Damalis wasn't quite sure how to respond. It was against every unwritten law for a servant to refer to her Master as anything but. However she wanted to be more then a servant to Astinos and as being his friend was the only honour she was likely to get, she wanted to grasp it with both hands.

"For you. Astinos" she smiled up at him. But just as she was thinking that this moment was perfect, a voice of such grace called out the name she had just spoken. Damalis looked over to where the voice had come from and out of the crowds swept the beautiful Circe, a young servant girl in tow.

Astinos smiled at the woman and when she approached he graciously took her hand and kissed the back of it, his eyes lingered on her own. Something seemingly took a tight grip on Damalis' heart as she watched this exchange.

"Circe. You look as beautiful as ever," Astinos said and the woman allowed a small smile, knowing that she was indeed beautiful.

"I was just browsing through the market place, but it is hardly a place for a woman to be unescorted. Perhaps you would like to accompany me home?"

"Unescorted?" Astinos smiled, "But is that not your servant you are with?"

"A servant is hardly a person," Circe commented off hand. Damalis felt an anger rise as she looked at the young servant girl with pity. Apparently Circe did not have the same views as Astinos and his sister.

"They are to me, Circe, but it would be an honour to escort you home" he smiled and turned to Damalis, "Will you be all right if I leave you?" he asked.

"Of course, Master" Damalis said, forcing a smile, "I have done this many times"

"Then I will see you at home. Circe" he said, showing her a clear path through the street. As they both began to walk away, with the young servant girl in tow, Damalis could not miss the backward glance that Circe gave her and the look of hatred that radiated from her eyes. But in a flash she was looking back at Astinos, laughing at something he had said.

With a heavy heart, Damalis returned to the familiar track and saw Adelpha waiting patiently for her by the gates. Damalis explained to her why she had been late and suddenly Adelpha was abuzz with theories.

"I wonder if Father has been arranging another meet? Astinos has been so sad lately perhaps he will try to organise a wedding to lift his spirits"

"Perhaps" Damalis said sadly, painfully aware that all her dreams, no matter how unrealistic they were, were crumbling about her feet. She would be Astinos' friend, but Circe, in the end, would be his wife.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - Glad you liked it!**

**i'..varnish - What a VERY positive review. And as the McDonalds adverts say "I'm lovin' it"!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my new and old reviewers, your enthusiasm keeps me going.**


	19. Guardian

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Guardian**

**-oOo-**

To Damalis' disappointment, Astinos was not home when they returned, she could only imagine that he was still wandering the marketplace with Circe and it made something inside her ache.

Damalis took Adelpha to her room to change, her mother had agreed to let her visit a friend for dinner and Damalis was expected to escort her safely there and back. Although Damalis wanted nothing more then to make sure that Adelpha was safe, she also wanted to remain in the house until Astinos returned, but she decided that maybe she might catch a glimpse of him in the market place as they walked past.

Penthea intercepted Damalis as she made her way to the kitchen to check on her wound. It seemed to be healing, but the cut had been deep and would leave a scar, the skin around the incision was red and tender and Damalis winced every time Penthea gave it a slight prod with her finger.

"I imagine it will be nothing more then a scar by the next fortnight" she explained as she smiled to the young girl. Damalis nodded, grateful for Penthea's help and she lifted her robe back over her shoulder to conceal the bandage.

Damalis left the kitchen with her newly bandaged arm and knocked politely on Adelpha's door before entering, the young girl was currently twirling about in one of her many dresses, this one was pale with a golden thread weaved through the fabric. Damalis realised that there was something different about the girl; she was actually smiling for the first time in over a week. It lightened Damalis' heart to see the smile that lit her face, if even for a brief moment or two.

Enora entered the room for a brief visit to wish her daughter a good night, weaving her hands affectionately through her locks as she kissed her on the brow. With the light of the candles flickering gently nearby, it was almost as if the two were mirror images of one another. Adelpha had no reason to fear that her looks would fail her in time if she took after her mother. Enora flashed Damalis a polite smile and reminded her to take care as they walked through the streets.

As they set off, Damalis' eyes roved around the lobby once more, but again, Astinos was not there. She pursed her lips as a sliver of anger crossed over her.

What was keeping him? Had Proteus invited Astinos into him home when he escorted Circe home? Had he been invited to stay for dinner?

All the unanswered questions and disturbing images that invaded her thoughts made it impossible for her to concentrate as she followed Adelpha to her friends house. It wasn't considerably far away; they had taken a detour down a few back alleys and emerged a few streets away until they arrived at a particularly modest homestead. Lights blazed from the small windows and a few servants bustled about outside. Laughter floated towards them from the open door.

Adelpha spun on the spot and gave Damalis a reassuring squeeze around the waist, "Thank you Damalis" she smiled, "I shall see you later" she added and bounced away towards the voices that instantly cheered as the owners of the voices recognised Adelpha.

Assured that her ward was safe, Damalis turned on her heels and made her way back, concentrating too much on finding her way home that for a moment or two she actually forgot about Astinos, until of course she bumped into him as she stepped through the doors of the Captain's home. He smiled at her as he leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Nice evening" he told her, nodding his head to the open door. Damalis stood still for a moment, looking outside for herself. It was like most evenings. Mild and warm with the soft silver light of the moon filtering through the trees. Damalis nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Master" she replied timidly, but the weather wasn't what was on her mind, she wanted to know what Astinos had been doing out so late, but of course she could not voice her question and she doubted he would want to tell her.

"I thought I asked you to call me Astinos when we're alone" he said, that same wicked smile on his face.

As if she needed reassuring, Damalis looked about her and found them alone in the lobby, she could only hear the distant voices and clattering in the kitchens, but she could not shake the feeling of being watch.

"I might think that it be wise to call you Master within the house" she replied, "The walls have eyes and ears…" she allowed a small smile, "…and they report back to Hesper"

Astinos smiled again and Damalis was glad she had not insulted him; she just didn't need another reason for Hesper to beat her, but still, she just had to ask him one thing.

"How was your walk with Miss Circe, Master?" she enquired, though she was not brave enough to look him in the face, however the second or two of silence made her eyes flick up to his face and saw, in return, a flicker of amusement cross his face.

"Well enough" he replied and shifted, almost uncomfortably on the spot. It was a subtle move, but Damalis saw it and instantly regretted her question.

They stood in a moment's silence before Damalis tried to excuse herself, "I should he-" but Astinos interrupted her.

"Did you like Circe?" he asked, looking at her intently. Damalis blinked, unsure she had even heard the question correctly, never mind how she was going to answer, but after a few seconds she realised Astinos was still waiting for an answer.

"I-I think she seemed quite nice" she stammered unconvincingly, but she noticed a little smile creep into the corner of Astinos mouth.

"Nice?" he asked, "She is quite beautiful though, don't you think?"

Damalis closed and reopened her eyes slowly, a painful sliver of something dropped into her belly. Why was he torturing her like this? Why ask her such a personal question? It was almost like he was boasting.

"Y-yes" she replied in little more then a whisper. She looked down for a moment, trying to regain her sense of indifference and when she looked back up she could see Astinos' calculating eyes studying her, gauging her reaction as though he were saying these things to test her, to find out what was going through her head, "I really have to go back to work, Master" she said, her voice more steely, more controlled.

Astinos smiled again, "Of course. I'll speak to you later" he added and strolled casually out of the house and into the dark courtyard. Damalis frowned, but turned on her heels and set of toward the kitchen, not entirely sure what had just happened.

In almost no time, Damalis was reminded by Hesper to go and collect Adelpha. Damalis had been so intent on deciphering every word and every movement of Astinos since that conversation, that she was hardly aware that she had been scrubbing the same part of the floor for the past twenty minutes. Even now, as she moved through the streets with nothing but the moonlight and the burning lanterns from inside the houses she passed to guide her, all she could think of was the horrible and empting feeling Astinos had left her with as he described Circe as beautiful and provoked her for answers into her own insight.

Annoyingly, she found herself a little lost on the way because she was so preoccupied and had to double back a few times before she finally found the house. Adelpha was outside, sitting with two other young girls talking animatedly but on seeing Damalis standing by the gate, she shrieked with merriment and jumped to her feet. It warmed Damalis' heart to have someone so pleased to see her and she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

"So how was your evening?" Damalis asked, glad to have something to distract her now. Adelpha clung to her arm and smiled as they walked back towards the house.

"Oh it was so much fun" she beamed, "We played a few games, we even had some wine," she giggled. Damalis grinned, the mystery of the slight giddiness revealed. They were just about to emerge from the alley way and onto the main street when a cold and deep voice cut through the darkness right behind them.

"Isn't it a bit late for two young women to be out by themselves" it said. Both women gasped and spun about, clinging to one another. Out of the shadows came a man not much taller then Damalis, but he was big and muscular under the one-shoulder robe he wore. It was stained with ale, as were his teeth as he grinned repulsively at them. Damalis took a firm hold of Adelpha and tried to push the young girl behind her almost instinctly. It was amazing how suddenly she didn't care if she lived or died, only that Adelpha should be alive to see tomorrow, but the young girl was frozen stiff with fear and refused to budge, but her hold on Damalis' arm was iron tight.

"Oh" the man growled in mock distressed, running a hand over his bald and egg-shaped head, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a bit of fun" he added.

"Stay away" Damalis warned, but her voice was too shaky, "I'm warning you" she added, but it came out in nothing more then a whimper.

The man laughed and reached into his robe with one of his hands and to the girls' horror, produced an ugly looking dagger. A cold shiver went down Damalis' spine as she began to hear the breaking sobs from Adelpha and suddenly the fear subsided enough for her to feel the real anger burning deep within, the voice that had kept her hunting for Theron's blood for so long was now telling her to stand and fight this man, who was nothing, nothing compared to what she could be when she wanted it badly enough. She found her footsteps no longer retreating, but the man continued to walk forward towards them.

"Adelpha. When I say, run" she whispered over her shoulder, but she got no reply except for another racking sob. "Adelpha!" she hissed loudly and the young girl gasped in response. "When I tell you, run," I said.

"Damalis!" she whimpered, but Damalis knew she would obey by order; she was too scared to do anything else.

Still the disgusting man stepped forward, his eyes small and undistinguishable, but his mouth was curved into a vicious smile as he made circles in the air with the blade. He was getting closer and closer, Damalis needed him to be near enough for her to reach him when he attacked and although she knew that was the most dangerous place to be, she had no choice.

Closer, closer, closer, until finally, "Now!" she yelled and suddenly the presence of Adelpha was gone from her side and the man, in alarm, rushed forward with his dagger raised. Damalis reached up and held the arm as she threw her closed fist into the man's gut. He grunted and doubled over, releasing a torrent of foul smelling breath right into her face, but he recovered quickly and out of now where his hand snatched at her hair, pulling it at the roots and made her cry out in pain.

Cursing, the attacker tried to bring down the dagger onto her, but she kicked out and fell to the ground, he followed and suddenly it was a struggle to get a hold of the knife, she was never quite sure of where it was, but she felt a sharp and terrible pain through her left arm. With a pained scream she lashed out and hit the attacker on the nose with her elbow, she heard his nose break as his scream was muffled by the blood spurting from it. Damalis saw the dagger lying between them and without hesitation she seized the blade as the attacker's free arm swung round and found her neck, tightening around her throat as his nails dug into her flesh. With a scream she plunged the knife down into his chest and instantly his fingers loosened as he gurgled and spasmed with pain. Damalis lay there next to him in a daze, watching as the man beside her lay dying, blood pulled from every orifice. It was inevitable that this man would die.

Damalis suddenly became aware of someone pulling on her arm, calling her name with some urgency and when she looked up she saw Adelpha trying to pull her along, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get her servant to her feet. Somehow, Damalis managed to find her barings and lumbered forward, her arm ached with the pain and felt damp as the blood ran down her already injured arm. Everything about her blurred in and out of focus and she felt as though she were listening to every sound from the other side of a wall. She was only aware that Adelpha was holding her as she cried and carried them both back to the house.

No sooner had they crossed the threshold into the lobby did everything erupt into chasos. Adelpha's screams or help were met by people were dashing about and Enora, pale-faced and alive with fear grabbed her daughter who clung to her for dear life.

"What happened?!" she wailed, trying to calm her daughter down enough to speak. Astinos seemingly flew around the corner, his eyes alive with confusion, but then he saw his sister wailing on the floor in his mothers arms as Damalis stood alone, covered in blood. His confusion turned to utter fear as he rushed over to Damalis and grabbed her by her good arm as though she might fall at any moment. Damalis was surprised by how weak her legs were and she needed to lean quite heavily into Astinos to make it to the chair that stood by the front door.

"Hades!" Astinos exclaimed, sitting beside me to inspect the wound on my arm, "What happened?" he asked and shot his sister a glance, but even though she was now quiet, she was still shaking like a leaf. Hesper was shouting at Haidee and Penthea to fetch blankets, water and food, anything that would help to calm the poor girl down. Damalis wanted to go to Adelpha and tell her that everything was all right, that she had protected her and she was safe now, but she had trouble finding her voice. Everything didn't seem quite so real and she was feeling incredibly calm and lethargic as if she had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Damalis?" a voice asked. She looked up and saw Penthea, her face pale white with concern. Damalis was relieved to see that Astinos was still at her side.

"Yes?" she replied as if in complete control.

Astinos and Penthea looked at one another in concern, but it was Astinos who was asking the questions, "What happened?"

Damalis looked at the floor as she tried to recount just what had happened, "We were walking home…" she began, her voice now becoming a little more clearer, the noises around her becoming more defined, "…there was a man. A man with a knife" she added, recalling the terrible moment he had drawn it from his robe and held it in the air. Adelpha gave a fresh wail as her mother rocked her back and forth, listening to Damalis' story intently.

"He attacked you?" Astinos asked, his face now suddenly red and outraged.

"He tried to…" she said, "…but, but I got his knife and we fought and…and…" Damalis suddenly recalled his face as she stabbed him with his own weapon, "…I killed him…" she whispered, "I stabbed him in the chest" she finished, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Where is he?" Astinos asked with some urgency.

"Second turning left from the market place" she explained and within an instant Astinos ordered Gyles and Linus to go and confirm the man was dead. I noticed that Otis was standing in the doorway, enthral by the whole thing. Astinos noticed too and told him to go and fetch the Captain, to tell him that his daughter and her servant had been attacked.

"Master, please" Penthea asked, "There is so much blood…" she faltered. Damalis looked down at herself and was surprised to find that her once white robe was now stained red, from her ruined arm all down the front of her chest. It couldn't have all been hers? Could it?

"Of course" Astinos replied and stood up to get out of the way as Penthea moved over to inspect her arm. Damalis yelped as Penthea poked and prodded to check where the cut was, lifting the tattered sleeve of her robe out of the way and washing away the blood with the towels she had fetched from the kitchen.

"I have never met such an unlucky girl" Penthea said, smiling as if to try and lighten the seriousness of the situation, "The wound you got on this arm the other day has hardly started to heal and already you've cut it open again"

Damalis tried and failed to force a smile, but she did feel incredibly tired and found her head leaning back against the cold stone of the wall behind her. She could see Astinos now, standing over his mother but there was a peculiar look on his face. He looked puzzled, starring at Damalis' arm, to the floor and to her face as if something didn't make sense.

"Damalis, Damalis" came a whimper from the floor, Damalis looked down to see Adelpha, cradled in her mother's arms looking up at her. Damalis found it distressing to see her face, all red and puffy, the horror that had laid in the eyes would haunt her for the rest of her days.

"She's right here" Enora replied, "She's safe," she added reassuringly.

"Is she okay, Mistress" Damalis asked.

Enora looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Yes. And all because of you" she added. Even now, as she had lost blood, she found enough to force to her face as she blushed, but a sharp tug on her arm reminded her that she was not okay and Penthea apologised as she continued to treat her wound.

Footsteps reverberated outside as Linus and Gyles barrelled back into the house, panting wildly, "She's right, Master, he's dead. The knife went right through his heart" Gyles explained, with a little too much detail.

"Who was he? Did he have anything on him to identify him?" Astinos asked. It wasn't until later that Damalis realised why, it wouldn't do for a servant girl to kill a man of any station within the city. If it wasn't proven it was in self defence, then Damalis would have to receive the punishment. Death.

"No, but he's dressed and smells like a vagrant. He was probably crawling through the city looking for young women to attack, Master" Gyles added.

Astinos nodded and sent them to fetch some soldiers to stand guard. It was clear that Astinos wasn't going to chance that this was not an isolated attack on the Captain's family. The thought made Damalis shudder and a sickening feeling returned to her belly.

"I am done" Penthea said as she applied the finishing touches to her work, "Except…where is this blood from…?" she faultered, looking down the front of Damalis' robes.

"I think…I think it's from when I broke his nose" she replied casually. Enora looked shocked as did Astinos, almost as if servant girls shouldn't know how to defend themselves.

"Well you were very brave" Penthea replied, but she gave her a stern look, "Or very foolish"

"I had to protect Adelpha" was all she replied.

Penthea gave a sympathetic smile and kissed Damalis on the forehead before retreating back toward Enora, "Perhaps she should be allowed to rest and gather her strength" she suggested.

Enora nodded, "Yes of course, of course" she said, waving to Hesper and Haidee to help carry me to the servants quarters. Hesper took her good arm and hooked it around her neck whilst Haidee took her tenderly by the waist on the other side and both guided her towards the bedrooms.

"Are you alright, Damalis?" Haidee whispered fretfully.

"I will be as soon as I rest" she replied.

Once she was deposited onto her bed, Hesper remained only to fetched a fresh robe for her and instructed Haidee to help change her from her ruined robe. Hesper muttered something about ruining a perfectly good dress as she left, but as usual, neither Damalis nor Haidee paid any heed to her cold words.

"I think that was awfully brave what you did" she said as she helped pull the tattered clothing off over her head, "Standing up to a man with a knife"

"I didn't even think. I just did it" Damalis replied.

"Well Miss Adelpha is alive because of you. That is something neither her mother or father are likely to forget" she smiled reassuringly as she helped tug on the clean nightdress and carefully manoeuvred her wounded arm through the right hole.

As soon as she was dressed, Damalis lay down and allowed Haidee to draw the sheet over her and with a quick goodnight, left Damalis to rest.

It didn't take too long for Damalis to drift off into a fitful sleep, but it was haunted by the face of the bald man as he laughed and waved a knife in her face.

**-oOo-**

**VampireBaby13 - Well, if you think Damalis has had a tough time already just look what I've gone and done to her now! I am a horrible, horrible person. tut-tut. **

**iiceangel3.o - You're wish is my command!**

**Jessabell76 - Evidently no, I haven't given up on this story. I don't like to leave a story unfinished. You get too many messages cursing you althoughwise!**

**katzey - *Gives baby her bottle* now, now, be patient.**

**A/N: Hey geezers! Sorry it's been a while since the update, but I have had to do a shit load of work for my degree and really I should be writing up my behaviour study right now instead of updating this, but I kinda needed a break from all the analysing. God, I hate assignments!**


	20. Nightmares

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nightmares**

**-oOo-**

Nightmares plagued Damalis' dreams that night without restraint. She was constantly running for her life through the arduous and never ending alleyways of the city, but no matter what turning she took she always ended up in the same place and was always chased by that mysterious and deadly dark figure.

"Try and try" the voice was sneer, "But you will never escape what you did"

And as if by some miracle, Astinos was suddenly there, standing in front of her with his eyes ablaze and his sword drawn. Damalis ran to him in relief, but she realised Astinos wasn't looking furiously at her pursuer, he was looking at her, with such hatred it was a wonder she could not be struck dead by it.

"You killed my family" he accused, his voice full of venom.

"What?" Damalis exclaimed, "No, no I didn't!"

"Of course you did" the dark voice behind her agreed. Damalis spun around and saw the robed figure closing in, a dagger in one hand. He began to laugh.

"No, I wouldn't kill them!" she shouted, giving Astinos a pleading look, but when she turned to him, it was no longer Astinos' face she was looking at, it was the attacker, his unmistakable cruel features twisted into a grin.

"You killed us, Damalis, you are a killer," the robed figure said. She turned to him and watched in horror as he lifted his hands to the hood of his robe and slowly drew it back over his head. Damalis couldn't contain the scream anymore. Laughing back at her was Theron, his skin a ghostly white, his eyes dull and shielded. He looked like a corpse come back to life.

It was then that Damalis shot up in bed and found herself in mid-scream. Aware now that it was all a dream she clamped her hands over her mouth to silence herself, but as she looked around, she found herself alone and already the midday sun was streaming in through the windows.

So why was she still in bed? Damalis looked around, looking for any tale-tale signs that this was still a dream. But there were footsteps outside in the hallway and Penthea ran into the room with a frightened look on her face. She saw the terror on Damalis' and came to her side.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"Erm…" Damalis croaked, suddenly feeling very foolish, but her arm was aching furiously and she looked over and saw it was tightly bandaged. She recalled the events of the previous night and shuddered. Unwittingly, she had taken another life. She looked back up at Pentheas face and didn't want to worry the older lady, "…just a nightmare. Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Working" she replied, leaning over to fluff the flat pillow, "The Master and Mistress decided to allow you the day off to recover. I would say you earned that at least for saving their daughter" she smiled fondly, though there was a bit of concern behind her words.

"Is Adelpha, alright?" she asked timidly, still incredibly tired and sore.

"She is fine" Penthea replied, "In fact she's been bothering me all morning, she wants to see you, but I told her you needed your rest"

Damalis sighed and slipped back down into bed, resting her head on the recently fluffed, but still flat, pillow. "What happened?" she asked.

Penthea suddenly turned a pale shade of grey, "You don't remember?" she asked.

"I remember the attack and Adelpha carrying me home. I don't remember much after that" she replied.

Penthea gave a sympathetic smile and took Damalis' hand in her own, stroking it gently, which somehow soothed Damalis. It was something her mother used to do when she was scared.

"Master Astinos sent Gyles and Linus to make sure your attacker was dead. The stable boy, Otis was sent to fetch the Captain. He was home not too long after you fell unconscious" she explained, "Ooh, you should have seen his face when Adelpha explained what had happened, he was absolutely furious, I have never seen him so mad" she added.

Damalis felt the cold fear run down her back, "Not at me?" she asked, but Penthea's eyes bulged in surprise before she chuckled.

"Why on Earth would he be mad at you, dear?"

"For putting his daughter in danger. Perhaps he was just a thief and if I had handed him what we had he would have left us," she explained, but deep down she knew the man was no thief. She recalled the way he had leered at them and she shuddered again.

"The only reason why the Captain may be mad at you is for depriving him the pleasure of gutting that monster himself," Penthea said darkly, which surprised Damalis as she rarely had a bad thing to say about anyone, even Hesper.

"Where is he now?"

"The Captain returned to work this morning, Enora excused Adelpha from school, obviously she's in no condition to go today"

"And Master Astinos?" Damalis voiced before she could stop herself.

"He was invited to lunch with Proteus and his daughter" she smiled.

If possible, Damalis felt even worse and tried to contain a groan of frustration, luckily Penthea thought it was just because of the pain.

"Let me check your bandage" Penthea offered and Damalis sat up in bed as Penthea unravelled the dressing. Damalis was curious to see how it looked considering she was caked in blood last night and unable to see how severe it was. Once the last of the bandage was removed, Damalis couldn't contain a gasp of horror.

The knife had gone deep, much deeper than she had first thought, and even now blood was seeping through little tears in her flesh. The sight made Damalis' head swim a little so she turned her eyes away and allowed Penthea to work. Once she was done, Damalis went to get out of bed, but Penthea pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked sternly, with her hands on her hips.

"Work?" Damalis asked, she only assumed she would be allowed to stay in bed until she was awake. She couldn't imagine that the Captain allowed her the whole day off.

"You are to stay in bed" Penthea said, confirming her thoughts, "Master's orders" she said officially, "Besides, Master Astinos said you would have him to answer to if didn't" she added with a little grin.

Damalis felt something soar inside of her, Astinos wanted her to rest, wanted her to get better. But then the thought of him having dinner with Circe brought her back down to reality and grudgingly she crawled back under her blanket.

Penthea gave a satisfied noise, "Shall I let Adelpha in to see you for a minute or two, I would bet my life she's standing right outside the door"

Damalis nodded and listened as Penthea left the room and suddenly there were heavy footsteps followed by a huge vice like grip around her belly. Damalis looked down and saw the Adelpha had launched herself onto her bed and was hugging her tightly, her eyes closed.

"Oh Damalis!" she wailed, opening her eyes and perching herself at the foot of her bed, "How are you?" she asked, sadness and regret showing deep in her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine" Damalis asked, though her armed ached painfully, "How about you?" she asked, but Adelpha looked incredulous.

"Me?! I wasn't the one who fought that horrible man. No, I was too scared" she added sadly, then as if ashamed she looked down, "I'm a coward"

Damalis leaned up and slapped the young girl across the face, not hard, but enough to cause the girl to gasp in surprise and look at her.

"Don't ever call yourself that!" she demanded, "You are not a coward, what you did was brave, you waited for me and you carried me home. If it weren't for you, I would probably be lying face down-" but she was cut off.

"No, please no, Damalis. I couldn't even bare to picture it" she shrieked with her hands on her cheeks.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly well, just a little scratch"

"Thank you, Damalis. What you did was so…" she trailed, unable to find the words.

"I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you Adelpha" Damalis said, staring intensely at Adelpha. The young girl sniffed as though she might cry, but instead she launched herself at Damalis and gave her a bone-crushing hug that made Damalis laugh, despite the discomfort.

"You are the best person I know, Damalis. I hope you stay with me forever"

"If it's within my power, little one" Damalis said, painfully aware that any word from the Master, she could be ripped from this life and thrust into another. After all, she was a Helot and her opinion didn't matter.

**-oOo-**

As the afternoon wore on, Damalis grew more and more frustrated. She wasn't used to lying in bed, doing nothing, but she didn't want to insult her Master by refusing their generorosity, so she lay in bed, dozing in and out of a restless sleep. It didn't come easily though, images and flashed of the two men she had killed.

Damalis rolled into herself, huddled under her covers. She began to question herself, where she was going, what would happen to her after death. She knew that if you committed crimes, you would be sent into the deep pits of Tautarus to spent eternity under the rule of Hades, but she had hoped that Theron's death wouldn't count against her, as it had been an accident. But she had meant to kill the attacker; she had taken that dagger from the ground and plunged the knife deep into the chest with the intention of ending his life. What did that mean for her? What did it mean for her family? Would she never see them as they, without a doubt, would have ended up in the Ellison Fields. Suddenly she wasn't so sure of herself, or her place and it made Damails feel oddly isolated and more afraid of death than she had ever been.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - Nope, Damalis didn't die, I wouldn't be so mean to her!**

**Vampirebaby13 - I know, poor Damalis. Just what is gonna happen to her next?!**

**A/N: The juices were kinda flowing so I ran this one quickly, hope you like it.**


	21. Otis the Observant

**Chapter Twenty**

**Otis the Observant**

**-oOo-**

It wasn't long before the sun passed outside the window and the sky began to darken. Damalis grew more and more restless, tossing and turning in bed and wincing every time she landed on her wounded arm. Adelpha had been in and out of the room to visit, but Penthea ended up banning her from entering the servant's quarters in order to allow Damalis some rest. However rest never came to her. Damalis was left with the terrible and painful memories of her sins, laid bare for her to contemplate and when she wasn't thinking of that, she was thinking about Astinos and Circe and their breakfast plans. She tried to push the invading images of Astinos holding the young woman's hand over a table of food and flowers. She could picture him looking lovingly into her eyes as she flicked her lusciously dark hair over her shoulder. It made her insides ache to think about it, but the invasive glances into this probably ridiculous conclusion weren't going to go away.

A sharp knock at the door brought Damalis back to reality with a sharp thud, she assumed it was either Penthea with her supper, or Adelpha sneaking a visit, but as her eyes slowly turned to the door she felt her heart leap when she realised it was Astinos standing there in a dark, one shoulder robe and a plate of food in his hand. Damalis blinked, wondering if she were just seeing him there because she had been thinking of him, but he smiled that beautiful smile and took a step forward.

"I brought you something to eat" he said. Damalis pushed herself up and rested her back against the wall, accepting the plate graciously as he handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said, her eyes flicking behind him for a moment, "Astinos" she smiled.

Astinos turned to take a seat on the empty bed beside her and it was then that Damalis noticed something different about the way Astinos looked at her. His smile was still there, but it didn't reach his eyes, he was looking at her in a calculative way, almost suspicious, as if he wasn't sure if he knew who she was. Damalis swallowed uncomfortably.

"How is your arm?" he asked, nodding to her wounded limb. Damalis tried to stretch it but winced as the skin stretched.

"It's healing, Penthea says it was quite a deep wound" she replied timidly, moving a piece of bread about her plate, she didn't feel very hungry.

"It was very brave, what you did last night, for my sister" he said, as though he hadn't expected her to defend Adelpha, to be willing to give her life for her.

"I told you once that she was like a sister, I wasn't just saying that" she replied, slightly insulted by the tone of his voice.

Astinos gave a little smile, "So it was because of my sister? No other reason than that?" he asked.

Damalis blinked and looked at the young soldier. She wanted to demand what he meant by that, was he suggesting she did not care for her ward, that she had only saved her life for some reward perhaps?

"I-I don't under-," she stammered, but Astinos waved her hand as if he hadn't expected her to answer it.

"Excuse my rudeness," he said, "I didn't mean that you expected something for saving her. I know, especially now, that you're affection for her is genuine" and then he smiled, but this time it reached his eyes as if he had just convinced himself of something, but Damalis was still wary. She couldn't help wondering what was it was that had put him in such a strange mood, but before she could think about it anymore, Astinos was on his feet.

"I have to go," he said, "And I'm sure you need some sleep" he added and was gone before Damalis could open her mouth.

Frustrated she dropped back down onto her bed, almost knocking the plate of food onto the floor. She couldn't explain his strange behaviour, or why it both frightened and angered her, but she knew that Astinos was keeping something from her, but what was it.

**-oOo-**

The next day, Damalis was up before anyone else. She had rested too long and now needed to be put to work, to stop her mind from thinking unpleasant thoughts. Astinos' perculiar behaviour had made her uncomfortable and she found herself looking out for him more often then usual.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only unusual thing occurring in the Captain's House. Since the attack, everyone had begun to treat Damalis differently and in different ways. The Captain and Enora, who had always behaved indifferently to her because she was a servant, now smiled and greeted her warmly. Gyles and Linus now acknowledged her existence with eye contact and a nod and even Hesper acted less resentful when she passed her in the corridor. Penthea was a little reluctant to allow Damalis to take Adelpha to school, but after reminding her that it was her job, and she was unlikely to be attacked on a street full of people, she allowed her to go.

It seemed that Adelpha had not quite recovered from the attack. Damalis noticed how her eyes moved from one alleyway to another and how she shrank away from large and peculiar looking men. It wasn't until Damalis found herself gripping Adelpha' arm, that she realised she wasn't feeling back to normal either.

During the walk to school, Adelpha had been only too happy to fill Damalis in on everything that had happened after the attack whilst Damalis had been forced to stay in bed. The body of the attacker had been taken into custody by the Captain's men, spreading the rumour that the man had actually been Theron's murderer about to commit another murder. In a sad way, this was good news to Damalis, everyone seemed to be ignoring the small detail that Astinos had been convinced it was a woman who had fought him, but because the attacker had been small for a man, it could have been possible that they were the same person. Damalis only hoped that the Captain, the King and those of importance would agree with the rumours.

Once Damalis had watched Adelpha enter the building, she made her way home, defensively crossing her arms over her chest and casting a wary eye over the people around her. She knew she was being too cautious and possibly a little ridiculous, but she couldn't help seeing the flash of madness in the eyes of the man in the alleyway, nor the bloody, corpse like face of Theron in her nightmare. It was like neither would allow her to rest in peace knowing she had possibly gotten away with murder on two accounts.

Damalis all but ran until she reached the house, not even stopping to buy an apple as she usually did in the mornings. Penthea saw her bolt into the house and gave her a sympathetic look before continuing with her cleaning.

The atmosphere in the house was far more relaxed then normal; it transpired that the Captain and his wife were invited to attend a dinner party that evening, hosted by the King and his wife, Queen Gorgo. Naturally, servants were not allowed to come, but the Captain still wanted the house clean and tidy for his return and he had arranged it so that Astinos would be allowed home in the evening to guard his sister and their home. It seemed that even with the rumours, the Captain still did not want to take any risks.

Damalis entered the kitchens and found that she was still the main topic of gossip when the group of young servant girls suddenly dispersed from their tight circle when she entered. Even as she prepared some bread for baking she could feel their eyes on her back which grew irritating to the point that she grabbed a pale of water and mumbled to Haidee that she was going to clean the outer walls of the house.

It was much quieter outside, only the nickering of the horses in the stable could be heard and the occasional sound of metal on hard ground as Otis cleaned out the stalls. The pleasant smell of jasmine floated down on her providing a stupor effect, allowing for just a few minutes, the terrible memories of her life dissipate into nothing.

"Damalis" someone said behind her in way of greeting. She looked over her shoulder and saw Otis standing behind her, leaning on his broom.

"Otis. How are you?" she asked politely before turning back to the wall. She had felt a little uncomfortable around him now, especially since he caught her rifling through the barn to find something to hold her knife to her leg.

"I'm okay, but how about you? I should imagine you're a little jumpy," he offered. Damalis felt something cold slip down into her stomach. What did he mean? Did he know?

"Sorry?" she replied in little more then a squeak.

"You know. The attack. I saw Miss Adelpha carry you in, you looked as pale as a ghost" he replied.

Damalis felt her muscle relax, but only a little, the way Otis watched her was not reassuring, he seemed to be gauging her reaction to what he was saying.

"Well it was quite frightening, Otis" she huffed impatiently.

"I imagine so, how many people can say they've killed someone in their lifetime, especially when it is a councilman…"

Damalis felt the cold grip of panic around her heart. She looked at Otis in horror; there was no doubt that she had heard him correctly. He smiled knowingly at her.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Really, Damalis" he rolled his eyes, "Did you think I wouldn't piece it together? You ask me to spy on him, I tell you how to find him and then all of a sudden I find out he's been murdered?"

Damalis didn't trust herself to speak, she was too busy trying to find ways to explain herself, but she couldn't think of anything, so she leaned over the little boy and tried to make herself look as big and threatening as possible, "Listen" she hissed, "No one will believe a word you say, there were no witnesses…" she finished jabbing a finger at him.

Otis smiled, amused and pushed Damalis' finger out of his face, "I didn't say I was going to tell anyone" he said. But Damalis wasn't convinced, she realised he wanted something, he was going to blackmail her and it made her both angry and petrified. She frantically looked around, but they were perfectly alone.

"What do you want?" she asked apprehensively.

Otis' shoulders seemed to droop and a sudden sadness crossed over his face, "You're like me in a lot of ways Damalis. I didn't have much of a past before I came here, my parents were servants at the household of one of the councilmen, I won't tell you who" he said, clearly wanting to keep that part of his tale a secret still, "But when they found out my mother was pregnant with me, he beat my father almost to death and sent my mother out onto the street" he closed his eyes as he relived his terrible past.

"My mother died giving birth to me and by some happy chance my father found me and took me back to his master, to beg for my life, but the Master took me away and sent me to a place where orphaned children were raised to be servants. I never saw my father again. When I was old enough to be sold on as a servant, Penthea and Gyles found me and brought me here, but I ran away to find out what had happened to my father. An old man who had served the councilman's house came to the door; he looked as though he had seen a ghost and he took me further away from the house. He knew instantly that I was my father's son, as we looked so alike, but he told me that after I had been given away, the Master had told my father he had been sent word I had died, my father, struck with the grief of losing his wife and son, had hanged himself. I was an orphan and by the doing of that hateful man" he finished, tears brimming his eyes and his little fists clenched until the skin around his knuckles were bone white. It was hard not to see Otis as a small, little boy at this point and it took some will for Damalis not to step forward and hug him.

Otis blinked then locked eyes with Damalis, " I returned here and accepted my life as a servant and I've been grateful to the Captain and their wife, but everyday I hoped to hear the news of the councilman's death, only when it came, it wasn't as final as I had hoped it would be. He died in his sleep, surrounded by his family. Neither my mother nor father had that. The only conselance is that he is forever burning in the pit of Tuataras" he finished. There was a few seconds silence before Damalis found her voice.

"I'm sorry" she quietly mumbled, "I understand what that feels like"

Otis looked up at her, his tears now gone from his eyes as he studied her, "So what is your story, why did you murder Councilman Theron?"

Damalis didn't pretend to sound shocked or disgusted with his accusation, they were beyond that. Otis had shared with her a big part of himself and it was only fair that he understood the reasoning behind her actions, so with a big breath she began at the beginning, from her home in Kalamata to the old soldier, to her silent invasion of the councilman Halls (which Otis had been most impressed with) right up until she returned home with blood on her hands. She admitted to him that she too, felt the death of Theron to be a disappointing climax to all her troubles, even after she had struck the final blow to end his life. From watching Otis' expression, she thought he would find some comfort in that. For striking the final blow had still not ended Damalis' torment.

"Do you have nightmares?" he asked suddenly, taking Damalis by surprise.

"Yes, almost every night, but now the man who attacked Aldepha and I is there too. I can never get away from what I did"

"Nor should you wish to" Otis said in disbelief, "You saved Miss Adelphas' life, surely that must weigh out the guilt"

"Of course it does. But I was convinced that I would never kill again after Theron, but now it seems I am finding myself in positions, which require me to choice whether someone might live and die. I don't want to be forced to kill again"

"And nor should you" Otis replied, playing with a sprig of jasmine that he had pluched from the wall. Damalis felt oddly weightless, as if admitting her crime out loud had emptied her heart of something that had been making her suffer for too long.

"Thank you, Otis" she said, honesty in her words, the little boy nodded his head casually as if he thought nothing of it.

"We might be servants, but we're people too. And what some have done to us, is not right. Sometimes I believe the Gods give us the power to do right to those who have done us wrong" he said wisely, "Good afternoon" he added before turning on his heels and disappeared back into the barn.

Damalis felt a small smile reach her lips as she continued to clean the walls, knowing that at least someone had forgiven her for her crime.

**-oOo-**

**Katzey - No problemo, can't kill of the main character now can I?**

**CandiedChris - Hey, awesome review, glad to know I made your weekend that little bit better. It gives me a warm feeling!**

**A/N: Finally my two bitches of an assignment are done and dusted and awaiting the scrutiny of my tutors. Thanks for being patient with me while I polished it all off. Fingers crossed for a pass mark on both!!**


	22. Truth

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Truth**

**-oOo-**

Damalis felt oddly reassured for the remainder of the day. Otis' words of support and comfort had allowed the voices of anxiety and guilt to quell to a dull roar. Although it had only be tempory, for as soon as she entered the street to collect Adelpha from school, the same fear and mistrust she had felt that morning were back. She hadn't realised how fast she was walking until she had reached the gates and found the doors were still closed and the pupil still inside.

It gave her time, however, to ponder over Otis' words. He believed, as she did, that all men and women were created as equals and so should all punishment, regardless of rank or breeding. A master would be well within his right to kill a servant for crimes such as laziness or incompetence. But for a master who has taken the life of a servant, there is no punishment, despite the reasons behind the killing. It was wrong and cruel though it was hardly heard of, but there was no justice for servants, or people of lower class. Damalis had probably been the first in a very long time to seek revenge on behalf of her people, on a man of great statue and power. It felt good to know that someone shared the same views as her. Although Astinos too, believed in the rights of the poor, he was not one of them, he could not relate nor feel the very anger and despair that came with being a servant, an object to "better" people.

Adelpha joined Damalis looking a little glum. She was disappointed that she had not been invited to the dinner party hosted by the King, nor would she spend the evening with her parents at home, where she liked to sit by her mother as she practised her sewing. But not all was bad. The girl who had been bullying Adelpha, like many of the children, had heard the gossip and was impressed that Adelpha had avoided murder when councilman Theron had not. She was now the gossip of the school and many more children stopped to wish her a good evening before they finally departed homeward.

Damalis wasn't surprised to find Astinos home already, he was sitting at the dinning room table with a goblet of wine in one hand and a scroll in the other as he settled in for a late night. He had taken his role as home protector quite seriously and had station two other Spartan warriors at the end the street. He wore the scarlet cape of a warrior and on the table beside him sat his helmet and sword within its scabbard. Damalis flinched as she recalled beating back that blade with Theron's own as she battled to escape the rooftops of the Councilman's Halls.

As Damalis helped Haidee prepare dinner, she questioned Haidee on the rumours that were floating around the city about the attack. The other servant girls were elsewhere seeing as only a dinner for two was required, so they were very much alone.

"I suppose it could be true" Haidee muttered as she boiled some water over the open fire, "but how strange would it be if it were"

Damalis glanced over at her from the worktop, "How do you mean?"

Haidee shrugged, "Don't take offence, Damalis. But if it was the same man, it mean sthat you managed to overpower him whilst Astinos could not" she added.

The thought had not occurred to Damalis and it made her anxious again. She had a point, a man who was capable to slip past armed guards and escape a fight with a Spartan soldier would surely be able to overpower an untrained servant girl. From that perspective, it didn't make sense at all.

Damalis brought the dinner plates out for Astinos and Adelpha, both were already sitting at the dinning table, sitting opposite one another and were engaging in a light-hearted conversation about Adelpha's school. Both looked at her at the same time, Adelpha flashing her a genuine smile while Astinos continued to gaze at her as if he were trying to work something out. It was unsettling.

Finally once dinner was finished and the plates were washed, Adelpha was preparing herself for bed whilst Astinos sat in the lobby playing a board game with Gyles. Both were looking intently at the board, but from what Damalis could see, Gyles was allowing Astinos to win. Gyles was very good at board games. Slowly the servants began to finish their chores and headed to bed, Penthea was already snoring softly as Damalis passed the doorway to the servants quarters, Haidee was just finishing a quick meal of cheese and bread before she too went to bed. Gyles who had allowed Astinos to beat him in all three games was excused to get some sleep, leaving Astinos sitting by the board game, sipping his goblet of wine as he reclined lazily on the chair. It seemed Hesper and Damalis were the only ones awake now and just as Hesper went to Astinos and got permission to retire for the night, Astinos shifted and knocked his goblet on the floor.

"That was clumsy of me," he said with a small smile, though Damalis noticed he hadn't tried to grab at the goblet like you would normally do. She suspected he knocked it over on purpose.

Damalis looked to Hesper who tried to rein in her frustration, but she relaxed when she realised Damalis was still in the room, "Damalis, clean this up before you go to bed" she ordered before wishing the Master good night and excusing herself from the lobby. Damalis looked up at Astinos and found him looking at her in a peculiar way.

She went to fetch a rag from the kitchen and returned to the lobby to find Astinos on his feet by the window, the goblet now returned to the table and a very thoughtful expression crossed his face. Damalis knelt down onto the ground and winced as she automatically reached out with her wounded arm to clean up the mess. As she leaned back she almost gasped for in an instant, Astinos was kneeling beside her with the rag she had dropped and was mopping the mess up by himself. She sat back on her heels and blinked, "I can do that, Master," she said.

"So can I" he replied as he got to his feet and rang the rag out into the empty goblet. He dropped the rag onto the tabletop and held out his hand to her, which in a heartbeat she took and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Did you do that on purpose, Master?" she asked timidly, hoping Hesper wasn't spying on them.

Astinos didn't smile; instead he frowned as if she had just said something to confuse him. Gritting his teeth he paced across the lobby until he came to the window looked out and sighed. Damalis wasn't quite sure what to make of his behaviour, she wasn't scared of him, but she was worried about what he was seemingly trying to tell her. And then suddenly he turned away from the window, marching towards her with determination on his face and seizing the wrist of her good arm, he marched her out of the lobby and into the courtyard, right into the corner where no one was likely to hear them.

Damalis didn't fight, but she gasped as he let go of her wrist and paced a line in front of her. The night air was quite cool and it brought goose bumps up and down the length of Damalis' bare arms, she crossed them tightly over her chest as she watched the torment in Astinos face, until he finally stopped and looked at her.

"If I asked you something Damalis, would you promise to tell me the truth, no matter how damning it would to you?" he asked seriously.

It took a few seconds for the question to sink in, but she still didn't know what he was asking of her. What did he think he knew? So she gave the only answer a servant was required to respond.

"Of course, Master" she replied, but apparently Astinos was not satisfied with this answer as he shook his head.

"No, not as your Master, but as your friend" he replied.

"As best I could," she replied honestly, knowing he wanted nothing more then that.

"Good" he nodded, and then he starred at her with his piercing eyes, "Then tell me where you were the night Councilman Theron was murdered"

Damalis couldn't help it, but she felt all the colour drain from her face and her jaw drop in shock. How could he possibly know? She thought, how could he have any idea that she murdered Theron? She had been so careful, she had hidden the evidence, she hadn't told anyone, not even Otis who had guessed her involvement.

Was that it? She thought, had Otis betrayed her and told Astinos. But why Astinos? Why not the Captain? Or Enora, or even Hesper? Why had Otis betrayed her? She had to pick her next words carefully, she didn't know how much Astinos knew, how much he could have been told, but now her life hung in the balance.

"Are you asking me whether I murdered Theron?" she replied, but her voice was nothing more than a shaky whisper. Astinos' eyes bore into her own.

"I didn't ask you that, I asked you what you were doing?"

"Servants are not allowed out after dar-"

"Did you kill Theron?" he demanded. Damalis had never felt so much fear in all her life. She felt something wet on her cheek and realised she was crying, she knew without any doubt that nothing she said would convince him otherwise, so she dropped her head in shame.

"I think you know the answer to that, Master" she replied.

Time seemingly stood still and not even the sobering fragrance of the jasmine could calm Damalis from the fear that was raking her body.

"It was you" Astinos said quietly, carefully controlling his voice, "You were on the roof that night, you fought me"

Damalis opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, nothing she could say would save her now, she had no choice, she would have to run away, to leave the city, to leave Sparta, or face execution. If only Astinos would look away from her, so she could run. But he starred, his expression a mixture of horror, disgust and oddly enough, awe.

"How could you do this to me, to my family?" he hissed dangerously, "You've put all our lives in danger because of your selfishness. Why was it so important to kill him? Was it worth the lives of my family?" he asked, his face barely a foot from her own, but she could not hide the horror from her own. Of course she didn't want to put his family at risk, they were the best thing to happen to her since Kalamata.

"Surely you should know I would never…" she faltered, her voice lost as a sob escaped her and fresh tears rolled down her face.

Astinos glared at her, "Did someone ask you to do it? Were you paid?" he asked.

Damalis couldn't control the sudden bout of outrage she felt, "Of course not. It was self-defence"

"Self defence?!" he explained, throwing his arms into the air, "Self defence? As you just said, servants are not allowed out after dark! What in Hades were you doing in the Councilman's room?!" he demanded.

"I can't…" she faltered, this was her secret, she didn't want anyone to know what she had been through, she had never wanted to see the looks of pity on peoples faces when they discovered the torment of her childhood, the losses she had been forced to suffer.

"Fine!" Astinos growled, his face twisted in anger, "Don't tell me, but you will hang for this Damalis. You have disgraced my father and ruined my family. I hope it was worth it," he snapped before turning on his heels, but she couldn't let him walk away.

"I am a Kalamatan!" she called out to him. It worked; he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around to face her. His features were twisted into shock and slowly he walked back towards her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told you" she sobbed, "When we walking in the fields that day, I told you that I wasn't always a servant" she began, Astinos remained quiet, but she knew he recalled that day too, "Well I wasn't always a servant. I was born in Kalamata and I was there when the soldiers came and burned my home to the ground. I watched my mother and my brother burn alive, I was torn out of my fathers arms as our house collapsed onto us, I saw him lying under the rubble, covered in his own blood. For ten years I tried to find the man responsible for making me an orphan, I wanted to hear him beg for forgiveness for the horrors I was forced to see that night"

Images began to flood back to Damalis; the fire, the thick smoke that seemed to hold her by the throat as she crawled on her hands and knees through the dust.

"I'd prepared, I'd trained for so long to find and punish my enemy, but when I faced him, even when I heard him laugh at my story, I couldn't do it. I had the sword, I had him at my mercy, but I couldn't become the killer he was. But he forced me to, he attacked me and in an instant I found the knife I had held was in his chest and it was over" she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "But it didn't feel over. I didn't feel any relief or closure. I just felt dead inside" she finished and looked up at Astinos, devastated to see the pity mingled with the horror in his face.

"I understand that you have to do your duty, but you deserve to know why. I didn't intend for your family to suffer on my account" she finished, her eyes dropping to the ground.

For the longest time, nothing was said and neither of them moved, but them suddenly there was a gentle hand on her shoulder and this time she did not flinch, but rather looked up to see Astinos standing over her.

"Why didn't you come to me when you found out it was Theron? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Would you have believed me? Would anyone? I'm a servant and he was a Councilman"

"You should have tried" Astinos scolded, dropping his hand from her shoulder and rubbing his forehead, "Instead you took the law into your own hands and now my family is in danger. If this gets out, if people find out you murdered Theron, my family could be implemented. It's no secret my father disliked that man, he will lose all favour with the King and be dishonoured. All for your revenge" he added hurtfully.

Damalis hung her head shamefully. She was horrified with herself, for her selfishness. She should have trusted Astinos to have helped her, to have at least tried to get some justice for her, but instead she had put them all in serious danger.

"This will have to be our secret," he finally said, "No one should know"

Relief flooded through every fibre of Damalis' body, she could have thrown her arms around Astinos, but instead she held her arms around herself, as if keeping herself together. She knew that Astinos was not doing this for her; it was to defend his own family. They had so much to lose if this got out, so much more then Damalis had first thought.

"Does anyone else know?" Astinos asked, cutting through her thoughts.

Damalis went to shake her head, but then she remembered Otis, "The stable boy, Otis. But he has sworn not to tell a soul"

Astinos sighed in frustration and shot her a glare before pacing the ground in front of her again. He did this for a few minutes before stopped again in front of her, letting a soft sign escape his lips, "You should go to bed, I don't want the others to wonder where you are" he said.

Damalis didn't need telling twice, she nodded and took her leave, almost running back up the stairs and into the house. She felt oddly light, but scared at the same time. She had to trust Astinos, for he had just as much to lose as she did if the secret ever came out, but the more people who knew of it, the bigger the danger. Damalis knew she wouldn't get to sleep tonight, but she changed and lay in her bed all the same, the faces of Theron and the attacker flashing across her vision once more to torment her.

**-oOo-**

**Katzey - Well, because Otis has been through the same thing as Damalis, I thought it would be important for him to empathise with her. Originally I didn't want him to know about Damalis killing Theron, but the more I thought about it the more stupid and unrealistic it would be for Otis NOT to tie together the obvious clues.**

**A/N: So now that Astinos knows her secret, how will this effect their relationship? And will he ever be able to forgive her for lying to him? Stay tuned.**


	23. Amends

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Amends**

**-oOo-**

Damalis couldn't sleep, how could she? Astinos knew her deepest and darkest secret and now had an even bigger hold over her and she didn't know if that was either a good or bad thing.

She felt some relief at having confessed, though she hadn't really confessed to murdering Theron, Astinos had put the clues together and came to the most logical conclusion. Damalis recalled the terrible, twisted disappointment and anger in his face as he confronted her and shivered under her sheets. He could have quite easily struck her, or killed her, no one would have blamed him, he had every right to, but he stayed his hand, but with Astinos, the thought of hitting her probably hadn't even occurred to him. Despite his harsh and brutal upbringing, Astinos was sweet and gentle to those he treasures. Damalis could see it in the way he looked at his sister and his mother.

As the sun began to rise through the window, Damalis knew she would have to face him again sooner or later and she was afraid of what she would find. Would Astinos suddenly realise she wasn't worth it and it would be best for him and his family if he came clean and fed her to the wolves? Or would he still his tongue? What was worse was the disappointment and indifference that crossed his face, if he looked at her that way again, she would be sure that their strange and unsuitable friendship had ended and that hurt her most.

First things first, however, and Adelpha had to be woken in time for school. The young woman had been dreaming as Damalis had entered the room and as she gentle shook her shoulder she could have sworn the young girl whispered "Admes" before opening her eyes to the real world.

It broke Damalis' heart to see that she was still pinning after the young warrior, it didn't look as if she were going to get over this infatuation any time soon, but then perhaps it was something more then that, perhaps it was something similar to what Damalis felt for Astinos. A kind of unending desire to always be in that persons presence and when they were, it wasn't enough simply to see that person, you wanted to reach out and touch them, to feel their skin under your fingertips. She almost sighed allowed as Adelpha climbed out of bed, for to touch the son of the Captain would not, under any circumstances, be permitted. It seemed as though her snatched drunken kiss in the alleyway would be the only memory of any physical relationship they might have and to think of it caused Damalis' heart to ache.

"You look sad this morning, Damalis" Adelpha voiced as she sat at her desk whilst Damalis ran a comb through her hair.

"Not sad" Damalis replied quickly and then smiled for reassurance, "Just thinking," she offered.

But Adelpha was curious, "About what?"

Damalis found a reply quite quickly, "About how your parents evening went. It would be incredible to dine at the palace, don't you think?" she asked, turning the attention back onto Adelpha.

It worked, the young girl smiled, "Oh yes. Perhaps in the future when I am wed, I will be invited to attend one," she said, but then her smile failed her as she obviously recalled the missing Admes in her life and how she so desperately wanted him to be the one she wed. But like many things, it was still uncertain; it was hardly ever the woman's choice.

"I wonder what dress your mother wore" Damalis offered, changing the subject, "I think it was the one with the inlaid pearls, or perhaps the deep red silk dress with the gold broach?"

But Adelpha shook her head, "No, no. She would want to wear something extraordinary, but not too pretty as to cast a shadow over Queen Gorga. Mother wouldn't be that pretentious" she added with a smile.

"Your hairs done" Damalis said, dropping the comb onto the table, "Perhaps if you hurry you can ask her all about it"

It didn't take too long for Adelpha to find an outfit this time and she was already at the table, leaving over the surface with her chin in her hands, engrossed in Enora's blow-by-blow of the events of the following evening. She was just as excited as her daughter, so it had obviously been a successful night.

It was then that Damalis' eyes roved over to the next occupant at the table and her heart stopped a beat as she locked eyes with Astinos who was leaning casually over his plate of bread. Blushing, Damalis looked away just as quickly and made her way into the kitchen. She felt oddly naked in front of him now that he knew everything, it was if she were pretending to be something she wasn't before, and now that he knew her history, he knew the real her and no one in the past had been privilege to that, except Penthea.

The weather outside was particularly hot; the sun bore down with an intensity that made the line of the horizon wiggle. It didn't take too long before Damalis and Adelpha were working up a sweat as they walked through the busy streets towards the school. Damalis was pleased to see a couple of young girls seemingly waiting for Adelpha to arrive by the way they waved enthusiastically at her. With a quick goodbye, she was trotting towards them and together they all walked into the building with smiles on their faces. It warmed Damalis' heart to know that she was beginning to heal after the heartache over Admes. Once she was sure the girls were in school, she turned on her heels and almost walked into a man who had been standing behind her.

"Oh! Sorry sir, I-" but she paused in surprise at the face that was starring back at her. It was Astinos.

"I thought I might walk you home" he said, "What with all these dangerous people about"

Damalis starred at him, trying to gauge his mood, but his face and voice were disturbingly void of any emotion and it made her anxious. As she began to walk, he turned around and paced alongside her.

"Water?" he offered, holding up a sheepskin pouch. Damalis took it with trembling fingers and a nod of thanks as she drained the pouch of water, but her mouth still remained dry as she handed it back.

Just as she was about to ask what he really wanted from her, he gently took her wrist in his warm hand and steered her away from the busy street and towards the fields. At this time of morning, it would be deserted and quiet. Damalis wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

He didn't speak until they were far enough from the city that the voices in the market place were nothing more then whispers. The wind was cooler here, able to move about more freely without the walls of the city blocking it out. It was relief to feel the coolness of it against her brow, but now she felt anxious, why had Astinos taken her out here?

She watched as he extended his arm and let the heads of the wheat they waded through stroke the underside of his hand. Damalis hung back a few steps, watching and calculating the Masters moves, trying to determine if she was still in trouble.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he finally said. Damalis looked up as he turned his head to look at her. Damalis stopped walking and Astinos followed suit.

"Ask me anything" she replied, meaning it. Astinos had earned that right.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked curiously, "It were as if you were trained to be a Spartan warrior"

Despite her shame, Damalis blushed at the hidden compliment, "I studied the training methods at the barracks after I left Adelpha at school"

Astinos frowned, but then his expression lightened and he chuckled, "You were spying on recruits to learn how to fight?" he asked amused. Damalis wasn't sure if he was mocking her.

"To kill" she corrected him and he stopped laughing, "To kill Theron," she added.

Astinos studied her face, "You really wanted him dead that much? You could have died for your revenge. I could have killed you," he added, his features settling into a serious frown as the realisation hit him as it had Damalis that night they fought.

"Then it would have been a worthy death" she replied, "I didn't really plan on living long after it was done" she added, slowly walking past Astinos' stationary figure, all the while his eyes locked onto her face. But within an instant he was walking beside her again.

"You would have died to seek revenge for your family? Are you sure you are not a Spartan?" he voiced. Damalis jerked her head around to face him.

"I am Kalamatan" she said, "For years I've had to hide it, as if it's shameful. I've had to lie about my past in order to stay alive. I cannot forget my home, my real home nor my family and who took them from me" the anger and frustration that had been welling up inside her was straining to get out, but despite the voice in her head telling her not to shout, to be a good servant girl that is seen by never heard was just a little whisper struggling against a powerful wind, "I have nothing. I am nothing! Nothing to call my own, not even my life is mine to call my own, I am nothing but property and I will grow old and die living in service to whoever should call me their servant"

Tears blurred her vision, but she could see Astinos still standing there, allowing her the time she needed to vent her pain and anger, "I hate feeling this way, I hate the emptiness inside. Maybe if Theron had apologised for what he did, it would make me feel more human, but all he did was laugh and mock me before he tried to kill me too. It's all I can think about, day and night, the faces of the two men I've killed and it only ever gets pushed to the back of my mind when I am with you. I…" she sobbed and dropped to her knees as she cried aloud for the first time in a long while. And then suddenly arms wrapped around her and her forehead was resting on a warm shoulder. She suddenly felt secure and safe and free from all the restraints a servant was supposed to have.

It seemed a long time they sat there in the fields, the wheat gently brushing against their heads until Damalis finally stopped shuddering with grief and her tears were all shed. Slowly she pulled away from her Master's shoulder so that they were now sitting in front of one another. Gingerly she wiped the last of her tears away, painfully aware that her eyes would be blotchy and swollen. They looked at one another for a quiet moment or two, Astinos' hands were resting on her shoulders and he gently lifted one hand to remove a rogue strand of hair front her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"Better?" he asked, his voice similar to that of the breeze rushing through the wheat.

Damalis nodded and blushed, ashamed she had let herself go like that, but she did feel better as if she had been a pot of hot water that had finally been taken off the boil. It felt oddly liberating, "I am sorry I shouted at you, Master" she replied, returning to her decorum. She couldn't be too sure, but she though she saw Astinos flinch at the word.

"I should apologise. For all my talk of treating servants as people, I did not stop to consider your part or reasons for what you did. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Damalis was surprised, considering it had been her who had played him the fool, but she nodded gratefully, "There is nothing to forgive" she replied, but Astinos hand wandered down to her bandaged arm, the wound he inflicted was now nothing more then a scar.

"I believe there is," he added quietly.

"It was nothing more then I deserved. It could have been much worse" she replied.

"Yes. I could have killed you, yet you worked so hard not to harm me"

"How could I live with myself if I did, Master? Besides, you had no reason to suspect it was me on the roof" she explained.

Astinos smiled, "You truly are an honourable woman, Damalis"

Again, Damalis blushed.

"But perhaps we should get home. I'm sure someone will be wondering where we are," he said as he got to his feet and held out his hand to pull Damalis up beside him.

Together they walked back towards the city and Damalis felt a bit more at peace with the world.

**-oOo-**

**Katzey - Yeah, was a bit of a biggy wasn't it.**

**A/N: Well it seems as if the line between servant and master is starting to become a little blurred. Watch this space.**


	24. The Announcement

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Announcement**

**-oOo-**

The events in the wheat field had given Damalis much to think over. She didn't think it possible to be even more confused over her feelings for Astinos, but the tenderness and understanding way he had listened and held her had made her crave for more and if possible, made her feelings for him even stronger. She knew she had to stop dreaming about having a life with him that would never be possible. She had to stop starring at him whenever she saw him and she had to stop her heart from fluttering every time he met her gaze.

It was late afternoon after Damalis had collected Adelpha when a servant of the House of Proteus arrived to extend a dinner invitation to Astinos and his family. Although this meant less work for Damalis, she couldn't help the jealousy that rose within her at the thought of Astinos dining with Circe once again, even though his family would be there.

It took almost an hour for Adelpha to finally decide on a dress and by now, Damalis was feeling frustrated and her nerves were on edge. She couldn't stop thinking of the vicious way Circe had looked at her that day in the market, nor could she forget the delicious kiss Astinos had planted on Circe's hand. She recalled how he had looked her in the eye and flashed a pearly white smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips into her hand. She had compared it to the kiss she had received in the alleyway, but it couldn't be compared. Her kiss had been rough, impersonal and Astinos had not even been aware it had been her and that was what pained her so much, that she could remember his touch, however rough it had been, and he could not.

Adelpha was so excited about the dinner party, that she didn't notice the anger that was seeping out of Damalis as she threw the dresses roughly back into the wardrobe. Part of her wished she could go with the family and observe for herself what was happening between Astinos and Circe, but another part didn't want to be forced to watch them together and have no way of escaping.

Just as the sun was setting, Damalis watched as the family congregated in the lobby, the Captain was attaching the clasp of an elegant pendant around his wife's slender neck. Adelpha was almost hopping on the spot with excitement but Damalis' eyes were drawn to Astinos, his face was placid and unreadable. Damalis wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, it was hard to tell whether he really liked Circe or whether he was playing along with his father's wishes.

Adelpha waved as they made their way from the house, followed by a wink from Astinos that made Damalis blush.

"Back to work, Damalis" hissed Hesper from behind, making Damalis jump before she scurried off to the kitchen to help Haidee.

**-oOo-**

It was very late when Damalis was dismissed and still Astinos and his family had not returned from the dinner party. It left the servant girl with a very unsettling feeling in her belly, for why else would they stay so long if they were not having a good time?

Damalis punched her pillow in frustration, willing her feelings down into a deep hole within her, but they refused to budge from the surface.

**-oOo-**

She was up before anyone else the next morning, shuffling around Adelpha's bed as she gathered the clothes the girl had worn the night before and returned them to the wardrobe. From the look of Adelpha's very pale and greasy face, the young woman had been drinking wine again.

"Miss Adelpha" she said in barely a whisper but with a sharp shake to the shoulder.

"Mmm, just one more…" she mumbled before rolling over on her side.

"Miss Adelpha, come on, althoughwise I shall fetch Hesper" she warned.

Adelpha rolled onto her back and cracked an eye open, "You always say that but you never do"

"Because you always get out of bed when I say it" she smiled and pulled the covers off of her. Adelpha groaned again and slowly rolled out of bed and into the robe that Damalis held out to her.

"I have a headache"

"I thought you might have learnt from the last time" Damalis commented as she handed over a wet towel for her face.

"But it was such a good wine" she smiled at a memory, "Circe kept sneaking me a glass under the table"

Damalis tried to contain the jealously when she heard Circe's name. She seemed to have won over Adelpha, but to be fair it wasn't hard to do, she was a young girl who liked to rebel against her father, Circe could probably relate to that.

"Was it a nice evening?" Damalis asked, forcing Adelpha into the seat so she could untangle her hair.

"Wonderful" she replied, then her face went blank, "from what I can remember. Circe and Astinos had their heads together for most of the evening. My father seemed pleased"

Damalis felt her grip on the comb tighten as her chest felt constricted with every breath. So he had spent most of the night with Circe, it was clear of his favour, but why should she be surprised? He had always been courteous and sweet with her when Damalis had been present. Why could his feelings for her not be genuine? Damalis dropped her head, she felt as though she had lost her chance, even though there had been none to begin with. Astinos was above her in every way, it was fitting with society that he should be with someone like Circe. They were a perfect match.

"My father is attending a meeting this evening, perhaps we could go visit the wheat fields whilst he's gone, you know how he hates me out after dinner"

"I shall ask your mother, now, I suggest you go drink some water and some toasted bread before you go to school" Damalis said, forcing a smile.

The Captain and Astinos had already departed for duty and Enora was currently bathing to recover from the previous night, so only Adelpha sat at the gigantic dining table as she slowly chewed on her breakfast. There were painful bags under her eyes that Damalis had noticed were slowly fading with time, perhaps it was a good sign, a sign that she was slowly recovering from her heartache over Admes. Damalis worried though, that perhaps she had been meeting him without her knowledge, as she had done before, but part of her knew that Adelpha would not risk Damalis suffering another beating at the eager hands of Hesper.

Slowly they made their way to school, Adelpha informed Damalis that luckily they were not wrestling that day, or she was worried she might vomit on her competitor. They laughed and joked about the possibility until they finally arrived at school and Damalis wished her a good day.

As she strolled home, pausing to buy some fresh apples from a stall, Damalis caught a familiar face in the crowd.

Circe. Surrounded by servant girls who carried baskets of her purchases was swaying through the crowd, graciously smiling and a few older women passed and called her name. Damalis stopped to watch the beautiful woman as she gracefully picked up some silk from a nearby stand with such natural grace it was almost like seeing a goddess in the flesh. A lump formed in Damalis' throat, competing with the jealousy that swelled inside her chest.

Almost as though she had heard the vicious thoughts in her head, Circe flicked her hair over her shoulder and caught sight of Damalis, with a small smile; she purchased the elegant ivory silk without another thought and slowly sauntered towards her. Damalis couldn't move, it was as if she were a lamb caught in the sights of a wolf.

Circe stopped in front of her and looked Damalis up and down, her eyes full of contempt and judgement. It unnerved Damalis for someone of Circe stature to even lock eyes with a servant, preferring to ignore their existence. She couldn't understand the hatred in the eyes.

"You, servant" she said, although she already had Damalis' full attention, "You tend to Astinos' little sister, Adelpha. Do you not?" she asked.

Damalis dropped her gaze to the floor and saw Circe's beautiful leather sandals, "Yes, Mistress"

"And you are aware that the Captain and my father are to announce our marriage soon?"

Damalis almost gasped and had to force herself to keep her eyes on the ground, "I am merely a servant, my lady, such matters are not for me to hear"

"I agree" she replied, "However, as part of the arrangement, I will be allowed to select a servant of my choosing from the Captain's house"

Damalis flinched. She was aware that some families allowed the swapping or gifting of servants at weddings to strengthen the relationship between the families. And Damalis had an inkling that she might be on the short list. She couldn't imagine life away from Adelpha and even though she would be serving in the house of Astinos, she would have to endure watching and serving them through their married life. The thought was painful.

"Yes, Mistress" she replied in no more then a whisper.

"Be advised that I will be watching," she warned darkly that Damalis was sure there was another meaning in her words, but then she sauntered off, followed by her servants and disappeared into the crowd.

Damalis took a deep breath, not sure what had just happened. Had she just threatened her? Had she warned that she might be taken from her home by way of a wedding present? And had she been serious about the wedding proposal? Had the Captain really made an offer? Or was she simply boasting? Either way it brought a great pain to Damalis' heart.

**-oOo-**

It was in the evening when the news was broken. Damalis was standing behind Adelpha at the dining table as the family supped on spit roasted pork and as the wine glasses were filled, the Captain got to his feet, holding his goblet up high and smiling down at his son, who looked neither glad nor unhappy. It was as if all emotion had been drained from his face.

"My beautiful wife and daughter, I have to share with you some good news," he said, turning his gaze to Enora and Adelpha in turn.

"After so long but without regret, I am informing you that Proteus and I came to an agreement this afternoon. Astinos will wed Circe"

Damalis froze, deafened even to the heavy cheers from Enora and Adelpha. It was as if the whole world had paused and time had frozen still to cruelly stretch out the moment Damalis' heart broke in two. She found her eyes drawn to Astinos, who in turn was on his feet and raising a goblet of wine, smiling politely to his family.

It took a pat on the back of the head before Damalis had realised Hesper was ordering her to fetch more wine. The voices and noises rushed back to her within seconds, almost knocking her from her feet.

Blushing and feeling incredibly sick, Damalis almost ran to the kitchens, glad to find it empty. Everyone had been called to the dinning room for the big announcement and now Damalis found herself huddled in the corner of the pantry, her eyes brimming with tears as she chewed her lip to stop herself from sobbing aloud.

How could life be so cruel? How could she suffer such heartache? Was this her punishment for her crimes? Were the lives she took worth this pain? She could not form into words how this news hurt her so and to lose the man she cared for to someone like Circe somehow made the situation worse. She would not care for him, nor make him happy, she was sure to turn him into a bitter old man.

Damalis stayed in the pantry for as long as she dared before splashing water on her face to wash away the sadness on her features. Grabbing the jugs of wine, she returned to the dinning room, it seemed the Captain had invited a few friends to share their good news. Damalis recognised Stellios, who was joking with another senior Spartan warrior to his left.

Astinos was sitting beside his father, talking quietly and again without much emotion. It was still hard for Damalis to read whether he was pleased with this arrangement or not. She could not bring herself to be too close to him, for she was afraid of what she might see when he looked at her.

For the remainder of the night, Damalis drifted about with no clear means to what she was doing until Hesper reminded her that it was time to put Adelpha to bed. The young girl was slightly upset that her father had limited her to only one glass of wine, to which she muttered something about him being a tyrant before she closed her eyes and began to drift off. Adelpha had also been upset that Astinos had not invited Admes and privately accused him of conspiring with their father against them. It had been a very, long day and all Damalis wanted to do was to crawl into bed and forget she have ever met Astinos.

As she rejoined the party and began to clear away the dirty plates, she knew she was reminded by what Circe had said earlier that day, about choosing a servant to take with them to their new home. A horrified shiver ran down her spine. Circe had all but said she would pick her, Damalis could only hope for a long engagement so as to prepare herself for her new and torturous life in the House of Astinos.

Some good news did come in the form of Enora's loud discussion with a friend. It appeared that Proteus was eager for a grand wedding, with the guest list including senior officers of the Spartan Army, several councilmen and their wives, but above all, the King and Queen were to be extended an invitation. With such a high profile wedding, it needed at least four months preparation, but to Damalis, it left like a death sentence.

Slowly, the guests began to trickle out of the front door until there were more servants than noblemen. Astinos had disappeared and Enora was sitting beside her husband in deep discussion with another couple near the lobby. Damalis needed some fresh air, but as she was still working, she took with her a basket of leftovers to fling into the street for the birds and stray animals.

As she stepped out onto the cool night and made to descend the first step, she saw a dark figure sitting at the bottom step, looking over at the courtyard and twisting a jasmine flower in their hand. It was Astinos.

A terrible coldness washed over Damalis as she silently turned about to head back inside, but he had already seen her.

"Damalis? Don't leave on my account," he mumbled.

Drawn by the sadness in his voice, Damalis found herself floating down the steps towards him, carefully placing the basket of food beside her as she took a seat next to him, but not too close. As for tonight, he was a man to be married.

An awkward silence fell as Damalis clutched her knees to her chest and watched the jasmine that Astinos played with. His features were hard like stone but his eyes were soft like down, he looked deeply conflicted and more like his father then ever before.

"I congratulate you on your marriage, Astinos" she said to break the silence; she noticed his cheek twitch as he looked over at her for a brief second.

"Do you?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. Why would it matter if she did or didn't? The wedding was going to go ahead regardless, "Mistress Circe is a beautiful and charming young woman," she said as if rehearsed.

Astinos turned his head towards her, the deep lines of frustration were etched into his forehead, "Yes she is and my perfect match, is she not? A woman of noble and pure blood who would see me happy and content for the rest of my life"

The words cut through Damalis like a knife, but the look in his eye was searching, gauging a reaction like he wanted her to tell him something. Something important. Instead, she looked down at her sandals.

"Indeed, Master" she breathed in hardly more then a whisper.

Another awkward silence fell and as Damalis contemplated whether to leave the man to his thoughts, he clapped his hands against his knees and looked sharply at her, "By the Gods, Damalis! Can you at least respect me enough to give me your true opinion? I'm sick of you holding back just because of station, I thought we were beyond that, I thought we were friends"

Damalis found herself almost gaping at the young man, "But I-I mean-I can't…" she gabbled, "I just don't want to offend you, I told you once before I have never been treated like an equal before by someone of your-"

"And I recall you telling me you were not always a servant, you were a free citizen of Kalamata. Then please, act like it!"

Damalis felt a little anger within the confusion, "How can I when, for the past ten years, my opposition to the rules laid out to me gave me nothing but a good whipping? I would enjoy nothing better than to be and converse with you so naturally as Circe does, but I am afraid. One false move and I could be out on the street, relying on scraps like these…" she waved at the basket, "…to survive. And you and Adelpha shall be lost to me, surely you can understand that"

Astinos fell silent, chewing on the side of his mouth before he jumped to his feet, "It is pointless. Perhaps things would have been much simpler if I had not…" he trailed, guilt thick in his voice. He glanced once more at her before making a move towards the front door, but Damalis reached out.

"Astinos?" she called before thinking. He paused and she could see the muscles tensed in his shoulders.

"Perhaps you should only refer to me as 'Master' from now on" he said and slipped back into the house, leaving Damalis sitting on the step feeling very alone and very cold.

**-oOo-**

**candiedchris - Hey, thanks, glad you think so.**

**katzey - Again, thanks for the positive feedback.**

**Vampirebaby13 - Sorry it's been a while, but I will try and keep on top it in future.**

**katzey - Don't expect me to ruin the plot! You'll have to wait and see!**

**LolitaGothGirl - Thanks again for your kind words. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Jessabell76 - Sorry it's been a bit longer then my other updates, but there was a perfectly good reason for the delay, not just that I couldn't be bothered!**

**sparkie34 - Thanks, it means a lot that it's not all OTT (even though its kind of a Cinderella story) but I'm trying to make the characters more realistic and the plot more believeable then your average Cinderella story.**

**katzey - Yep I have had my exams, but they're all finished now. Now have to wait for the results :(**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, as mentioned to a couple of reviewers I did have a couple of big exams and assignments to hand in these past few weeks so that's kept me pretty preoccupied. But thanks for all your support and patience!**


	25. Abandoned

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Abandoned**

**-oOo-**

Life couldn't possibly get any worse for Damalis at this point. Her former friend and master, Astinos was angry with her for a reason she could not fathom, he was marrying a total harpy of a women and it was likely she would be forced to leave Adelpha and the strange existence she had under the Captain's roof.

With all this pain and sadness swirling about Damalis' heart, she found it a miracle she was able to rise from her bed the next day. Adelpha had no school this morning, but she was to help her mother find some material for new dresses for the wedding. Even though it was a distance away, they both wanted to be prepared and revelled in the experience as they didn't often get to spend time with one another.

Damalis was dismissed from watching her ward, as Hesper would be accompanying both of them, so Penthea was left in charge of the female servants. Every servant girl signed in relief to be free of Hesper tyrannical rule for a few hours and allowed themselves the freedom to talk with one another whilst they worked without fear of being reprimanded.

Penthea once again too Damalis aside to check her wounds, but for Damalis, they were nothing compared to the painful scars she now harboured inside herself. It seemed she no longer needed the bandages now and it felt good to have the air against her flesh once more, despite the ugly, jagged cut gouged into her upper arm.

"The badge of a true hero" Penthea had said as Damalis had eyed it with disgust.

"A fool more like" she had replied, thinking of the night she had earned the first cut across her arm. Fighting Astinos.

After Penthea had scolded her being so negative, she instructed she help Haidee in the kitchens, for tonight Circe and her father were coming for dinner to celebrate the engagement.

If possible, Damalis did feel worse, for she would have to endure a night of watching Circe and Astinos moon at one another, with everyone around them celebrating their upcoming union. What was worse was that no one could see the nastiness that lurked so near the surface of her. The way she had regarded Damalis and her own servants, she seemed to know she was a beauty and used it to ensnare any man in her presence. She was nothing more then a Medusa and Damalis wanted nothing more then to chop off her vicious head.

Depressed, she went back to work, kneading the dough, picking the grapes from the orchard down the road and shopping in the market place for honey. It was late afternoon when Enora and Adelpha returned with Hesper at the rear carrying a basket full of materials. She passed them to Penthea who went about organising the dressmaking as Damalis prepared Adelpha for a bath.

The bathhouses were only a short walk, Adelpha was talking rapidly of her day out shopping with her mother and how she had contributed a few coins to the homeless man they often passed on their way to school. Apparently Hesper hadn't been too impressed from the look on her face, which made Adelpha laugh.

"We saw Circe too" Adelpha chimed as she skipped beside Damalis, "She's bringing some of her families wine and said she would slip me a bottle when my mother wasn't listening"

Damalis forced a smile; jealous that Circe had been able to win over Adelpha so easily. But she was a young, impressionable young woman. Circe would be the big sister she never had, even though Damalis had always thought she would be enough to fill in that role, she was still just a servant and not a 'real' person.

It took a lot of scrubbing and brushing to get Adelpha's hair just perfect. The bathhouse was quiet and allowed them to take as much time as they needed. It was a much-needed break from the dramas of home, though it was hard to stop Adelpha talking about the party.

When they returned back home, the house was buzzing with activity, servants were adding finishing touches to the dinning table, sweeping the floors and cleaning any surface that was home to a speck of dirt. Adelpha was swept up in all the enthusiasm and danced her way to her bedroom to fetch the dress she had put aside for the occasion. Enora was already in an elegant ivory dress robe with a simple pendant hanging from her neck. The Captain was writing furiously on a scroll, his smart grey shawl was wrapped tightly under his arm and over his shoulder, clasped together with a golden pin. He looked positively regal and it was not hard to see he was a highly, esteemed friend of the King.

"It seems as if we're no closer to finding Theron's murderer," he said over his shoulder to a Spartan warrior she recognised as Stellios.

"Well Captain, if you believe the gossip, it was the man who attacked your daughter and her servant" he smiled with a swagger in his lean.

The Captain flashed him a look, "I don't believe in gossip, Stellios. And if you remember, it was a woman who killed Theron"

"I simply cannot believe a woman was able to infiltrate the Halls without being intercepted. Perhaps Astinos was wrong, Captain" Stellios chuckled, earning a very severe glare from Enora.

"Would you admit to having fought and lost against a female, Stellios?" The Captain asked off-handedly.

"But Captain, I would not fight a woman" he said, smiling over to Enora who starred at him intently, "They are far too precious to harm" he grinned.

Enora smiled and returned to playing with the heads of the wild flowers lying in front of her.

"Besides, she should be long gone from Sparta. I should think we will never learn of her identity"

"All the shame. I would only wish to meet her as to shake her hand"

Enora tutted "Be careful, my husband. You would not want talk that you encourage the murder of our councilmen," she warned.

"Of course not, Enora. Just that one particular councilman" he smiled sickly over his shoulder at her. Enora shook her head disapprovingly, but smiled as she turned away.

**-oOo-**

It didn't take long before the house was crowded with people, all talking and laughing, some where even dancing to the music of the musicians the King had sent as an engagement present.

For Damalis, there were too many people, too much noise, too much activity that it made her head hurt and she found refuge in the kitchens. The kitchens were quiet for now as all the servants were serving the guests and Damalis found a quiet spot under the window.

She recalled the moment that Circe had joined the party. A sudden hush had fallen over the guests as she glided in with her golden smile and beautiful, flowing gown and everyone had cheered and rushed to congratulate her. Astinos had been sitting in the dinning room with Stellios and Admes before Circe made her way over to him and placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. Damalis had looked away at this point to refill the goblet of the Captain, but when she looked back, Astinos eyes jerked back to Admes as if he had been caught starring at her. It was then that Damalis found Circe was looking between Astinos and Damalis, a look of furious realisation etched into her face.

Leaning back against the wall of the kitchen, Damalis opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew now that she just couldn't serve under Circe and Astinos, she couldn't live under their roof and see the misery she would bring to both Damalis and Astinos. If ever Circe finally decided whether to take Damalis, she would run away, leave Sparta forever and begin her life anew somewhere where she would forget Astinos, forget her part in the deaths of two men and forget all about Sparta, even if that meant forgetting Adelpha, besides, Circe would be happy to step in as her elder sister, just as was right, just as it should be.

Urging back the desire to cry and got to her feet. It was time to return to the chaos feeling a little better, but what was life without Astinos? She could hardly imagine how she managed before he arrived back from the Agoge, before she had felt her heart soar whenever he smiled at her or touched her bare skin. Now those memories only served to burn her heart from the inside out, but it was a sweet pain that she could not bring herself to try and heal.

**-oOo-**

The evening had worn on well in the early hours of the morning and when the guests finally disapated it felt as though Damalis had only just rested her head on her pillow before she was violently shaken awake.

"Wha'?" she mumbled, trying to push away her asailent, but as the fog over her eyes cleared she could see Hesper looking down at her.

"Wake up, you need to pack your things" she hissed quietly, casting a wary glance over the other servants. However Damalis believed she was still asleep.

"Pack?" she mumbled, trying to sit up in bed.

"Yes, you're to start your new post this morning and it cannot wait"

A suddenly coldness penetrated Damalis' very bones. New post? What was happening?

"I don't understand"

Hesper pulled a face as she went about pulling Damalis out of bed and tossing the linen sheet at her to put in all her things.

"I haven't the time nor energy to explain, Miss Circe is outside and she will explain it to you, now be quiet and get packed!" she hissed again.

Damalis couldn't react at first, so it had been decided she should go with Circe and Astinos. But why now? Why months before the wedding? And why in the small hours of the morning? But Hesper was standing firm with her hands on her hips waiting for her to pack, so with no choice, she went about throwing the few items she possessed into it which Hesper gathered up as soon as it was done.

"Come" she said, striding out into the hall, Damalis followed, her heart in her throat.

"Wait!" she called, "Can I not say goodbye to Adelpha?"

Hesper stopped and huffed, "Of course not, we haven't the time, the rest of the servants will be rising soon and you have to leave"

"But why so urgently? Can I not at least leave a note?"

"And I suppose you can write?" Hesper snarled causing Damalis to blush. She had, of course, meant to ask Penthea to write the note, "Ridiculous child, come on!" she snapped and grabbing Damalis by the arm, hauled her through the lobby and out of the house.

Every nerve in Damalis' body screamed for her to wretch her arm out of Hesper's grip and run back to her ward, but she was too scared of what punishment would await her if she did. Had Astinos agreed to have her sent away without saying goodbye to Adelpha? Surely he wouldn't do that to his sister.

The sun had not yet risen and the cool, morning air was causing goosebumps to rise on Damalis' arms as she realised Hesper had not even given her time to change from her nightdress.

There was a horse with a cart waiting for them and in the back sat a small figure wrapped tightly in a cloak. Hesper ushered Damalis onto the cart and unceremoniously threw Damalis' things in after her.

The cloaked figure looked over at Hesper and threw a purse to her, the servant smiled greedily and without so much as a glance at Damalis, she turned tail and returned to the house.

Damalis was shaking, both from the cold and fear of what was happening, the figure in front of her lifted delicate hands up and threw back the hood of her cape to reveal the perfect, but vicous face of Circe.

"Miss Circe?" Damalis breathed, "What is happening?" she asked.

But instead of answering, the young woman turned her head to the driver and with a nod the elderly man clicked his tongue and the cart began to move off quietly down the road.

"I am trying to help you save face, Damalis. Your foolish disregard for proper etiquette has forced me to take action"

Damalis blinked, perplexed. Circe rolled her eyes impatiently, "Honestly, it is no wonder why servants are so dense" she breathed, "I saw how you looked at Astinos last night, as did a few other of my friends who were in attendance"

Before she could restrain herself, Damalis felt her eyes widen as she recalled the moment she had caught Circe watching her. "You must have misunderstood, mistress"

Circe rolled her eyes, "Please spare me the excuses. Why, even now I see you blushing"

She was right of course; as soon as Circe had mentioned Astinos her cheeks had suddenly felt warm.

"I assure you, mistress, I-" but Circe had put up a hand to silence her.

"Don't flatter yourself, I could never regard you as a threat" she said with a soft, little laugh which angered Damalis, but she kept her mouth shut. Circe held her future in her tiny, perfect hands and she could not afford to insult her.

"Even so, Astinos did not take too kindly when I told him"

Damalis panicked, "You told him?!"

A light glittered in Circe's eyes and she gave Damalis a little smile, "Well of course, it is entirely inappropriate for you to even think such thoughts about your master, let alone abandon your duties as a servants to stand idle and ogle him!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. She really was a monster, thought Damalis.

"What did he say?" asked Damalis, keeping her gaze firmly on her clenched hands.

"Well what do you expect? He was horrified, and he confessed to feeling a discomfort in your familiarity with him"

_But he had asked to be called Astinos?!_ Damalis thought, _he had asked it!_

"Perhaps he did accidentally convince you of some affection he felt toward you, I have warned him against familiarizing with servants, it does rather put in their heads that they are of greater importance then others and – Zeus forbid – are of equal status to their master" she smiled as though she had not just insulted Damalis.

No words could form in Damalis' dry mouth, she felt empty, like a shell washed upon the shore. Astinos was now aware of her feelings towards her, so he had cast her out to save face.

"I cannot begin to understand why he befriended you, perhaps out of pity or maybe out of boredom, but surely you could not fulfil all of his needs, nor offer much in way of conversation having spent all your days cleaning and cooking" she smiled sweetly, though there was a coldness in her eye that her smile could not melt.

Damalis had been unable to move, nor to feel anything but sadness, even at Circe barbed and vicious comments, she simply felt abandoned and foolish at having allowed her feelings to show so evidently. Had she learned to show some self-control, perhaps she would still be sleeping amongst the servants back home.

"But why take me away? You and Astinos will be wed in a few months and he will leave"

Circe shrugged, "Perhaps he felt uncomfortable having you around the house while the wedding is being planned. Unfortunately we had already expressed our desire to take you as a servant for our new home, it would have looked strange to suddenly change her minds and we wouldn't want any questions asked, would we?" she said condescendingly, "Astinos asked his father last night if my father and I might take you on for now, as one of our servants recently died" she said carelessly as if she were talking about the death of a stray animal, not a person, "We thought it would be best so everyone involved could keep face"

"So I am to live with you until the wedding"

"Oh goodness, no. That was a lie for the Captain, the truth it we have no need for a servant, but you cannot continue to serve where Astinos might be, it would cause an unnecessary awkwardness. No, you will be going to my father's cousin's house; he is in need of a new pair of hands. He also happens to live on the other side of the city, so no paths will be crossed"

"So I am never to see Adelpha again?"

Circe's eyes suddenly went very dark, "Astinos and I are going to great lengths to protect you, should it be discovered a servant is in love with her master, you would be punished most severely"

"But Adelpha-"

"Will recover, she is the Captain's daughter and should not be befriending servants anyway. Besides, she has gained me as a sister, that will be more then enough for her"

"But could I not leave her a message"

Circle huffed and closed her eyes for a second before glancing back at Damalis, "Fine. What is it?"

Damalis struggled to find her voice, there were many things she wanted to have said to Adelpha, how she had thought of her as the sister she never had, that she was beautiful and smart and that one day soon she would find her happiness, but instead she answered, "I will never forget you".

Circe smiled, amused and then suddenly the cart came to a stop and Circe got to her feet. Damalis followed suite but Circe shook her head, "This is my stop, you still have a long way to go and I suggest you do not damage this second chance Astinos has graced you with. You owe him at least that much" she added darkly before lifting her hood back over her head and disappearing into one of the large houses nearby.

Cold, confused and empty, the cart moved on towards her new home. Damalis could not think that fifteen minutes previously, she had been sleeping in the comfort of her bed and had now been so cruelly ripped from her life, however imperfect it was, she still had Adelpha and Astinos in it and now she was left with nothing.

A beam of light erupted over the roofs of the houses lining to road, but to Damalis, they offered neither warmth nor hope.

**-oOo-**

**emogirl1790 - Yes, Circe is well and truly a little *****, thanks for reviewing.**

**Katzey - Thanks for the good wishes, hopefully I'll get my exam results soon.**

**Vampirebaby13 - Sometimes things get worse before they get better, Damalis might still have a chance. Fingers crossed.**

**sparkie34 - You're welcome, hopefully it won't be too long before I update the next one.**

**Ellelaia - Circe certainly deserves to die in my mind...well, maybe a powerful back hand across her smug face.**

**Morgana - Hey thanks, I appreciate the kind words. I always find the characters are the hardest part of writing a story, coz if they're not believeable then the whole story doesn't.**

**Lily xox - Yeah, she's not getting an easy ride is she.**

**Axel Blaze - You always need to have a good villian and I've had a lot of reviews to tell me what a ***** people think she is. Thanks!**

**Kaylee - Wow, love the enthusiasm, keep it coming!**

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry for the late update but I've been a little preoccupied (ie: My dog, Ice, passing away, going to Spain for a bit and not having a computer and now working more shifts at the surgery) So I'm a bit knackered, but I'll keep going until I finish it, no worries there!**


	26. Timeus

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Timeus**

**-oOo-**

Damalis wasn't sure how long she had been travelling, but by the time the cart finally came to a stop, the sun was already rising and people were beginning to rise from their beds and begin work.

Several times during the journey, Damalis had contemplated jumping from the cart and running for as long as she could away from this cruel twist of fate, but the more she thought about it, the more ridiculous is seemed. She had no where to go, Kalamata was nothing but a burnt ruin and she could not think that she would be lucky enough to cross another person like Enora who would take pity on her and take her in.

No, it was realistic to assume that she would be dead within a week if she tried to run away and despite everything, she _did_ still want to live. Perhaps Circe's relative was a kindly man who took care of his staff, but on stopping before the grand house she saw a flurry of sickly looking servants scurrying about, cleaning the front steps, dusting rugs and washing dirty clothes.

"Get going then!" the cart driver snapped, "I've got things to do today, you know"

With fresh fear almost immobilising her limbs, Damalis somehow managed to gather her things and hop from the cart. Tentatively she made her way to the older lady, scrubbing a mans robe vigorously in a bucket of water. She looked weather worn and beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead.

"Excuse me" Damalis asked politely, the older woman flicked her eyes to the young girl to acknowledge her presence, but continue to scrub, "Can you point me in the direction of the master of the house?" she asked.

The older woman merely jerked her head towards the large set of wooden doors that led into the house. Damalis thanked the older lady and made her way up the newly scrubbed steps and into the dark house.

The first thing that Damalis realised was how cold and sparse the house was, it was nothing compared to the Captains. There had been warmth and comfort within those walls, whereas here there was nothing but fear and despair.

"Where's my mead?!" A voice hollered from another room, Damalis felt her heart flutter with fright. She knew at once that this was the voice of her new master and it was nothing to the powerful voice of the Captain, but this one had an edge, it was angry and controlling. A boy scurried out of the room holding a goblet, but the lobby was too dark to see the fear etched into his face.

Damalis slowly made her way towards the sound of the voice and found herself standing in a dinning room that rather resembled a throne room. A long table sat horizontally against the far wall where a line of chairs sat facing the door, the middle chair was the grandest with a high backrest which rose higher then those sitting beside it and occupying the chair was the foulest man Damalis had ever encountered.

He resembled something like a toad. His thin and gangly figure was draped over the chair, yet he had a bulbous belly that stuck out and stretched his filthy ale-stained robes. His face was swollen and red with days worth of stubble that grew in dark patches across his face. Just then he opened his mouth wide and emitting a loud belch which caused Damalis' empty stomach to churn. Still, she took a deep breath and took a few more steps into the room until the mans squinty eyes finally noticed her.

"You!" he roared, struggling to sit upright, "Who are you to intrude into my home uninvited?"

Damalis bent her head respectfully, "Please master, I have been sent by Mistress Circe to become a servant of your illustrious house" she explained, hating Circe with every fibre of her being for sending her to this pig.

"Ah!" the man said, obviously remembering, "Yes, yes, dear girl that Circe is. Well, what is it that you are referred to?" he asked rudely. It was evidently clear to Damalis that her family shared her disregard for servants.

"Damalis, master" she replied.

"Well, Damalis, I am the great Lykalios and it will be your honour to serve me. Now, step closer so I can see you"

Reluctantly, Damalis took a few more steps towards the repulsive man until she was almost level with the table, it was then that Lykalios leaned forward in his seat, making Damalis' skin crawl as he glanced over every inch of her and something that resembled the look the man in the alleyway had given her before he attack, crossed his features and again, made Damalis want to vomit at her feet.

"Hmm, nice" he hissed before leaning back into his chair, "Now, go" he said, flicking his wrist towards the door in rude dismissal, "Go find Zoilo, he'll give you your chores"

Without any hesitation, Damalis turned tail and almost ran from the room just as Lykalios shouted again for his drink.

After enquiring after the manservant, Damalis found Zoilo at the end of the garden, beating the dust out of some old rugs. The greying, skinny man was at first outraged that Lykalios would pay for another servant when he had had to dismiss three others to cover his debts, but once Damalis had explained that she had been a gift to Lykalios from Miss Circe had was to get her wages from her, a look of utter relief crossed his face and he spent no time in reaming off a list of jobs for her to do before the afternoon was out.

Damalis had rather hoped to make some new acquaintances among Lykalios' staff, but all were in such a hurry and a fright to get their jobs done, none shared more then a few words with her and only then it was to correct an error she was making with her tasks.

It was late afternoon, not three hours after midday when Damalis was finally allowed to rest and eat for the day. She had never, in all her life, been as tired and hungry as she was now and as she looked at all the corpse like figures that ran about her, eying the piece of bread in her hand, she knew that things could very easily get worse then they already were. A pang of sadness stabbed Damalis deep within her heart as she remembered she could never return to the life she had taken for granted. She would never see Adelpha, or Penthea, or even the Captain, but it was for Astinos that her feelings were most confused. On one hand, she missed him dreadfully, his beautiful smile, the smoothness of his voice, the kindness in his manner, but then it had been him who had sent her from her home, who had so coldly cast her out for the simple matter of her feelings for him. Had he not guessed she would had sacrifice every desire for him, if it meant she could stay with Adelpha, merely content to gaze at him when she was free to. For that, she could almost say she hated him, but when she tried to feel the burn of her anger, she remembered she would never see him again and a cold sadness seized the faltering flame of her bitterness.

Damalis looked up as the young boy from before trotted through the stable door where she sat with her measly meal; he stopped when he saw he was not alone and curiously looked upon her last piece of bread. Damalis smiled and beckoned the boy closer as he looked as though he needed the bread a great deal more then her and as the young boy took a hesitant step into the light she found herself gasping aloud.

For a moment or two, Damalis and the boy starred at one another, Damalis herself was unsure as to whether she had stepped into a dream, but this boy, this little child was the splitting image of her dead brother, Pancras. But of course she knew it could not be him, for this boy was exactly the same age as when her brother died all those years ago.

Damalis became aware that the little boy was gradually stepping away from her, anxiety etched into his little features.

"No, please!" Damalis said, holding her hands up, "Don't leave. I won't hurt you"

The little boy gingerly lifted a finger to his mouth and he nervously began to chew on his nail, "Who are you?" he asked.

Damalis smiled, "My name is Damalis, I'm new here"

"I am Timeus" he replied, his eyes now returning to the bread in her hands. Damalis gingerly leaned forward and held it aloft for Timeus to take and without hesitation the little boy leaned over and snatched it out of her grip, "Thank you" he mumbled through his fingers as he shoved it into his mouth. Damalis smiled.

"You're welcome, Timeus. You know, you remind me of my little brother. His name was Pancras"

"Is he here with you?" he innocently asked. Damalis felt her smile falter.

"No" Damalis looked down into her lap, "No, he died a long time ago"

Timeus dug his toe into the dirt, "I wish I had a brother"

Damalis smiled at him in sympathy. She too wished very much to have her own dear Pancras back, "Do your parents work here?"

Timeus sadly shook his head, "They gave me to the master because my father owed him money"

Damalis frowned, feeling angered that this boy had been used as a form of currency.

"So you are not paid a wage, Timeus?"

"No, I have to eat what is left from the masters meals and sleep in here" he said, looking around the stable. Indeed, Damalis could see a bundle of dirty rags in the furthest corner of the room and it made tears spring to her eyes.

"Well, Timeus. I will take care of you"

Timeus looked indignant and crossed his arms defensively across his chest, "I don't need taking care of, I am not a baby"

"Indeed you are not" Damalis smiled, "I am sorry to insult you. But perhaps you can show me where the well is, I am to fetch the water but I do not know where it is"

Timeus nodded offered a small hand to Damalis to help her to her feet. His fingers remained clutched in her own as he led them away from the bustle of the house she now had to call home and the horrible, disgusting man who Damalis now had to call master.

**-oOo-**

**Ellelaia - Well at least it seems Damalis has made a new friend in her new posting. Thanks for the review!**

**sparkie34 - I like to keep people on their toes. Thanks!**

**katzey - I'm still working out the details on just how Astinos discovers what Circe did to Damalis, I'm think of killing off one of the lesser characters as a mean to it, but don't worry it isn't Adelpha or Otis, or even the new Timeus. Thanks for hanging on to the story.**

**Vampirebaby13 - As I said to katzey, still not straightened out all the details yet on that one, but hopefully it will sorted soon!**

**Jessabell76 - Sorry! It has been a long time since I've come back to this fic, but it's up now and hopefully more will follow quickly.**

**iminlovewithurstory! - Hey! Wow! I love your enthusiasm, thank you so much for all your wonderful comments. I know it shouldn't matter but it does really help to keep the muse going to hear such lovely things. Keep reading!**

**A/N: OMG! I am REALLY REALLY sorry it has taken me this long to update (can't believe it was July the last time I updated!). It's just been hectic these last few months. I've been flying to and from Spain a couple of times, then I was in Henley for a while and without a computer! Ah! I'm now back at college and things are just starting to settle down so I'm gonna start slogging away at this fic again. Hope you all are okay and still feeling love for my fic!**


	27. Beaten

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Beaten**

**-oOo-**

Damalis awoke with a start from her makeshift bed of dirty linen on the floor of the servant's quarters. It was still dark outside and the five other women she shared the room with were fast asleep, Procris, the old woman who slept beside her had her mouth hanging wide open and snorted at each alternate breath.

The moon shone brightly through the small barred window near the ceiling of the room and filtered down a strong beam of light directly where Damalis' head lay on the makeshift pillow she made from her day clothes.

Damalis carefully pushed herself up against the wall, trying to avoid disturbing her bruised shoulder and thigh, but she winced as she settled back against the cold, hard wall making the bruise on her cheek throb with a dull pain.

Almost two months had passed since Damalis had been dumped on Lykalios' doorstep and almost two days into her servitude had she been beaten for unnecessarily wasting water when she sloshed the bucket of water on the doorstep when she stumbled over the master's dog's tail. It had taken almost a week for the bruises on her back to heal.

However, it took a further three weeks until the master, himself, took a rod to her back because she refused his disgusting attempt to plant a sloppy kiss on her lips when he had drunk a lot more then he usually did one night. Soon he didn't bother at all with the rod, preferring to pulverise her with his bare fists as soon as she so much as flinched away from his leering gazes.

Only once had Damalis tried to flee, she had promised Timeus she would return for him once she had found herself a safe situation, but she hadn't gone a few streets from her masters house before she had been collected by one of the guards and taken, screaming back to her master. Lykalios took to her like a man possessed, dragging her out into the garden by her hair and pounded on her until her nose broke. Over time it had healed, but the small raised bump on the bridge of her nose served as a reminded of what would happen if she tried it again. She had only been too thankful that she had not convinced Timeus to escape with her that night.

But as she had lain there in the dirt, covered in her own blood and pulsating with the pain of her beating, she managed to find a place within her own mind where she could somehow turn away from what was happening to her physically and allow her mind to wander freely in a place away from her pain. It was a place she now, very frequently visited and if it had not been for that place and for the small boy named Timeus, she was sure she would have brought a knife to her wrist many moons ago.

In fact, Timeus was her only tie to this world; she felt it was her purpose now to protect him, like it had been her place to protect Adelpha. She felt as though the Gods had put her on the Earth not to live her own life in the pursuit of happiness or contentment, but to act as a shield to those who could not protect themselves. To take the pain and the punishment for those who did not deserve it. She was a shield, and Timeus was her charge. Lykalios would never harm a hair on that boys head as long as she was alive to protect him. It seemed the Gods were giving her the chance she had been denied all those years ago. She could not save her brother, but she could and she would save Timeus.

Damalis looked out of the window and up at the moon, wondering if somewhere Adelpha was thinking about her too. But despite herself she smiled sadly when she realised she probably didn't, she would have a new sister by now and her brother, the man she had loved, was now the horrible woman's husband.

It all seemed like a lifetime ago, she could barely recall the girlish features of Adelpha's young, eager face, but despite how many times she tried, she could not erase the pure elegance and kindness that made up Astinos. It was if all other faces had been drawn into sand and the wind had blown it away, whereas Astinos face had been carved with a knife, into her flesh.

**-oOo-**

Damalis didn't go to sleep again that morning and she was the first out of bed to begin her chores. Timeus was already in the kitchen with the cook, scurrying around gathering the master's cutlery together for his breakfast. He caught Damalis' eye as he placed the dented plate next to the cooks elbow and flashed her a heart-warming smile, which Damalis returned, ignoring the pain and ruffled his hair as he tottered past.

Already now there was movement throughout the house, yet it would still be another hour before the master rose from his bed. It was a special day as he was to entertain a guest later that day and the house needed to be immaculate, if not, they would all suffer later.

Lykalios didn't entertain very much; normally he only received communication through messengers or letters. Sometimes, if it had been a particularly long time between these letters, he would send one of the servants out to fetch some gossip for him. Though very often it was a fabricated by the servant, they were quick to learn it was better to come back with a lie then nothing at all.

In next to no time all the floors were still wet with soapy water, the curtains had been pulled open and beautiful, golden sunlight spilled through the small and sparse windows. Timeus was busy outside, feeding the masters horse and helping to tidy the yard whilst Damalis was on her knees in the dinning room clearing some freshly made cobwebs from the corners of the room.

Two servants nearby who were cleaning the candlesticks were gossiping to one another with hushed voices, Damalis found herself listening intently to their conversation.

"The master insisted on the best cheese, it must be a very important man"

"Oh please, the master hasn't had a guest worthy of the title in many moons. Only scoundrels and ruffians come through that door and leave it in more disarray then when they arrived" sniped the other servant.

"Well according to Zoilo he's a soldier and a very high ranking one"

"I'll eat my duster if that's true! The master is hardly likely to travel in such circles as to meet an officer. I mean he hasn't left the house in over a fortnight!"

"Oh, he hasn't been acquainted with him. Apparently he is to wed into the family. He wished to introduce himself and personally extend an invitation to the wedding"

Damalis at this point had stopped cleaning and found her fists clenched in her lap and her heart flutter in her throat.

A soldier who is due to wed a member of Lykalios' family? Could it have be anyone else? Or was Astinos really coming to visit her master that afternoon?

"Are you done yet, Damalis?" a voice snapped, cutting through her thoughts. Procris was leaning over her with her hands on her hips.

"Yes" she muttered and scurried off to another corner to unravel her thoughts.

If the servants were right it meant that Astinos was still to wed Circe, but why travel all this way when he could have sent a messenger? Was it to make sure Damalis was still here and out of trouble? Perhaps he was worried she had spoken to someone of her affection for him, or maybe he wanted to assure himself that she was safely tucked out of the way. A flame of anger, something she had not felt for a long time, flickered inside her belly. Was he so untrusting? And so cruel as to rub more salt into the wound?

As time wore on, Damalis found her nerves becoming more and more frayed. Her eyes moved on their own accord towards the door almost every minute and every time she pasted the kitchen window or walked through the lobby she poked her head outside to see if she could see him walking toward the house. All the while she worried what she would do, and say to him. Should she acknowledge him? She wanted to so much to ask about Adelpha, Penthea and Otis, to see how they were fairing. She wanted so much to know if Adelpha was still pining over Admes and she longed for the mornings she listened to her ward chatter away about nonsense as she brushed her long locks.

A twinge of nostalgia almost sent tears to her eyes, but she swallowed them down and moved on to another corner of the room. She would not allow herself to think of the place, it was a different time and a different life. Pining for it would do no good, Astinos and his bride had made it quite clear her welcome was worn out.

**-oOo-**

Damalis sat perched in the kitchen washing the same bowl that she had started to clean half an hour ago. Her eyes were glued on the street outside, watching for the crimson of a soldier's cape or faint sound of footsteps on the dusty road, but for hours to come, nothing walked into view except a stray dog and a homeless man ambling his way along the walls.

A voice calling her name made her jump and almost drop the bowl she was cleaning. One of the servants told her that Lykalios wanted to see her. The familiar sick feeling returned to the pit of her belly as she replaced the bowl and made her way slowly toward the main chamber.

As she stepped into the room her eyes had to adjust to the darkness, thick curtains draped over every window and only a few candles sat on the table in front of Lykalios large throne like chair. Mouth dry, she approached the large bulk that sat before her, his small, beady eyes already roving over her like a cat stalking a rat.

Damalis cleared her throat, "You asked for me, master"

Lykalios pushed himself a little further up on his seat and noisily dropped his goblet onto the wooden table.

"Yesssh" he slurred, his tongue flicked out and noisily licked the remaining wine from his lips, "My guest, who to arrive shortly is a great important man who is soon to become intimately involved with my family. I'm talking of course of the son of your previous master, Astinos"

What little doubt that Damalis had about the identify of her masters guest was extinguished, Astinos was coming here, she would have to face the humiliation of serving him once more, after all that had happened between them, after he had sent her away through no fault of her own.

"I understand, master"

Lykalios lifted the goblet back to his lips and smirked, "Do you now?"

Damalis knew better then to answer, she had had the masters goblet thrown at her enough times to know when to keep quiet, so she waited for him to lower his goblet and for him to continue.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble, Damalis. I have tired my arm out on more then one occasion because of your…insolence" he hissed, making Damalis' skin crawl, "However I cannot discard a present so thoughtfully bestowed upon me by my own flesh, so I cannot cast you out just yet"

Damalis didn't quite know how to react to that, she would be glad to be away from Lykalios but at the same time she wanted to keep Timeus safe and the only way she could do that was to stay a servant of Lykalios.

"There was one condition Circe left me when I took you on. If her husband-to-be should ever think to visit me, I should have you removed from the premises until he is gone. Now I don't have to tell you what should happen if you ignore my orders" he grinned.

Damalis nodded, bile trying to force its way up her throat.

"So be a good girl and stay out of the way until he is gone. Understand?"

Damalis nodded again, "Yes, master" she replied.

"Good" a scowl returned to his face, "Now fetch me another bottle of wine and get back to work," he said, tossing the goblet at her.

Damalis couldn't get out of the room quickly enough, but she was overcome with a strange sense of relief. She hadn't wanted to be around at all when Astinos arrived and now she was being ordered to do exactly that. All that planning on ways to avoid seeing him had been redundant.

After returning a full goblet back to her master, Damalis found herself back in the kitchen, sweeping the wheat and flour that had fallen onto the floor. She had been at it for almost five minutes when Timeus came bouncing into the kitchen.

"The man is here! The man is here!" he said, running around the kitchen, "He's a soldier, Damalis! Hiss cape is so beautiful and his sword is so shiny!" he beamed at her.

Damalis' heart plummeted to her stomach as Procris scolded Timeus, swotting the small boy out of the kitchen. She heard a familiar voice at the front door, Procris turned to Damalis.

"You'd better scat" she said, "The master told me to make sure you left"

Damalis dropped the broom and turned toward the kitchen door, asking quietly "Why would I wish to stay?"

**-oOo-**

**iminlovewithyourstory!!! - Hey, really sorry to hear about your 'best friend', sometimes it's moments like that, that make your realise just who your friends really are. Thanks for the enthusiasm for my story, I know it's been a few months since I updated (college work and all that, plus xmas!). Hope you're still onboard with the story and don't try to weedle any information out of me, missy! It won't work. Hope you had a good holiday!**

**Katzey - Hello again, crazy. Yeah I thought Damalis deserved a little happiness in her so-far disasterous life!**

**Vampirebaby13 - I haven't mapped out everything yet but Damalis and Astinos will definitly be meeting again.**

**Ellelaia - Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am alive but unfortunatly other things in my life have taken presidence over my fanfic. Hope you're still following.**

**Alyssa2424 - Thank you for your kind words, as for updating soon, I will try as to get as much done as possible, but I'm seriously struggling for time at the moment, what with shit-loads of college work, my dissertation and my job.**

**A/N: Thank you, all and one for your patience! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a New Year. Let's hope for all goods things! x**


	28. Misunderstood

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Misunderstood**

**-oOo-**

Damalis escaped out into the rear courtyard, vacant most of the time because it overlooked the slums of the outer city.

Immediately she pressed her ear up against the back door, trying to once again hear the voice of her former master and friend, but the wood was too think and all she could hear was the shuffles of movement and a loud cough.

Pushing herself away from the door, Damalis seized a nearby broom and began to sweep the dead leaves into a shady corner under a large tree, but her eyes remained fixated on the door.

Just a few yards, inside that house was the man she dreamed about almost every night. If she opened that door and stepped inside she would be able to see his beautiful face, his shapely toned arms that had once held her steady so he could kiss her in the dark, dank alleyway, the kiss he could not remember but which taunted Damalis.

_I have my orders_, she reminded herself, angrily tucking a few stray leaves back into the pile. He didn't want her anymore, he had Circe and she was merely a awkward loose end. She would not risk another brutal beating, not for anyone but Timeus and Adelpha.

As the minutes crawled past, her nerves remained raw and her eyes ever watchful of the back door. Whilst cleaning the courtyard, Damalis had found that if she leaned far enough over the fence, alongside the house, she could just see into the main chamber, the glow of candlelight accented any movement travelling across the room from the kitchen. She had spotted the slightly hunched form of Procris scurrying back and forth with goblets and platters of food, but nothing shaped like Astinos, or even the master. It had been almost an hour since Astinos had arrived; she wondered what they were discussing, surely extending an invite to his upcoming wedding would not take such a long time.

It was then that it happened. An almighty crash resounded around the house, loud even to Damalis' ears out in the courtyard, followed by a high-pitched scream and a furious growl. Damalis dropped the broom and leaned over the fence to try and get a better look at what was happening.

Figures flittered in and out of view, but the shouting and screaming could still be heard and she recognised immediately who was screaming. Timeus.

With no further thought, Damalis barrelled into the house, almost knocking over one of the servant girls who was standing with her hand over her mouth in horror. Damalis ran down the corridor just in time to see the bulk of Lykalios following someone into the kitchen, his offensive, angry shouts were echoing along the walls. Damalis burst into the kitchen and saw Timeus on the ground; a cut oozed blood from his forehead and his eyes wide with terror as Lykalios seized a bowl and threw it with all his might down onto the boy.

"No!" Damalis cried, lurching herself forward, pushing past her master and stood between him and Timeus, "leave him alone" she said.

Lykalios froze in place, his features seemed to begin to swell and his skin grew redder and redder. Damalis knew danger was approaching, she knew she would pay dealing this time, she always did. Timeus sobbed noisily on the ground behind her and the fear built up inside her like a boiling kettle.

Lyalios lifted a shaking fist and with a furious howl of rage brought down his fist onto the side of her face, knocking her into the kitchen worktop. Pain exploded across her face and she stumbled to keep her balance. She heard Timeus call her name, but already she was dealt another vicious blow to the back of the head, angry hands seized the clothes on her back and hauled her across the room and into the pantry door, knocking her head on the hard wood.

"You ungrateful little whore!" she heard Lykalios scream at her, "I took you in, I feed you, I cloth you and you…!" his anger could not be contained, Damalis barely had time to look up from the ground she was crumpled on before he charged a kick at her middle, knocking the air from her lungs.

"Please stop! You're killing her!" Timeus yelled.

Damalis saw the light around her begin to fade, her muscle screamed in protest as she tried to move, but suddenly she was hauled to her knees by her hair, her vision beginning to blur her eyes turned towards the door, where she thought she saw a man, standing in the shadow, a crimson cape blowing softly in the wind.

Then pain exploded on the back of her head and she saw no more.

**-oOo-**

"…could have been killed!" someone cried from somewhere far away.

Damalis was immobilised, pain throbbed throughout her head and her stomach, she tried to open her eyes but they seemed to be sealed shut.

"From the looks of her it seems this wasn't the first time Lykalios took a fist to her"

"Monster! And to think he's related to Circe!"

"That is a strange coincidence, he lives at least half a days walk from here. How did she manage to make it that far?"

"Does it matter? She's home now, and safe"

"Wait now, Adelpha, remember she may not want to remain here, she made her decision"

Adelpha? Damalis didn't want to believe it, surely she was still lying on the kitchen floor of her master's house, it would be too great a treat for her to be back with Adelpha, to be back in the house of Captain Artemis.

"And I still cannot believe it, Hesper must have been misinformed!"

"Well, we won't know for sure until she wakes up"

The voices were beginning to fade and distort as she fought against the fatigue.

"Where is Astinos?"

"Getting answers, he almost ran a blade through Lykalios when he saw what was happening"

The voices disappeared and Damalis fell back into the void.

**-oOo-**

Damalis began to feel more aware of herself, the pain in her head and stomach were lessening, but she still felt sore and stiff, she felt an unusual warm pressure on her hand and when she tried to extend her fingers the pressure disappeared and she heard a gasp from above her.

With care she slowly began to open her eyes, the room was dark, a subtle warm light illuminated the far wall and ceiling, she could smell the faint aroma of spices that reminded her of something in her past.

"Damalis?" a deep voice breathed into her ear. She groaned in response and looked to where she heard her name.

She appeared to be lying in a bed, soft linen sheets were draped over her and sitting in a chair beside her bed was Astinos. His features contorted into both relief and anxiety, but still the same face Damalis recognised from all those months ago. She felt her heart flutter as he flashed her a reassuring smile and snaked his hand forward, resting it on her own. It was then she realised that Astinos had been holding her hand.

"Where am I?" she croaked, her throat try and sore.

"You're home" he replied. Damalis allowed her eyes to wander for only a moment but she was indeed back in the servant's quarters, the sun trickled softly through the little window opposite her and she could smell the spices that often lingered on Penthea. But then all the events that led to this moment rushed back to her in one second, leaving her reeling and her insides cold. Astinos gripped her hand tighter and his face blanched.

"Where's Timeus? The little boy, is he safe?" she asked desperately.

Astinos frowned, "The boy you protected? Yes, he refused to leave your side, even when I brought you back here. Penthea's taking care of him"

Her muscles relaxed as she sank back into bed. Timeus was fine; she was still alive and back with Astinos.

"What happened? Why were you at Lykalios'"

Astinos gave a sad smile and opened his mouth to speak when someone squealed by the open door and launched themselves onto her, hugging her painfully around the neck.

"Oh Damalis!" Adelpha cried, kissing her cheek, "I'm so glad you're awake, we were so afraid you weren't going to make it!"

Although in a great deal of pain, Damalis smiled and hugged the girl back with equal vigour, "I'm fine, Adelpha, just a little bruised"

"Maybe you should let her go, Adelpha" Astinos advised, pulling his sister off of the bed.

"I'll tell the others" she rushed and ran from the room like a hare.

Damalis found the following silence very uncomfortable, here she was back under the roof of her former master, the one who had turned her out when he realised her true feelings for him, did he think perhaps she had grown out of those feelings? Or had he forgotten the reason he had had her sent away? Perhaps he was pretending there were no hard feelings between them until everything had blown over and he told her she would have to leave again. Annoyingly, she found her eyes welling up and she turned her head away to avoid the embarrassment, but Astinos was seemingly equally uncomfortable and got to his feet as Adelpha came running back into the room with Penthea and Timeus. The little boy beamed as he saw she was awake and sat on the side of her bed.

"Are you going to be okay, Damalis?" he asked. Penthea smiled at her over his head and rubbed the small boys shoulders.

"I should be fine. I've been through much worse," Damalis answered, swapping a knowing glance with Timeus.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I only tripped and…and the plate dropped to the floor and…" Timeus mumbled. Damalis placed a hand on his.

"It wasn't your fault. I'd rather it be me then you" she replied. In the corner of her eye she saw Astinos had clenched his fists and a muscle twitched in his jaw. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so angry, so she averted her eyes to Penthea.

"Thank you for taking care of him. How have you been Penthea?" she asked.

The older lady looked as though she suffering indigestion before she burst into a happy fit of cheers and leaned forward, holding Damalis' face in her hands and kissing her forehead, "I am just so glad you are safe, after you ran away I don't know what-"

_Ran away?_ "Wait? What?" Damalis asked, but she was interrupted when Enora stepped into the room accompanied by Hesper, her small eyes squinting angrily at her.

"Damalis" Enora smiled, her hands clasped in front of her, "I am glad to see you awake"

Damalis didn't think she had ever seen her mistress as beautiful as she did now. Her hair was down, rolling in ringlets down her back and she wore an elegant, yet simple bluish tunic, a gold, intricate brooch pinned to her shoulder.

"Thank you, mistress" she replied.

"I should think you'd like something to eat before you rest a little, then when you are ready we have much to discuss"

Damalis nodded as Enora took her leave, but she looked around at her son, "Astinos, it is not proper for you to be here," she reminded him. Astinos blinked, looked at Damalis then left swiftly behind his mother. Adelpha soon followed and Penthea left with Timeus, promising to return with food.

It wasn't until after her meal that she recalled what Penthea had said to her. Penthea was under the impression that Damalis had run away, but who had been the one to tell her that? Had Circe, Hesper or maybe even Astinos explained to his family that she had fled because of her feelings for Astinos, or more likely they had used it as an excuse for her absence in order to save face. But why would they seek to damage her reputation by saying she ran away? It made her appear dishonourable and ungrateful, especially after all Enora and her family had done for her since she turned up in Sparta all those years ago.

Damalis couldn't sleep, images of the faces that had haunted her for years returned. Her parents, her brother, the old soldier, Theron, Circe, Lykalios. They all twisted and contorted in front of her, whispering things she could not make out. When she snapped out of her stupor she felt hot and clammy and desperate for some fresh air. Pushing the covers off her she fetched one of the other servants robes from the wardrobe and careful not to be seen, slipped out of the window and into the rear garden. She walked carefully around the pole where Hesper had last beaten her and leaned against the fence, taking in deep breaths of the night air and enjoying the soft breeze on her hot skin.

Damalis' face still felt sore, she explored it with her hand. The right side of her face was tender to the touch and her left eye felt slightly swollen. She also felt a deep cut on her forehead from where she bashed it on the pantry door, but she was still in one piece.

"I checked in on your room and you were gone. I thought you might have disappeared again," Astinos said from behind.

Damalis frowned, her face hidden in the shadows, why would he still keep up the pretence of his lie when no one was around? Perhaps it was to save them both from embarrassment.

"I needed some air" she replied, turning her head to look at him. A familiar expression of anger flashed across his features for a second when he locked eyes with her.

"Your nose? What happened?"

Damalis was surprised he noticed the slight bump, it was hardly anything deforming.

"He broke it over a month ago" she replied quietly.

There was no need for her elaborate who 'he' was. Astinos clenched his fist again and pursed his lips.

"If I had known, Damalis" he hissed, "Circe had no idea what kind of man…" he trailed, trying to keep his temper.

A flare of bitterness rose in Damalis. If he had known? If he had known that Circe's fathers cousin would torture her for months for no reason, if he had known she felt like dying every time she thought of him? Damalis swallowed her anger, as she always did. She knew that right now her life hung in a delicate balance. Tonight when she approached the Captain and his wife, she was likely to be asked some difficult questions about what happened to her those months ago and she would have to get her answers straight with Astinos. There was also the matter of what would happen to Timeus, no doubt she would be cast out as soon as she was done answering questions, but she would plead for Timeus to remain as a servant. He would remain safe under Astinos care. Whereas she would need to find another situation. Or maybe she would return to Kalamata, to determine a new fate for her.

"What are you thinking?"

Damalis thought it no use to lie, "I was wondering where I might go after I have spoken to your parents. I cannot remain here…for obvious reasons. I was thinking I might journey back to my homeland"

Astinos frowned, "Why can you not remain here?"

Damalis starred at him, angry tears threatened to prick her eyes, "How can you ask me that?"

Astinos looked deeply confused, "What do you mean? Adelpha was in such a state the morning you left, she was inconsolable, we didn't know what to think, and then when Hesper said she had seen you leaving the house in the middle of the night with your things"

Damalis had never been so confused, "I don't know what you're talking about. You sent me away, you had Circe take me to Lykalios so I wouldn't be a bother to you anymore"

Astinos shook his head, "I did no such thing. Circe said this?"

"She was there that night, Hesper woke me up and told me I was leaving, she hustled me onto a cart and Circe was there, she said that I had been given to you as a wedding present but she didn't need my services so I was to stay with her fathers cousin"

Astinos shook his head, his brow furrowed "I don't understand"

Damalis felt cold inside. _By the Gods, he didn't know_, she thought. _He didn't know how I felt for him, how I still feel for him!_

However she turned her head away in shame, it didn't matter that Circe and Hesper had lied to her, they had been right to send her away. Her feelings for Astinos were not right; she had no rights in Sparta, not as a servant and not as a Helot. "She had good reason to turn me away"

Astinos turned his back to her, his eyes searching the dark skies as if trying to find an answer in the stars, "She must have found out about Theron and bribed you to leave to save my families reputation should your secret get out" he said, desperate to find some excuse for Circe's behaviour.

Damalis felt pain rush through her chest. Circe had wronged them both and he was trying to explain her actions. Did he not believe her? Why would she lie?

"She doesn't know I killed Theron. Although wise I fear she would have exposed me long ago, you know as I do her feelings towards servants" she added sadly.

Astinos looked at her, "Then what could it be?"

Damalis saw that nothing else could be done but to tell the truth. She would still most likely be thrust out of the Captain house as soon as they decided she was lying about Circe. It was her word again that of Circe and with Hesper on her side she had no chance. Even Astinos was having difficulty believing his beloved would do something so cruel.

Damalis dropped her gaze to the ground and clasped her hands together in front of herself, steeling herself to declare what had been pent up inside her for so long.

"Astinos" she started, "She took me away because of my feelings for you"

Damalis dared not look up but she knew she had his attention so continued, "I know, I know nothing could come of it, but Circe found out and told me that you had discovered it too and that you wanted me sent away so I would not cause any more discomfort"

Damalis fell silent, unable to lift her eyes to read the look on Astinos face but she could feel his surprise, sense his hesitation. She realised her words must have made him feel awkward and uncomfortable and immediately she wished she could take them back.

"Master!" someone called from the door, it was Giles, "Circe has called on you, she is waiting in the lobby with the master and mistress"

Damalis drew back inside herself; aware she had given her heart to Astinos and knew he could not take it. Her eyes remained fixated on the ground, wishing Astinos would turn and leave.

Damalis saw his shadow turn as he whispered, his voice shaking "I will fix this," and without another word he disappeared into the house.

Damalis gave a racking sob and fell to the ground, but at the same time a voice inside her head asked her what she had expected. Had she really thought he was going to declare his love for her and they would live happily ever after? Of course not, that sort of thing only happened in children stories, when all men and all women are of equal status, when justice is always served. Circe was Astinos wife-to-be, he could not break such an engagement without dishonouring his family and to marry Damalis in return would further bring down his family name. As he had said, Astinos would have to fix the situation, Damalis would have to leave again, there was no doubt of that.

**-oOo-**

**katzey - You'll find out later why Astinos was at Lykalios, thanks for reviewing.**

**CandiedChris - Glad to have made your day a little better!**

**Jessica - Sorry for the delay in posting, as mentioned before things are a little hectic my end, but thank you for reviewing.**

**Alyssa2424 - Well Damalis is finally free of Lykalios, but her future is now more uncertain then ever, I had to have Timeus come with her, it was only right.**

**i'..polish - Yeah I have been a little mean to Damalis, haven't I? Well I'm still writing the rest of the story so I'm still not sure how it will end!**

**Vampirebaby13 - Yeah, work is a drag isn't it? Sometimes when you get home you only have enough energy to eat dinner and fall into bed! Thanks for reviewing.**

**A/N: Thank you again for your patience, things are very busy at the moment, I should really be revising for an exam I have tomorrow instead of updating, but I'm trying to find other things to do as it's such a boring subject! (Stats).**


	29. The Golden Medallion

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Golden Medallion**

**-oOo-**

Damalis was done crying, she was done feeling sorry for herself and for her situation. Theron had destroyed her family, Hesper and Lykalios had nearly destroyed her mind and body and Circe and Astinos were breaking her heart.

She had spilled her feelings to him, throwing caution to the wind and he had left her on her own feeling hurt and rejected. Damalis gripped the fence behind her, her back to the house she had lived in for such a long period of her life, yet had not truly been her home. Not like Kalamata, not like with her family, her parents and her little brother.

So it was decided. She would go back to Kalamata, recover what she could. Perhaps some survivors had begun to rebuild the city, she didn't know, but she couldn't remain in Sparta anymore.

Damalis turned around and leaned against the fence, taking a deep breath. She hated to have to say goodbye to Adelpha, Penthea and Timeus. But she had no place here, not anymore. Theron was dead, that had been her mission, then there had been Astinos, but finally she understood nothing would happen, so what was the point in remaining? Things would be too awkward, too painful.

Wiping her face with the palms of her hands, Damalis pushed off from the fence and took a few steps towards the gate. It would be best to leave now. Circe was probably already lying, conniving and convincing Astinos and his family of some story to explain her actions. They would believe anything she said, especially over a servant.

Damalis reached a slender arm out to the gate when a voice called her from behind.

"Where are you going?"

Damalis slowly turned around and faced Astinos. His face showed hurt and anger, it took her back; surely she was doing him a service in leaving.

"After what you just told me, you want to run away again?"

A flame of anger ripped through Damalis, "I didn't run away in the first place!" she snapped, unable to contain herself, "I told you, Circe convinced me you didn't want me here anymore and took me away. If I had known then, that it was just to get me out of the way I wouldn't have gone with her. How could you think I would just abandon Miss Adelpha without even leaving a message"

"So what were you just about to do?"

"To save you the trouble of throwing me out yourself. Miss Circe is a woman of statue, who are you and your parents likely to believe?"

Astinos shook his head in disbelief, "Do you think so little of us? Do you really think we would dismiss everything you have to say because you're a servant and Circe is Mistress of her own house?"

Damalis saw the hurt in his face and suddenly felt ashamed. Yes, most masters would not believe a word a servant said, but this family was not like most, especially Astinos. Damalis hung her head.

"Either way, I cannot stay here. They're still looking for Theron's killer, you and Circe will wed and I will return to Kalamata. You said you wanted to fix this, this will help" she finished and turned once more for the gate.

Damalis heard quick footsteps in the dirt behind her and a firm hand on her elbow, she turned around and was inches away from Astinos. She could smell his faint musk, see the lines on his brow, she could see the dark brown of his eyes, gazing deep into her own. She found her breath catching.

"That wasn't want I meant" he whispered and without another word he weaved his hands into her hair, pulled her face towards hers and their lips met with a gentleness and warmth that made Damalis' heart soar.

Slowly, he drew away, leaving only a few inches between their faces. Astinos smiled softly and ran his thumb across her cheek, "I've only ever _felt_ anything for you. It's always been you, Damalis"

Such a wave of joy crashed into Damalis that she felt her knees go weak and a smile that she had not smiled since childhood broke across her face. This moment was better then any dream, better then any moment she could have imagined. Astinos chose her.

But then just as quickly, reality thundered down on her like rain washing away the sand. Astinos was the son of a Captain and she was still only a servant. There was no possible way they could be together, Astinos and his family would be dishonoured and Damalis would be imprisoned or worse.

Her pain must have shown as Astinos suddenly looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"This cannot be," she said, holding his wrists in her own hands, "I want it so much but it cannot be, you would be dishonoured"

"I don't care about that"

"Your family would, they would pay for it as well"

Astinos pursed his lips in deep thought, obviously it had not crossed his mind but he saw the pain in her eyes and he looked resolute, "I will find a way for us" he promised, holding her face still gently in his hands. His resolve was so strong that for a moment, Damalis allowed herself to believe it.

"I knew it!" came a hysterical shout from the doorway.

Astinos and Damalis spun towards the door and saw an enraged Circe standing with her fists clenched and her face red with rage; Astinos pushed Damalis behind him defensively.

"Circe, please be grown up about this"

"Grown up!" she repeated, mockingly, "You spurn me, for a worthless, dirty commoner! For a servant!"

Anger flashed in Astinos eyes as he raised a finger to her, "Watch what you say, Circe!" he warned.

There was a great scuffle behind Circe as Adelpha, Enora, Penthea, Timeus and the Captain poured out into the courtyard, drawn by Circe's cries.

"What is the meaning of all this shouting?!" the Captain demanded starring between his son and the hysterical Circe, whose hair was now tumbling out of its elegant bun and angry tears burned down her pink cheeks.

"Him!" Circe yelled, pointing her finger at Astinos and stamping her foot on the ground, all decorum forgotten. Enora looked taken aback and Adelpha stifled a giggle under her hand, Timeus clinging unsure onto her other one, "I saw him and…and _her_…together!" Circe continued, gritting her teeth with anger.

A silence fell over the courtyard as everyone turned and looked between Astinos and Damalis. Fear enveloped her as eyes looked upon her with disbelief.

"A _servant_?!" The Captain roared and glared at his son, "Tell me this isn't true!"

Damalis was scared that Astinos would buckle under his fathers murderous glare, but after a moments silence he took position beside her and gave her a reassuring smile before facing his father, "Yes, father. I love Damalis"

Despite the situation, Damalis couldn't help but feel something explode inside of her this was the happiest moment of her life. Astinos loved her, and he said it for the first time in front of his whole family.

However, reality returned as she saw the faces surrounding them. Circe looked ill, her eyes were red and her fists clenched. The Captain was steadily turning red and his eyes wide with rage. Enora looked pale as she bit her lip nervously looking at her husband and Adelpha too looked unsure, returning her gaze from her father to Astinos.

"You whore!" The Captain yelled, pointing a finger at Damalis, "We take you in and you seduce my son like a serpent! I want you gone! You should have stayed away!"

Astinos looked darkly at his father, "I warn you to hold your tongue, father. Your words are unjust after what she has endured at the hands of Circe"

"You should be thanking me! I tried to save you from this! Now you will be dishonoured because you're a ridiculous fool!" Circe squeaked.

"You lied! Your actions were purely for your own benefit, Circe! Damalis nearly died because of your selfishness!" Astinos exclaimed.

Circe crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the Captain, "If you do not sort this, Captain, I will expose this to everyone!"

Everyone looked at Circe and suddenly they all saw her for the petulant little child she was, her arms crossed over her chest, tear stains on her cheeks and a childish pout on her lips.

"You will tell no one of this Circe, you would do well to imagine how it would look for you that the son of a Captain preferred a servant girl over you!" Enora snapped. Damalis was taken back; she had never heard the woman talk to anyone with such venom in her voice. Circe too was shocked and with a squeal and another stamp of her foot she pushed past Penthea and stormed back into the house. Enora turned back to Damalis, "But she has a point, you are a servant Damalis and Astinos you are a Captains son. Surely you know what is expected"

Damalis looked down. Of course she was right, Damalis had allowed herself to get caught in the moment but now she had to contemplate the very real reality that she and Astinos would never be.

"Excuse me, mistress, but I must correct you" came a small voice from the door. It was Penthea, she rang her hands together as she plucked up the courage to speak in front of the enraged Captain, "Damalis may have lived the last decade as a servant, but she was born a councilman's daughter"

Everyone looked too shocked to reply, least of all Damalis. She stared at Penthea, not sure if she were telling the truth or merely fabricating a lie to cover Damalis. However the Captain was outraged, "Don't create such lies to defend her, Penthea, or you too will be out on the streets. I know of every councilman and she is not the daughter of any, nor would she be a servant if she were such"

Penthea resolved herself, "Her father was a councilman of Kalamata, master"

Damalis suddenly went very cold, she looked at Penthea as the older woman stepped towards her looking rather ashamed, "I'm sorry I kept this from you, my dear, but it was for your own protection"

"You knew my father?" she asked, finding her voice sounded nothing more then a whisper.

"Yes, I did. He was a good man and a good father. You were so young when he died, I tried to find you when the Spartans came, but all I found was your father, lying dead, I thought the fire had got you to, but when I saw you wandering through the town, still covered in soot I convinced our mistress to take you in. I knew who you were, and I knew I had to protect you"

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" Damalis demanded

"To keep you safe. I didn't know if the person responsible for destroying Kalamata would be looking for you, I didn't want to risk them finding you"

"Why should I believe you?"

Penthea reached into her pocket and drew out a gold medallion, she held it out for Damalis to take and instantly she remembered it. The same weightiness, the same indentation, "This was my fathers, he would let me wear it in the evenings, he said it would ward off bad dreams"

The Captain stepped forward and took the medallion from Damalis' open palm, leaving it feeling cold and naked without it. The older man studied it in the fading light, his features relaxed as he confirmed that it was a councilman's medallion and he passed it back to Damalis, who gripped it close to her heart.

"But it means nothing, you could have robbed that from any man"

"I am afraid that is all the proof I have" Penthea shrugged, "Everything else was destroyed"

"Damalis?" Adelpha asked timidly, unusually quiet "You're Kalamatan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that was my old life, it pained me to remember it, not least to speak of it. I lost both my parents and my little brother that day" she recalled, looking down at Timeus with a sad smile on her face, "I can't bare to remember a life I cannot have back"

Astinos stepped up beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't have to witness any other proof, if Penthea says she is the daughter of a councilman, then she is the daughter of a councilman. Would you agree, mother?"

Enora looked from her son to her husband, "Astinos, that is not sufficient proof. You would still shame your father and our family if you wed Damalis"

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Astinos asked.

"Happy?!" the Captain raged, "Happy! Even if she were unmistakably the daughter of a Kalamatan councilman, she is not Spartan. It is just as bad as marrying a Spartan _servant_!"

Damalis flinched at his cold words, but they were true. Damalis' heritage didn't help her cause, it didn't change anything. Desperately she clung to the medallion, glad to have something of her father close at hand.

"I don't live by your rules, father. If you banish Damalis, you banish me. I won't have her taken away from me again"

Enora and Adelpha gasped and the Captain went very pale, "You'd choose exile over your family?" he asked.

"If you would follow your ridiculous prejudices, then I would. Damalis is my family now and anyone of you who would see me happy with the woman I love"

Enora took a step forward, looking imploringly at Damalis, "Please, Damalis. You know what this would do to our family. Please think of Astinos and what this would mean, he would be cast out, could you do that to the man you loved"

Damalis felt her eyes swim with tears. She knew the older woman was right; she would be selfish to ask Astinos to turn his back on his family and his culture. They would have to live on the outskirts of civilisation, living as vagrants, a life that Astinos did not deserve. Slowly she turned to face Astinos, his face was hard and stretched, but when he saw the look of dispair on Damalis' face, his own mirrored her dismay.

"Please Damalis. We can make this work, I don't care for this lifestyle, I can survive with little money, with little luxury, I have done so since the Agoge started"

Damalis took his hand in her own and looked pleadingly up at him, "Maybe not in a months time and maybe not in a year, but one day you will resent me and hate me for what I forced you to give up. Your friends, your peers will shun you like a hermit. Can you bare to stand the way they'd look at you?"

"If it meant I could come home and see you look at me the way you do now, I would stand it"

"I love you Astinos, I would die for you, but I cannot ask you to do that same for me"

"I would do whatever it took to keep you, to protect you"

Damalis smiled and felt the tears roll down her face. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Even more so then planning the murder of a councilman, she was intentionally breaking her heart and the heart of the man she loved more then herself.

"I-" she began, but suddenly there was shouts from the front door, loud banging noises and then a splinting explosion as the door was kicked off its hinges.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Captain roared as he walked back into the house. Suddenly he was almost bowled over as six Spartan warriors spilled out into the courtyard towards Damalis. They casually pushed Astinos out of the way and two of them grabbed Damalis by each arm.

"What! Stellios! What in Tuataras' name is going on here?!" The Captain demanded of the blond Spartan, standing rather sheepishly at the door. Damalis didn't struggle against her captors, but her heart fluttered when she saw Circe and Otis walk out behind Stellios, the former with a large, vengeful smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Captain, but we have it on good authority that you are housing a murderer under your roof"

Enora looked flabbergasted, "What? Damalis?! Surely not!"

"We have a witness and motive, I am sorry but we have to take her in for questioning"

Damalis looked at Astinos who looked helplessly back from her to Stellios, "She is a servant! She couldn't murder anyone if she wanted to! She has no training, no resources!"

Stellios looked at Astinos, "She has motive and as I said, a witness"

Damalis locked eyes with Otis, the little boy stood beside Circe, unable to reach the servant girls gaze and suddenly she realised what the boy had done. She felt faint and sick and knew without a doubt that she was in serious trouble.

"You said murder" The Captain said, "Who was it?"

Stellios looked over at Damalis, "Councilman Theron" he replied and with a nod of his head a soldier stepped out in front of her with a black bag in his hand and without another word she was plunged into darkness.

**-oOo-**

**CandiedChris - Yep Lykalios is now out of the picture, but Damalis' past is catching up with her. See, your crimes always catch up with you!**

**Alyssa2424 - It will be nice for Circe to get her comeuppance, not quite sure what to do with her at the moment, perhaps I will let Damalis give her a good slap or something! Watch this space.**

**emogirl1790 - Wow, I am astonded with how unpopular Circe is, specially considering she is actually based on a few people I unfortunatly know.**

**Jessabell76 - Yes it was nice to get Astinos back into the picture!**

**iminlovewithurstory - Glad you're still enjoying my story with such enthusiasm. Not sure Circe will die though, but everyone saw what a little bitch she really is, so that something isn't it?**

**katzey - short and sweet as always!**

**Vampirebaby13 - Thanks mate, glad to see you're still following my fic.**

**Jeanie91 - Well they did, for all of 30 seconds! **

**A/N: Yay! Finally another update. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I was sure I was close to finishing but I just couldn't leave the whole Theron murder thing loose and flapping around. Althoughwise where's the lesson? You can't go around killing people and expect to get away with it, can you? lol. Anyway, nonsense aside, thanks for reading.**


	30. Cold

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Cold**

**-oOo-**

After she had been blindfolded and seized, Damalis had no sense of where she was or what was happening, she was only sure of the intense fear and panic she felt as she was manhandled, pushed and shoved into cart and then into a cold building where she could hear the footsteps echoing off narrow walls and the sounds of people moaning and the sounds of metal banging on metal. It was only when she heard the creak of a door was the bag roughly wrenched from her head and she was shoved into a dark room. Spinning about she saw in time one of the Spartan warriors slam a thick heavy door closed behind her, peering at her with disgust through the small barred window and disappeared, his footsteps echoing into silence.

Panting between her sobs, Damalis surveyed her new accommodation. She was in a small cell, no bigger then six paces from each corner, there was a small window that spilled some of the moonlight into her room, though it was too high for her to look out of. Damalis jumped up onto the small, rotten bench underneath and saw that the window looked out onto the back streets of the city, her eye line was level with the ground and she could see the cobbles of the well-worn path.

Shuddering, Damalis dropped down onto the bench, wrapping her arms around herself as she shuddered against the cold.

So it was done. She had been caught and would die a murderer. She recalled the looks of horror on the faces of the Captain, his wife and his daughter; none of them had any idea what was happening. Her only constellation was that Astinos knew and understood the reasons behind her crime.

Astinos.

For the briefest moment she had been the happiest woman alive. She had been in the arms of the man she loved, shared a kiss, a real kiss not a sloppy, drunken slurp and he had openly declared his love for her in front of his family. But now as she sat alone in the cold and the dark, the memory was fast becoming a dream, as if it had never happened at all in any way other then in her mind.

She couldn't imagine what was happening back there. Did the Captain believe she was capable of murder? had the list of evidence swayed him? And how could Otis betray her like that? What was it that Circe promised him that was worth someone's life? His freedom, perhaps or maybe money? Although she knew she should hate the boy, she knew that he was just as desperate as every other servant in the city. Perhaps Circe had even threatened him, but there was no point in contemplating what-ifs when she was already sitting in a cell, waiting to hear when she would die. Justice didn't exist for servants, when they were accused of guilt by a noble, they were guilty.

Damals unconsciously felt her neck, imaging the blade that would swoop down and take it off within a fraction of a second. At least it would be quick, she thought, at least there would be no pain.

With that little and morbid thought, she curled up on the bench and tried to sleep with the sounds of the wailing prisoner nearby to remind her of her fate.

**-oOo-**

"Wake up!" a voice shouted and suddenly Damalis was yanked roughly out of her fitful sleep and onto her unsteady feet. The daylight hit her as she tried to open her eyes and she stumbled as a hand shoved into the small of her back, pushing her toward the open door of the cell.

Now that she was not blindfolded, Damalis could see the dirty and gaunt faces of the prisoners flung into cells along the dark and dank corridor she had entered the night before. Hugging herself against the cold, Damalis followed a guard in front as the soldier behind her poked her in the back every time she lagged behind. She was shown to another small room at the end of the corridor, a little bigger then her cell, but with no window and in the centre sat a small table with a chair at each end. Already there was an elderly man wearing a modest robe seated opposite her, a piece of parchment on the table and a quill in his hand watching Damalis intently, the point of the quill already dunked into the ink and hovering above the page. Up against the opposite side of the room was another Spartan soldier, a decorated one with an air of power in the way he carried himself, back straight, arms clasped behind him, a trim haircut and battle scars running the length of his arms and face. He slowly turned to face Damalis and she saw there was nothing kind behind his small, piercing gaze. He too knew she was guilty before either speaking a word.

"Sit" he demanded in a deep voice and Damalis was thrust downward onto her chair, the guard who had brought her in held a pair of manacles in his hand and clipped them onto her wrists, heavy and cold was the metal that Damalis needed to rest them on her lap. The guard left and the door slammed shut behind them, leaving all three occupants in silence.

"Did you murder Theron?" the man asked. Straight to the point and without introduction. Damalis hadn't been expecting one, soldiers didn't bother to introduce themselves to servants, even ones that had killed a councilman.

Damalis took a deep breath, she had thought through the night through her uncomfortable sleep what she would answer when the question arose and she knew she had to lie. If she admitted she'd killed Theron, she would be killed, but it also meant that Captain Artemis and his family would be under considerable scrutiny. As Astinos had once said, the Captain had not been quiet in his dislike for the councilman and it could easily be twisted into an assassination plot by the Kings right hand man. She had to defend Astinos and his family from ruin, even if it meant lying to the King himself.

"No" she replied plainly, though her voice still shook with fear.

The soldier turned slowly on the spot and pierced Damalis with a frightening gaze, "Did someone pay you to kill him?"

"I didn't kill him" Damalis replied

"What weapon did you use to kill him?"

"I didn't kill him"

And so where the list of questions, though not once did the soldier listen to Damalis' responsive and all the while the man in the robe jotted down the interview, his quill scratching noisily across the parchment as he tried to keep up with the one sided interrogation. Not once did Damalis allow herself to neither slip and make a mistake, nor leave a pause between the question and her answer, but the soldier was unrelenting and even asked her the same questions twice or more in an effort to confuse her, but it didn't work. After what felt like hours the guard marched behind her and banged his fist loudly on the door, it creaked open and without another word the old man in the robe got to his feet and took his parchment out with him and Damalis was yanked to her feet and returned to her cell with a bowl of what looked like burn slurry.

Damalis didn't realise how hungry she had gotten and wolfed down the foot despite the dry and stodgy texture and curled up on the bench once again.

She wished somehow she could get a message to Astinos, to tell him that she had denied her crimes to protect him and his father, to tell him not to risk himself or his family for her. She was dead either way. It truth she had been surprised to have made it this far. To have killed Theron and escaped the Councilman's Hall, to have survived Lykalios lust induced beatings and to finally hear Astinos tell her he loved her. She had been living on borrowed time and the more she thought about it, the more she realised she had been a fool to stay in Sparta.

Twice more that day Damalis was taken to the cell where she was bombarded with the same questions, however the second time she was asked whether the Captain had approached her about killing the councilman. Damalis replied simply "No, and my Master would never do something as dishonourable" before she fell quiet again for the next question. The fact that she was being asked such a question posed a problem. The Captain was now a suspect.

Thrown once more into her cell, Damalis wished with all her heart that she could see what was going on outside those four walls. Had the Captain been arrested? Had Astinos? She was worried about Timeus too; she missed the boy and Miss Adelpha and Penthea. She hated the silence, hated the cold and the loneliness, all she could do was huddle up and sleep.

When Damalis next awoke the cell was pitch black, Damalis felt the ground and to her relief felt another bowl of slurry by the door which she quickly ate and left to sit on the bench again. Footsteps sounded from outside and Damalis wished she could call out for the person to help her, but in all reality they would spit at her, no one had any time for a servant accused of murdering a councilman.

Again a few second later more footsteps hurried back and she could hear sharp whisperings. Curious, Damalis got to her feet and felt her way up onto the bench and grabbed hold of the bars. From the lights emiting from the barracks, Damalis could see down the street, but could not see anyone.

"Damalis!" the whispering said. The girl thought she was going mad. Someone was out there calling her name? Impossible. She had been in a cell for no more then a day and already she was going mad.

"Damalis! Can you hear me?"

Damalis was sure she heard her name that time, "Hello?" she called back and the shuffling came neaer until a shadow fell ove rher and she almost fell backwards until a pair of hands grabbed her wrists.

"Damalis! It's me!" Astinos whispered in relief "Are you okay?!"

Damalis sighed and almost sobbed allowed as Astinos rubbed her cold arms with his own warm palms. It felt so good to hear his voice, to feel his skin on her own. But it killed her that she could not hold him, that she could not see his features in the dim light.

"Oh Astinos! What are you doing here?" she demanded, "You could get caught!"

"It's okay, I made sure it was safe. Are you unharmed? What have they said to you?"

"They keep asking me questions, I know they don't believe me, they kept asking about your father. Oh Astinos, I denied the whole thing, you were right all along; your family is in great danger. You need to convince them to leave"

"We're not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you here"

"You don't have a choice. Either way I'm…I'm going to be executed"

Damalis felt the grip on her arms tighten, "No. I won't let it happen. I'll convince that little snitch to keep his mouth shut"

Damalis shook her head helplessly, "It's doesn't matter, even without hard evidence they've got to execute someone for Theron's murder and a servant has no rights"

"It won't happen. I won't let them"

Damalis felt the tears form in her eyes, "You have to, or although wise your whole family will be in danger"

"There has to be another way," he snarled and suddenly he dropped Damalis' arms and began fruitless tugging at the window bars, trying to pry them loose.

"Astinos!" Damalis snapped, "You can't do this, it just…it just has to be this way," she faltered, "I'm sorry, I have to pay for what I did"

"But he deserved it!" Astinos snapped, "He killed thousands of people, your family!"

"Unless there's proof they won't believe it"

"I can explain it to them, make them understand Theron deserved to die"

"It won't work, there's no proof! This is the only way to-"

"Proof" Astinos whispered.

"What?"

"Proof! That's what we need! How did you find out that Theron was the man responsible for destroying Kalamata?"

"I spoke to one of his men, Otis managed to track him down for me" she answered.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, he said we shouldn't swap names"

Astinos cursed, "Where did you find him?"

"At The Wooden Horse in lower Thérapné" replied Damalis, confused.

"Right" Astinos hissed and Damalis felt him move away.

"Wait!" she said and felt Astinos sink back to her, "What are you going to do?"

"I promised you I would fix this"

Damalis reached her hands out as far as her manciles would let her and she felt Astinos give her a reassuring squeeze, "Don't do anything stupid. I would gladly walk to the block if anything happened to you"

"Don't say that" Astinos whispered and she felt the warmth of his lips on the back of her hand, "I love you, be strong" he whispered and then he was gone and Damalis was clutching only air.

"I love you too" she whispered and slowly sank down to the bench.

**-oOo-**

**emogirl1790 - Not offended at all, just means I'm doing a good job! Thanks for the review!**

**CandiedChris - Yeah there was really quite a lot crammed into that last one, things are gonna speed up from there as Damalis has only a short time left!**

**Jeanie91 - Fingers crossed!**

**Ellelaia - No writers block thank God! This one really came to me quickly so I wrote it down as quick as my fingers would let me. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**A/N: Obviously it's only been a few days since my last update but I'm starting to get a little flow going, hope you all like.**


End file.
